Lotus
by LadySakurraa
Summary: This is my doom I have just joined the battle of the band competition at my school and i have a feeling things are not going to be easy. Who knows maybe ill make new friends, find love, almost be killed or maybe just maybe become famous. welcome to my life -Kagome * rated M for future possible chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is actually my first story that I'm posting so please don't kill me. And yes I know there are similar stories out there with a battle of the bands theme thing and I will try to not make my story the same as theirs. Now it might take some time to make the story to be the kagome + sesshoumaru love story I want but bear with me while I get the story up and running.

I don't own inuyasha but I wish I owned sesshoumaru because he is divine. And I don't own any of the songs I will be using in my chapters. I'm simply using them because they give me inspiration.

**Kagome P.O.V**

It had all started in September. I Transferred to this new school for my last year as a high school student, it's been 3 weeks since school started and I was bored out of my mind already. Course this was no ordinary school, the main event at this school was this Battle of the bands thing, apparently it's been going on for 3 years now. The only thing that sucked about me transferring was that I didn't know anyone. My style changed every day so it's not liked I fit in with any of the clicks, One day I would wear dark depressing clothes only to wear preppy clothes the next and then some days I just went in plain ' I don't give a crap' wear sweatpants to school day.

Oh maybe I should ramble on about boring things. So this day oh this faithful day started in P.E class, our lovely teacher decided that she wanted us to play volleyball out in the sun where it was hotter than hell. Boy do I just want to punch her, she gets to stand under a tree in the shade and watch while we kids have to get heat stroke playing a damn game. But at least she took some pity on us and let us go in early to take a shower before our next class or in this case most of us had lunch after this class. I'm kind of a loner at this point in time so I go to the second shower area where no one else ever really goes and I forgot that I wasn't at home and I did what I normal do when I take a shower… I sang. I'm actually a fairly good singer, so my brother says; I think I could be better.

"_I'm laying here dreaming, staring at the ceiling, Wasting the day away  
The world's flying by our window outside But hey baby that's okay  
This feels so right, it can't be wrong so far as I can see Where you wanna go  
Baby, I'll do anything_

'_Cause if you wanna go Baby, let's go_  
_If you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll_  
_And if you wanna slow down, We can slow down together_  
_If you wanna walk, Baby, let's walk_  
_Have a little kiss, Have a little talk_  
_We don't gotta leave at all We can lay here forever_  
_Stay here forever, oh"_

Little did I know a girl who was on her way out stopped and listen to me sing. For the time being let's call her bunny, after a few moments she walked away but don't worry she will be back in my little story soon.

Oh my, how could I forget I didn't tell you my name yet. Well hello there my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 17 and I got to Tokyo's most advanced school Crystal Shikon H/U. During the day it's a High school and at night it's a university. Only a small amount out of people get to go to the university though, mostly demons and a few very gifted humans. Basically for a human like me (well actually I'm a miko) have to finish almost all of their classes before their senior year. I have completed that, all I have is a college prep class, Math (but all I do is help the teacher because I passed the level test she gave us on the first day), P.E oh and I decided that I wanted to take the dance class and apparently it's not a very popular class because I'm the only one in it and boy does the teacher hate me. Doesn't bug me that I'm the only one in it, but the teacher gets so frustrated with me because I know practically everything she comes up with to teach me. My strong point is ballet on pointe; it's so much of a rush…. Like I'm flying or something, to bad no one really appreciates ballet that much anymore. Oh I'm rambling again.

Let's see where was I in the story….. oh yes, I finished my shower and got dressed in my Dance clothes, today I picked out my black tights, Black leotard a black wrap jacket and then I put my sweats on so that no one looks at me funny and then I slip on my little black ballet flats. I guess you can say I love the color black … even though my art teacher a few years ago said that black is not a color it's a shade I still call it a color. I walk out of the locker room and head towards the cafeteria for lunch, I really dislike the cafeteria, always so loud and nowhere to sit but at least I get along with the lunch lady. She is so nice and always knows what I want. Usually I get a salad, fruit, and a small piece of bread and a water to drink, so she has is all set up on a tray for me when I walk in. I'm always the last to get lunch but that's okay she says I'm the easy one to deal with. As I walk in she grabs my tray and hands it to me and I smile back and say thank you and pay for my lunch, the next thing I know someone grabs my arm and starts to pull me towards a table. She sits me down at the end of the table and then sits next to me and smiles. To say I was creped out would be an understatement.

As I look across the table I see a boy who's writing away in his book not even noticing me or the girl next to me. Now that I notice it, he looks a lot like the girl…. They must be related.

"Hi, I'm Sango and this is my brother Kohaku, and I heard you singing in the locker room and I have to say you sounded really good"

I was a little nervous now, was she just saying I was good to be nice or did she really like it?

"Well…. Thank you, my name is kagome I just transferred here this year"

"We want you to join our band, see we need a singer and normally I would sing but you are way better than I am". The look in Sango's eyes was nothing but desperation, it's like she really needed me to join.

"Your part of that battle of the bands thing?" I asked

"Yeah it's really fun, but we need more people for our band"

For a little while after she said that I went deep into thought, while it would be fun I have a small fear of stage fright. I sighed, I knew I was about to sign up for my doom.

"Well it might be fun but what kind of style of music do you play?" I asked just being curious.

"Well see that's the fun part, There's a new challenge every week, were not looking forward to the country week though, we just know they will through that into the play". She really did seem so excited though.

Here I go, let the doom begin "I'll do it but I should mention I have a small stage freight thing".

"Don't worry I can help you with that, this is going to be so much FUN" Yeah she sure was happy. "Meet us at the auditorium after school the first meeting for the battle is today" Sango explained as she gathered her stuff to head off to class. Kohaku and I sat there for a few minutes, he didn't say a thing just left once he finished writing a few things down. And that was that, I sat there the rest of the lunch time slowly eating my lunch wondering what the hell I had just gotten myself into. Once the bell rang I dumped my lunch and went off to my dance class. And today was just annoying in that class. We did our warm up as usual, and then she wanted to touch up on a little bit of jazz and contemporary. Then for about 15 minutes she tortured me with hip hop (I suck at hip hop) I swear she gets satisfaction knowing that hip hop is my least favorite. Then for the rest of the time she had me on pointe. And I swear she got more satisfaction watching me struggle with Fouette turns. I'm not totally sure what it is about them that scares me … Maybe it's the fear of falling and hurting myself. Oh well.

Once the bell rings I gather my stuff and leave class and head towards the auditorium. As I walk in I already see Sango and her brother sitting down, I join them and start to look around. Most of the people in the room are demons. There is probably 2 other human besides my small group and that scares me. Competing against demons is not a very good idea, they get very competitive and things can get out of hand. After about 10 minutes the principal walks in, everyone calls him Master Totosai , he is such a nice old man and when I mean old I mean like really old, he is one of them demons that just might live forever or at least until he is like dries up and blows away.

"Welcome young ones, I won't be long I just came in to say hi and to tell you guys to keep the competition clean, I also wish you the best of luck and now let's welcome back Tai and Anna lord knows they are ready to get this competition started"

And with that 2 people walked into. The male who I'm guessing was Tai was a rather tall guy, he had black hair and goldish brown eyes, and man can that guy make wearing a tux look divine. His sister Anna was just a little shorter than him, her hair was just slight a darker black than his and her eyes were more brownish too, and she wore a skirt that just made her legs look like they go on forever. Tai stopped about halfway to the stage and threw his hands up in the hair and yelled at the top of his lungs HELLO! Everyone laughed while his sister just shook her head and walked up towards Totosai. She hugged him and then turned to us and started to say stuff that I wasn't really paying any attention to.

"Guys we have an amazing competition planned out already but first it's sad to see the groups look so small I think we need to hold auditions"

"Why Anna I think we do too, so here's the deal guys, this week we want you to do auditions and get a few more members for your group, just remember though bigger is not always better"

"And then next week we will have you all come back and we can do introductions then does that seem fair guys?" Everyone said yes so Anna then let us go. Since I wasn't paying attention much Sango had grabbed my arm and ushered me outside to sit on a bench so we could talk as a group. First she had to snap me out of my trance though.

"KAGOME! Are you awake in there?"

"I am now thanks"

"Well we need a name, I hadn't thought of a name for our group yet and let's see we need a bass and a key for the band, kohaku can do bass but he prefers to play just a guitar for a more acoustic sound. Can you think of anything else kagome?"

"Nope, but then again I don't know much about playing music all I do is sing"

After at we both brainstormed for a good 10 minutes and neither of us came up with a name for the band. All the things I thought of just wouldn't fit or sounded funny. But I noticed that kohaku and had a thought because he started to nudge his sister to get her attention. Finally after about a minute I slapped her.

"HEY! What was that for?" I pointed to her brother. He pushed his notebook over to her and pointed at a few words.

"Masquerade Legacy... well that actually sounds pretty cool".

"I like it" I chimed in.

"So it's settled our band name is Masquerade Legacy. Kohaku you're the boom" she said as she hugged her brother. Seeing that reminded me that I had totally forgotten all about my brother. I jumped up and practically ran off, he was going to be so mad at me for making him wait.

"Well she sure left in a hurry, come on little brother time to go home"

* * *

"Late as usual sister" he tried so hard to say without laughing.

"I'm sorry souta I kind of got roped into joining that battle of the bands thing and I forgot that you were

waiting for me" I said almost breathless from running.

"Well now… I might have to actually audition just to annoy you…. Who knows maybe ill be good enough to join a group?"

"souta you play the guitar like no one else could". He smiled at me and then we started our walk home. Souta is a year older than me. Before I was born my dad had this one night stand with some lady who happened to be a demon, she was a beautiful woman but was hated by a lot of people. About 3 months after that day, dad met my mom and they knew right away that they were meant for each other. They married a month later and 9 months after that she found out she was pregnant with me. At that point my brother had been born. He was about 6 months old when he came to stay with my family, His mother was murdered and her brother had tracked my father down and gave him the baby and birth certificate, my mom was 3 months pregnant with me. I was born not long after he turned 1. When I turned 4 our father was in a car accident and passed away. I hadn't slept in 2 days because all I wanted was my dad to come in and sing for me. At this point my grandfather was tired and my mother was beyond tired and emotionally a wreck so she just put me down in my bed and left the room. After 20 minutes my brother had come in with his little guitar that our dad had bought him and he played it. Within a few minutes I was sound asleep and ever since then when I couldn't sleep he would play for me. When it came time for him to go to school that end of summer he refused. He said he would wait and we would go together so he could always be there for me. And that's how it was; we went to school together and did everything together. He grew at a faster rate than I did (because he is half demon) so everyone always thought we were a funny pair. We look a lot alike, same hair color for the most part, my hair just has a slight blue tint to it, and our eyes are both an ocean blue. While his eyes are slightly dull mine are electric he is jealous of them but won't admit it.

Once we got home we smelt our moms wonderful cooking, our grandfather was sitting in the living room yelling at the TV. Just a normal day at the Higurashi house hold. After dinner we both do our homework and then as usual he plays guitar while I sing until I fall asleep.

Song used: Jewel-Stay here Forever


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

Once again I don't own Inuyasha and sorry it took so long to put up chapter 2 I wrote it then didn't like so I wrote it again and eventually after like 5 rewrites I told myself to stop messing around with it and just post it.

**K.P.O.V**

"oh Kagome WAKE UP, ITS FRIDAY" souta yelled.

"oh shut up and go away" I mumbled into my pillow. Next thing I knew I was being dragged out of my warm comfy bed by my foot. Now I'm pissed off and its barely even 7 am.

"oh well looks like your up now. Bye" he said before running away.

"NO FAIR. I don't have youkai speed or strength" I yelled back at him. Well guess since im out of bed its time for a shower. 30 minutes later I was off to school for another day of torture

** AFTERSCHOOL**

"Ugh let's get these auditions over with, I want to start with the competition already." Sango exclaimed to me and her brother. She was a very impatient girl. I rolled my eyes at her.

" Listen up, your audition number is in order of how you go up and perform so please remember it, With that who wants to be number 1?" Sango yelled out to the 20 people who came to the open auditions. Out of the corner of my eye I see a guy stand up and make his way up to the stage. He was an okay for a bass player. 2 others got up after him and they really and I mean really sucked. The 4th person who got up to the stage was a keyboard player. After a few seconds of her playing something we knew that she would be the one we liked the best. Pure talent stood in front of us. A few acts later we found our bass player, he happened to be an exchange student. And last my brother came to the stage.

"I know you don't need another guitarist but I think you'll change your mind after im done" he said with a wink. And then he began a song I know very well, because it's one of his favorites.

"_Saying I love you__  
Is not the words I want to hear from you__  
It's not that I want you__  
Not to say, but if you only knew__  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel__  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real__  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in tw_o

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real__  
What would you say if I took those words away__  
Then you couldn't make things new__  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words__"_

Sango and Kohaku were both just enchanted by him.

"He ….. is … amazing" Sango whispered.

"_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand__  
All you have to do is close your eyes__  
And just reach out your hands and touch me__  
Hold me close don't ever let me go__  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show__  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel__  
That your love for me is real__  
What would you say if I took those words away__  
Then you couldn't make things new__  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words"_

I leaned over towards her and said "he's my brother". Her eyes became like saucers. After he finished we thanked him and we made our way back stage to discuss who we wanted in the group.

"Let's see I liked number 4 for key and I liked number 11 for bass and then I like number 20 just because he is amazing". I exclaimed to them. Sango seemed to be in a trance still but she nodded her head as well as kohaku which meant that I had to go out and announce our choice cause they were both useless at the moment.

"Can we please have number 4, 11 and 20 stay, the rest of you guys thank you so much for coming out there are some really talented people in here. Never give up on your dream." A few people bickered but slowly got up and left. Once everyone had filed out the 3 we asked to stay come closer to us.

"Can you guys introduce yourself so we don't keep calling you guy's numbers" I asked

The girl decided to say her name first. "My name is Akira; I am a water elemental demon and a 3rd year student here". She was a beautiful demon; her hair was a beautiful teal blue color and short kinda pinned to look like a 1950's hair style. Her skin was very pale which worked for her, she has the cutest nails ever too, dark blue with this lighter blue on top in a wave form. And her eyes were this deep blue, like the ocean, very pretty and she wore everything blue, I think her favorite color is blue.

Next was our new bass player. "My name is Lucius, I am a exchange student from Romania, I've been here in Tokyo for about a year now. I'm not a demon I'm actually a Vampire, yes we are real … no I won't drink your blood... And no I do not sparkle like Edward from twilight, oh and im a 4th year student here". Most of us laughed but not Sango she sighed, poor girl got her hopes up when she heard the word vampire. He was tall, wore black clothes and in his hand was what looked like a dark coat almost like a cloak, his eyes were black a little creepy but still hot, black hair, lean and muscular, he looked like he could be a model.

Last my brother, "Souta here, Kagome is my sister and I'm half demon, my mother was a inu and my father was human".

"Well now that we know your names we shall introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome I'm a 4th year and I'm the lead singer for our group"

"I'm Sango and I play the drums, this is my brother kohaku and he plays the guitar but can also do bass just kind of prefers not to. The name of our band is Masquerade Legacy don't ask why, we just thought it was kind of cool and mysterious. We will need you to fill these papers out for our first competition meeting on Monday". She said while handing each of them a paper. "Did I leave anything out kagome?"

"No I think you covered everything, if we forgot anything we can just tell them on Monday"

"k well we shall see you all on Monday" and with that everyone left dead set on enjoying the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Groups!

I do not own inuyasha...8-). and sorry this took awhile longer to post ive been battling a cold that is just horrible i about halfway done with chapter 4 tho so wont be much longer for it. On with chapie!

* * *

The weekend came and went way to fast, because Monday morning hit and once again my brother had dragged me from my warm, comfy bed that I consider my best friend. I think I'm going to have to learn a way to keep him out of my room.

* * *

**After School**

I made my way to the auditorium after my last class. Boy was class a drag, teacher attempted to teach me jazz…. To bad I'm a way better dancer than she would ever be.

" Kags over here" I heard my brother yell from across the room. Way to embarrass your sister Jerk. I walk over toss my bag at my brother's feet and then sit down next to Sango.

"I trust everyone's day was well?" I ask. Everyone nodded their head. Well at least someone had a good day. After about 10 minutes Anna and Tai walked in with smiles on their face.

"Well everyone let's start with group introductions please. Name, what your play/do for the group and lets have the first person say the name group." She then pointed to a guy with silver hair. Man was he good lookin too, long silver hair, tall to bad from this angle I couldn't see his eyes but his voice was so smooth, smooth and heaven like.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, I am the lead singer and bass for Crescent". One by one after him they all stood up and introduced themselves.

"Shiro Yai, second singer and Piano". Very pretty indeed ,White medium length hair, pale skin and when she slightly turned her head you can see she had green eyes and some red lipstick on which made her look just Beautiful.

"Koga Wolf, Drummer" ehhhhh not very attractive in my eyes but he did have a rather nice tan and dark black hair.

"Bankotsu Sen., I play Key" Beautiful long black hair and was almost as tall as Sesshoumaru.

"Kyoya Kim I also play bass". And then all at once they bowed and sat back down. Like clones or something.

"They are what I call the always look awesome/hot group, never miss a beat" Sango whispered to me.

"Very good, thank you Crescent. Now let's move on to this group over here." Anna pointed to a group of girls on the other side of the auditorium. Oddly enough the first girl who stood up looked a lot like me freaked me out a little.

"My name is Kikyo Hiro, Lead singer for Soulless Wind"

"Kagura oto back up singer" black hair, red eyes self note kags: creepy, stay away from her.

"Kanna oto, Dj and backup singer". Note to self again: creepy but not as bad as her sister.

"Yura Mei, backup singer". Let's just say CREEPY and well she is obsessed with her hair, every time I've seen her she is fixing her hair.

"Ayame sei , backup singer and dance choreographer". And with that they all sat down.

Ana nodded her head and moved across the stage to point at another group. This time it was a group of all boys.

"Hello my name is Hiten tomo I am the lead singer for Lost Wolf Boys" he bowed

"Manten tomo, singer" and he bowed.

"Ginta Aoi, singer"

" Hakkaku Aoi, singer". They sat down and before Anna could mention for another group to introduce themselves another guy stands up. He too had silver hair but his was slightly dull and messy.

"Inuyasha Taisho, Lead singer of Fiery Red". He sat back down, he is rude

.

"Miroku Houshi, please excuse Inuyasha he is impatient. Oh I almost forgot I play Key." He bowed and then sat down.

"Naraku Oto, drummer". First thing my brain and holy powers screamed was STAY AWAY. I trust my powers.

"Shippo kit, bass here"

"Rin Taisho, singer" both her and Shippo bowed and sat down at the same time. How cute those two would be together.

"Thank you, now for the last group here in the middle" Anna pointed to our group. Here goes nothing I said as I stood up.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am the lead singer for Masquerade Legacy".

" Sango Taijiya , drummer"

"Kohaku Taijiya, Main guitar and back up bass."

"Souta Higurashi 'he smiles', I play back up guitar, bass and I am the main violin for the group". Show off.

"Akira Lin, I play key"

"Lucius Des cu, main bass". We all bowed and sat down at once.

Anna looks over at her brother and smiles then turns back to us. "Well I can see this is going to be a fun year. I just love competition it so…. Exciting."

"Anna let's not get carried away. The rules are simple so listen up, There will be no fighting among the groups, so keep your fangs, claws, holy powers, combs, swords, guitars, drums, etc. to yourself because any bloodshed qualifies as immediate disqualifications from the competition." Tai explained.

"Yes we want to have a clean competition" Anna nodded to her brother.

"With that, the first assignment due Friday will be a song introducing who you are to the entire student body"

"Borrow a song or write your own doesn't matter do us as long as its about you, so be away with you guys. There's only 4 days to figure it out." The groups all got up and went separate ways to brainstorm for the show. Sango lead us to our table outside were we all sat down quietly.

"Anyone got a song?" Sango asked. Akira, Lucius and I shook our heads no. Sango sighed so we all looked towards Kohaku and Souta who were our last hope. They were both deep in thought. Souta had the look he always gets when he is really deep in thought searching for inspiration. After a few minutes Kohaku sighed, clearly he couldn't thing of a thing.

"Were going home kagome." Souta said as he got up and walked away from the table.

"oh lord he's really thinking, ill text you if he comes up with anything Sango" I yelled while walking away.

* * *

**S.P.O.V( 'this is his thoughts')**

**'Great just what I need a bunch of new idiots to squish, I will win this.'**. As soon as we were dismissed I got up and walked away, I knew he group would follow. I led them to the empty computer lab which is where we always met to brainstorm.

"Bankotsu, have a song?" I ask

"Can't say I do, we unfortunately can't use the same one from last year, it would be tacky"

"Then write a new one" Shiro chimed in.

"Why don't you try to write songs to use every once in awhile, it's not easy to come up with inspiration for a certain song on command." Bank yelled back "but I do have an idea…. If you don't mind using a Disney song?"

"ew Disney what are you 5 bank?" Shiro but in again.

"Shut up Shiro unless you have an idea". He poked back. "Look the song is called introducing me from this movie called camp rock 2". He pulled the song up and played it from the computer. I listened to it; the song wasn't horrible just the singer sucked.

"We'll do it, get started on the music, if you have to make it sound more edgy, Kyoya your doing bass for it." I said as I gathered my books and left.

"Well aint he just fun to be around." Shiro said.

* * *

**Higurashi House- K.P.O.V**

'Hums a song while doing homework'

"IVE GOT IT KAGS" my brother shouted while bursting through my door.

"Souta why must you do that, you scared me….. There went my quiet time." I sighed.

"Oh shut up and read these" he said while shoving papers at me. After about 2 minutes I put them down. "You don't like them do you" he asked

"Actually" I started "I think it portrays the group really well, I can pick out certain line for the people in our group to represent them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, see here strains on my t-shirt can be Sango. You are the biggest flirt I know. Solo well that can be any of us as far as I know but probably fits me the most. We all definitely have bruises on our hearts, and of course the part about getting dark would defiantly be Lucius. And well Akira she can sexy or simple depending on her mood."

"Wow sis, see this is why I love you, you understand me so well" he said

"Good now get OUT, I have homework to do" I yelled as he got up quietly and left. I grabbed my phone and texted Sango. 'He did it Sango, he made a song for us' I hit send and finished my stupid pointless homework.

* * *

Next time: The first assignment!. I wonder if you can guess what song im using for Kagomes group to sing 8-)


	4. Chapter 4: It's Intro Time!

Hello again, Here is the first challenge, a song to introduce the student body about themselves. Took me forever to find songs to fit the theme and even then im not totally happy at the song selection but they work. Ive already got chapter 5 written out i just need to type it and at the lyrics so you might get that in a few days if i have time and if not then it will be posted next Wednesday or thursday. Thank you to those who reviewed and please if you would like a certain song or a certain theme done please do suggest it. I do have alot of songs already chosen but i could always use different suggestions. On with the story now... oh and i dont own inuyasha.

* * *

K.P.O.V(' talking to herself')

Friday had finally arrived. You could feel the excitement in the air. Like any other day everyone went to class but by lunch time everyone could hardly wait. The groups were already back stage getting ready to perform. The drums and keyboards for the groups using them were already on rolling platforms to be pushed onto stage when the groups are up, guitars were by their masters and microphones were already set up for those using them. Upon first glance you could tell that Sesshoumaru's group was ready to perform, Inuyasha's group was mostly ready, Rin seemed to be panicking a little, and kikyo's group well they were giving death glares to everyone and of course the wolf boys were running around towards the back of the stage almost like they couldn't wait to get this over and done with already. And last my group, like every other group we were keeping to ourselves, most of us were mentally preparing ourselves.

Akira had designed our outfits, well more like she told us what to wear; I got a feeling that next time she will actually design outfits to torture us. Akira was helping the guys fix their outfits, Souta, Kohaku and Lucius were talking about music, Sango was testing the guitars and me well I was watching everyone else. Akira had decided after listening to the song that our outfits should be somewhat plain; everyone was to wear black pants and a white shirt. Sango's white shirt had stains on it (as usual, It's her style tho) and she had some baggy black pants on. I wore a black semi mini skirt with black leggings on, black boots with a small heel and my white shirt I wore had sleeves that went to my elbow. Akira had given me a black and silver necklace to wear because she said 'A girl must never be without jewelry, it completes the outfit'. Akira wore a black skirt like me except hers was longer and had see through lace at the bottom. You could just barely make out her black flats and she wore a white tank top with a white lace top over it. Now the guys all wore a plain black pant, souta had on a white shirt with a black vest over it and black cuffs on his wrist, kohaku wore a white shirt with black crow on it, and a black mask a lot like the one Zorro wears in the movies, except kohaku doesn't look as sexy. Lucius wore a long white sleeved shirt with a tie; Akira decided to loosen the tie to make the look a little sloppier looking.

The closer it came time to perform the more nervous I got and the more I wanted to run away. I was starting to turn into Rin who by now was freaking out. You could see that Inuyasha was clearly annoyed with her right now.

"Dammit rin stop freaking the fuck out, you buggin' me" Inuyasha finally yelled at her. In turn it made her run over to her savoir. She ran straight to Sesshoumaru and buried her face into the back of his shirt. He stiffened up before finally managing to pry her arms from around his body. He turned around to whisper something into her ear and then he kissed her forehead. After a few seconds she nodded her head, whipped her tears away and smiled. She hugged him and then ran back to her group with a smile on her face. Shippo had hugged her once she got back over to the group; they proceeded to make fun of Inuyasha behind his back.

"Their related" Sango said while coming over to stand next to me. "She is such a sweet girl, Inuyasha doesn't treat her right though" she said before walking away again. I turned around and went closer to my group to go over the song in my head. I was so in my own world that when my brother came up behind me to talk to me his voice sent me jumping 20 ft. in the air. 'Gee if he's trying to give me a heart attack he doesn't have to work very hard at it'

"geeze kagome calm down, deep breathes there is nothing to fear out there" he whispered to me. That's so easy for him to say, he loves to be in front of crowds. Not long after that I could hear people starting to come inside the auditorium.

"Hello lovely's, are you ready to start the show?" Anna asked while coming in thru the curtain with her brother Tai right behind her." Well either way here's the order you got five minutes to prepare before each group goes on, Wolf boys your first, then its Soulless wind, fiery red, Masquerade Legacy and then last it Crescent since they are the reigning Champions. Remember the rules guys, no fighting back here. Tai and I will be sitting with the quest judge out in front of the audience" and with that her and Tai walked back out. All the groups went to either the right or left side of the stage while the wolf guys stayed in the middle. Sesshoumaru's group and Inuyasha's went to be on the left side of the stage while kikyo and her gang were on the right side with my group.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please settle down, I am just as excited as you are" the announcer paused to wait for the student to settle down. "Thank you, it's an honor to once again be the MC for the competition. For those of you who don't know I'm Kaoru a 3rd year student here. This year the competition is going to have 2 prizes for 2 very special groups, the winner and runner up will each receive a recording contract with Taisho records! The founder of Taisho records Mr. Toga himself decided that something more than pride and bragging rights should come out of this. And now let us all welcome head master Totosai".

"Thank you Kaoru, I'll keep this brief, I headmaster Totosai officially declare the competition on, may the best group win."

"Now let's welcome our first group to the stage, The Lost Wolf Boys" and the curtain came up and lights were settled on the boys as they began their song.

Ginta: _When I was a boy I used to live in corduroy  
OP shirts and slip-on Vans.  
My life was so simple  
I had not one pimple,  
My everyday was made up of these plans:_

Hakkaku: _To ride my bike to Thrifty's,  
Run past the balls and ice cream and  
find the Star Wars figurines.  
Thinking of my action men,  
Kung-Fu grip and all,  
What happened to them all?_

Hiten: _Running through my old life  
Looking for my lost toys  
Where has all my fun gone?  
Now that we're all older  
Before we grow much colder  
Let's all look forward to the new dawn_

Manten: _An anthem for all lost toys  
Now that we're all big boys  
We'll stand together and sing this song  
We'll sing this song  
It's not too long  
So everybody sing along_

After the end of the first chorus I had to tune them out, their song sucked and it was making me be way to on edge. Before I knew it their song had ended and the lost wolf boys had made their way off stage to see the rest of the show from the audience. Soulless wind had made their way to the stage to take their places in their slutty gold mini dresses. 'I can only imagine what horror they will sing'.

" Now for the next group, Soulless Wind".

Kikyo: _I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_  
_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_Cause I'm too cool_  
_Yeah I'm too cool_  
_To know you_  
_Don't take it personal_  
_Don't get emotional_  
_You know it's the truth_  
_I'm too cool for you_  
_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not_  
_Exactly who you think you are_  
_Can't tell you what you haven't got_  
_When we walk into the room_  
_I'm too cool for you_

'so all the other girls do is back up sing and which isn't much singing at all while kikyo gets all the glory…..'. If I could turn my eyes off I would have because it was complete utter crap to watch them. Once they finished Fiery Red got their instruments ready. They pushed the drums and keyboard on out to be center stage. Set up a microphone for Rin and then took their place where they were to stand or sit.

" Now for a band we all should remember. Fiery Red!"

Rin: _Uhoo oh yeah,_

_Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
_I get bored_  
_I get scared_  
_I feel ignored_  
_I feel happy, I get silly_  
_I choke on my own words_  
_I make wishes, I have Dreams_  
_And I still want to believe_  
_Anything can happen in this world,_  
_For an ordinary girl (Like you, Like me)_  
_For an ordinary girl (Like you, Like me)_

I could hear everyone cheering for them. They were really good, especially rin she had a nice voice. It donned on me about half way through their performance that I was next. Souta grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around.

"Calm kag's you can do this". Course in my head I was screaming NO I CANT NO I CANT. As they finished their song I practically had begun to run away. But before I could even take 5 steps towards the door my brother has grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. I reached my hands towards the door screaming in my head NOOOOo! "Our turn kag's "he said before walking out onto the stage. I could see Sango and Lucius setting up everything on the stage. My brother stopped in front of a microphone and set me on my feet in front of it. I just stared at the thing in horror and then I heard it. The Voice.

"Okay ladies and Gents, lets welcome a new group called Masquerade Legacy". And then the curtain rose. 'Here goes nothing' I told myself. Lights came on one by one to show the group, I was last which was my queue to start singing well that and the music was too. I let the words pour out of me.

Kagome: _You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true_

_I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep_  
_Nobody's really seen my million subtleties_

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt_  
_Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh_  
_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark_  
_If you want my auto, want my autobiography_  
_Baby, just ask me_

_I hear you talking_  
_Well, it's my turn now_  
_I'm talking back_  
_Look in my eyes_  
_So you can see just where I'm at_

_I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace_  
_And I'll walk a million more to find out what this shit means_

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt_  
_Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh_  
_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark_  
_If you want my auto, want my autobiography_  
_Baby, just ask me_

_I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world_  
_I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world_  
_I'm a simple girl in a complex world_  
_A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?_  
_You wanna mess with me?_

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt_  
_Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh_  
_I laugh more than I cry_  
_You piss me off, good-bye_  
_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark_  
_If you want my auto, want my autobiography_  
_Baby, just ask me_

As the curtain came down I finally felt relief. I made it through the song and I didn't die YIPPIE.

* * *

S P.O.V(during kagomes song)

One by one the groups took the stage; I didn't pay attention to any of the songs until she came on.

'That voice, its ... Soothing. And she lets the music influence her movement' I looked up to watch her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. 'She's shy yet present, plain yet pretty and she belongs on a stage you can see it in her soul'.

"In my opinion, they are our real competition" bankotsu commented

.

"Get real, you saw her before she sang, she is like a scared little puppy." Shiro spoke. "5 minutes in a room with me and she will never ever get back on stage again" she smirked.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time shiro" bankotsu asked.

"Because life would be boring if I wasn't and you know it's the truth" he accepted the answer. Just then their song ended and they made their way off stage and out towards the crowd to watch like the rest of them. We set up our instruments, just as I requested bankotsu had made the sound edgier while keeping the lyrics the same. All I had to do now was sing the song and get this day over with.

"alright now for the last group, the winners from last year ladies and gentlemen CRESCENT!"

Sesshoumaru: _I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love it when you say my name._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._  
_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_  
_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_  
_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'll try to do my best to impress,_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_  
_Will you ask for it?_  
_For your perusing,_  
_At times confusing,_  
_Slightly amusing…_  
_Introducing me!_

_I never trust a dog to watch my food._  
_And I like to use the word 'dude';_  
_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_  
_And I, I never really been into cars._  
_I like really cool guitars_  
_And superheroes_  
_And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em._

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smile..._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._  
_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_  
_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_  
_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'll try to do my best to impress,_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_  
_Will you ask for it?_  
_For your perusing,_  
_At times confusing,_  
_Slightly amusing…_  
_Introducing me!_

_Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to,_  
_So be careful when you ask next time._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._  
_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_  
_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_  
_But remember that you asked for it._  
_I'll try to do my best to impress,_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_  
_Will you ask for it?_  
_For your perusing,_  
_At times confusing,_  
_Slightly amusing…_  
_Introducing me!_

_Introducing me!_

* * *

K.P.O.V(during Sesshoumaru's song)

My group walked out to watch from the crowd like all the other groups did. As the curtain came up the crowd cheered and he started to sing I couldn't stop watching. 'His voice it's so soothing but electrifying at the same time'.

"Your drooling kags" my brother whispered to me.

"Am not, so shut up" I poked back. Once they were done Kaoru came back up to close the show.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, please fill out the voting papers and drop them in the boxes by the doors on your way out". All the lights came on as people starts to get up and walk out. Anna and Tai come over to the groups and ushered us all back stage again. We all stood around waiting while they talked to each other about who knows what.

"You guys did great for the first show. Now the rankings will be announced during lunch on Monday so you'll have to wait till then to know how well you did". Anna spoke to us first.

"But were about to give you your next assignment right now" Tai spoke.

"And it's my choice on the topic and I choose Zombies and vampires, because I know that, that sort of stuff is so in right now." Tai shook his head at his sister; she really was weird at times.

"Guys expect the unexpected this year, you will be tested to your limits" Tai said before walking away from us.

"Good luck, the songs are due on ….. Wednesday" she yelled before running off to catch her brother.

"She is joking right?" kagura asked. After that we all went our separate ways and cleaned up our stuff. We were all loading our instruments into sangos van.

"So…. Vampires" I said while looking towards my brother.

"Don't look at me, I don't know or have any songs about vampires" he said. So I looked at souta and he shook his head no. so we all looked at our vampire… Lucius.

"I have a song but I need help with the music for it, Souta, kohaku ready for a challenge?"

"Hells yeah" they both said." I can leave kagome to deal with grandpa for a day"

"Oh gee thanks jerk" Everyone laughed..

"How about a victory dinner, I think we won this round" sango said

"I'm in, I'm starving" I said before taking a spot in the passenger's front seat.

* * *

Next week: Vampire vs Zombie Showdown.

Songs used:

Aquabats-Playdough

Camp Rock song- Too cool

Hannah Montanta- Ordinary Girl

Ashlee Simpson- Autobiography

Nick Jonas- Introducing me

8( i googled most the songs. the only one i know i really wanted to use was the ashlee simpson one cause its one of my favorites.


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire vs Zombie

So here is the next chapter. I was listening to a certain song which inspired the challenge. Before you ask about the songs i technically googled vampire songs and and zombies songs and came across this top 15 vampire songs and top all time zombie songs so that's where the songs come from.

And Help is needed because after the next challenge im not sure what to do so Please Suggest something for the chapter 7 challenge. 8) i don't own inuyasha.

* * *

Souta was scarce over the weekend; he was helping Lucius with song for this week. Thankfully I didn't have to sing this week so all I had to do was … nothing but watch.

'Easy enough for me' I thought.

**Monday At lunch(k.P.O.V)**

Upon walking in and getting my lunch I went over to the table that Sango is always sitting at. I look around and notice that all the groups are here at different tables chatting away as usual. I look back at my friends gathered at the table; the guys are working on the song: last minute adjustments to it. Sango is writing and Akira is drawing out the outfits for the performance already. A very loud chime was heard and everyone quickly shut up and stopped moving.

"Good afternoon everyone, Tai here to announce the standings after last Fridays show" he paused "so without further ado:

In last place: The Lost Wolf Boys

4th place: Soulless Wind

3rd place: Fiery Red

And in 2ndplace: Crescent

This means Masquarde Legacy takes first place. Coagulations to all and be ready for Wednesday it will be Vampire vs. Zombie day". Another chime was heard and all was quiet again. I could feel the icy glares I was getting from some of the groups but other than that everyone around our table cheered and told us good job.

"Practice at my house after school guys" Sango told us before getting up to walk away.

"Well off to class I go" I stated before getting up to leave also.

* * *

**In class**

"Kagome, I'm going to make you a deal, I hate teaching you and coming to this class every day and you hate my lack of being able to teach you anything so I talked with Tai and Anna they are willing to put in a new challenge to all the groups in the battle of the bands"

"What's the challenge?" I asked

"Simple, a dance challenge, now I know you can't do the dances every week so for you my challenge is that you must either dance or choreograph a dance each week. You basically would be the dance choreographer for your group since I doubt anyone in your group besides you can dance".

"Well…. Yeah I can agree to that" I said

"Good, but I will be watching you practice through the camera's in here" and she pointed to the video camera is 2 corners of the room. "Basically I'm just going to make sure you come to class every day. I can monitor them from my laptop at home"

"Well I'm off, I've cleared this with the school already and I don't expect a dance challenge this week so I will see you next week. Bye!" and with that she was gone.

'What a weird lady' I thought. 'Well I can do whatever I want now'.

* * *

**After School Sango's house**

"Welcome to our lovely old home" Sango said while leading us around the house to point out the bathroom that we might need while we were here. She then led us down the stairs into the basement. They had turned it into the music room.

"Seriously this is basically where we eat and sleep, one of us is always in this room working on music" Sango explained.

"In that case let's get started on learning this song we only have 2 days to get it perfect". After what seemed like hours they finally had a use for me. "Kagome listen and tell us how it sounds please?" Souta asked. I nodded my head and they started to play. After about 5 minutes it was done and they are stared at me. "Well?"

"It's defiantly ….. Interesting. It has this Goth feel which I'm guessing is the vampire style" I said

"And" Souta said

"And what, I don't know what else to say, this style of music isn't really me. It fits the challenge well and you guys play it pretty good" I said rather annoyed now.

"She's useless" Souta said while turning his back.

"Fine if I'm so useless Walk home by YOURSELF" I gathered my things and left. 'Your such a jerk UGH' I thought to myself as I left.

* * *

**S.P.O.V After School Bank House.**

The group met at Bankotsu's house after school for practice like we usually do.

"I worked on this song all weekend; I think it will work for the challenge" Bankotsu explained while handing me the lyrics and music sheet. I looked them over before handing them to koga.

'We will beat them this week, we just have to work harder to crush them all' I thought.

"I take it I'm silent again?" shiro asked. Bankotsu nodded and she sighed. "well then I'm going to go sit over there and destroy your music collection".

The rest of us got to work on the music. After about 5 hours we decided that we had it down and called it quiets.

* * *

**Souta On his way home**

'She really left, damn'. I walked all the way home by myself from sangos house. I could have ran and been there in half the time but walking was so calming for me. As I neared the shrine I felt a familiar presence, one that only comes around when he wishes to tell me something or check up on things. I looked across the street just as I stopped in front of the step up to the shrine. There he stood in his long black cloak, black boots and black hat... .'He needs a better outfit' I thought. I crossed the street to see what he wanted.

"She walked home alone" he said

"She was mad at me" I responded just before he hit me across the face.

"You are her protector, I told you to watch her always"

"She's a big girl, I can't always be there to protector. She will have to learn to protect herself at some point"

"This battle of the bands thing…. Is it safe?" he asked

"It supposed to be safe, they have rules against harming each other physically, it's good for her though she is learning to not be so shy and to embrace change"

"Be cautious, remember there are those who will kill her" he whispered before disappearing again.

'Great how am I supposed to explain this red hand print across my face this time' I thought before making my way up the shrine stairs.

* * *

**Wednesday: Challenge day (k.p.o.v)**

"WELCOME, to battle number 2, my name is Kaoru and I'm the MC this year for the entire competition. Normally the show will start with the last place group, so let's put our hands together for The Lost Wolf Boys". And the curtains came up.

Manten_: Who is this irrestibles creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?)__  
_

Hakkaku_: Living Dead Girl!_Ginta_: Rage in the cage__  
__And piss upon the stage__  
__There's only one sure way__  
__To bring the giant down_

___Defunct the strings__  
__Of cemetary things__  
__With one flat foot__  
__On the devil's wing_

Hiten_: Crawl on me__  
__Sink into me__  
__Die for me__  
__Living Dead Girl__Crawl on me__  
__Sink into me__  
__Die for me__  
__Living Dead Girl_

The curtain came down and the guys walked off stage to let the next group on.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you guys... But I'm pretty sure the rest of the songs are going to be just as creepy" he paused. "Anyway on to Soulless Wind"

Kikyo (back up singers in this):_ Come into these arms again__  
__And lay your body down__  
__The rhythm of this trembling heart__  
__Is beating like a drum__It beats for you, it bleeds for you__  
__It know not how it sound__  
__For it is the drum of drums__  
__It is the song of songs_

_Once I had the rarest rose__  
__That ever deigned to bloom.__  
__Cruel winter chilled the bud__  
__and stole my flower too soon._

_Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness__  
__to search the ends of time__  
__For there is in all the world__  
__No greater love than mine._

_Love, oh love, oh love__  
__Still falls the rain (still falls the rain)__  
__Love, oh love, oh, love__  
__Still falls the night__  
__Love, oh love, oh love__  
__Be mine forever (be mine forever)__  
__Love, oh love, oh love_

'Wow Annie Lennox, so kikyo does have good taste in music….. not so much in fashion though cause that red skin tight dress just does not suit her very well' I thought. The curtain came down and her group left the stage and Inuyasha group pushed their instruments out to be in center stage.

"Next up guys is Fiery Red".

Miroku_: There's a crack in the mirror__  
__And a bloodstain on the bed__  
__There's a crack in the mirror__  
__And a bloodstain on the bed__  
__Oh, you were a vampire__  
__And baby, I'm walking dead__  
__Oh, you were a vampire__  
__And baby, I'm walking dead_

Miroku and the guys_: I got the ways and means__  
__To New Orleans__  
__I'm going down by the river__  
__Where it's warm and green__  
__I'm going to have a drink__  
__And walk around__  
__I got a lot to think about__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__Oh, yeah_

" Now I know for a lot of us this group that ended up in second place came as a shock, so let's see if they can reclaim their place at number 1. Ladies and Gents its Crescent".

Sesshoumaru:_ Stranded in this spooky town__  
__Stoplight is swaying and the phone lines are down__  
__Floor is crackling cold__  
__She took my heart, I think she took my soul__  
__With the moon I run__  
__Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

_Driven by the strangle of vein__  
__Showing no mercy I'd do it again__  
__Open up your eyes__  
__You keep on crying__  
__Baby I'll bleed you dry__  
__Skies are blinking at me__  
__I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer__  
__And it's coming closer__You shimmy-shook my boat__  
__Leaving me stranded all in love on my own__  
__Do you think of me__  
__Where am I now__  
__Baby where do I sleep__  
__Feels so good but I'm old__  
__Two thousand years of chasing taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer__  
__And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer__  
__And it's coming closer_

'They were so good' I thought. I couldn't take my eye off of him, something about him is just so... Appealing and familiar and protecting.

"Very good, but let's see if the new group can met the challenge and stay at number one. It's Masquerade Legacy!"

Lucius: _Six A.M., Christmas morning__  
__No shadows, no reflections here__  
__Lying cheek to cheek in your cold embrace_

_So soft and so tragic as a slaughterhouse__  
__You press the knife against your heart__  
__And say that, "I love you__  
__So much you must kill me now."__  
__I love you__  
__So much you must kill me now_

_If I was your vampire, certain as the moon__  
__Instead of killing time, we'll have each other till the sun__  
__If I was your vampire, death waits for no one__  
__Hold my hands across your face because I think our time has come_

_Digging your smile apart with my spade-tongue__  
__And the hole is where the heart is__  
__We built this tomb together; I will fill it alone_

__(Souta)(_Beyond the pale everything's black, no turning back)_

_If I was your vampire, certain as the moon__  
__Instead of killing time, we'll have each other till the sun__  
__If I was your vampire, death waits for no one__  
__Hold my hands across your face because I think our time has come_

_Blood-stained sheets__  
__In the shape of your heart__  
__This is where it starts__  
__Blood-stained sheets__  
__In the shape of your heart__  
__This is where it starts__  
__This is where it will end__  
__Here comes the moon again_

_Six-nineteen, and I know I'm ready__  
__Drive me off the mountain; you'll burn, and I'll eat your ashes__  
__Impossible wheels seducing our corpse_

_If I was your vampire, certain as the moon__  
__Instead of killing time, we'll have each other till the sun__  
__If I was your vampire, death waits for no one__  
__Hold my hands across your face because I think our time has come_

(Souta)_ (Beyond the pale everything's black, no turning back)__  
__(Beyond the pale everything's black, no turning back)_

_This is where it starts__  
__This is where it will end__  
__Here comes the moon again__  
__Here comes the moon again__  
__This is where it starts__  
__This is where it will end__  
__Here comes the moon again__  
__Here comes the moon again_

_Here comes the moon again__  
__Here comes the moon again_

"You know the drill, vote and put it in the voting boxes on the way out, thank you for coming and have a good day"

* * *

**Back Stage**

"Very good guys, I especially loved soulless wind and Crescent's performance and I was a little disappointed that our dear kagome didn't sing with Masquerade legacy" Anna said.

"On to next week's challenge, I'm in a kind mood so ill keep it rather …. Not simple" Tai paused "I think we should do Opera/ Musical week"

"In other words your challenge is to recreate a number from a opera or musical" Anna explained

"Yes here lets have the leaders of each group step forward and pick a paper out of this hat" Tai held his hat out for the leaders to pick a paper. Ginta, kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Sango all picked the papers. "That is your assignment and its due on …. Tuesday" Tai said before walking away.

"Good luck" Anna said before running off to catch her brother.

Inuyasha was the first to unfold his paper. "Grease you've got to be fucking kidding me" he yelled. Ginta looked at his paper and frowned. "We got grease too".

"We have Mamma Mia" kikyo said before passing the paper to kagura

"Well at least its easy" kagura said before walking away.

"Well boss?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshoumaru unfolded the paper and rolled his eyes before passing it to Bankotsu and walking away. "Oh… have fun shiro" he said while shoving the paper in her face.

"YES, phantom of the opera. I AM SILENT NO MORE" she yelled

"Sango, please say we got something easy" I said. But she shook her head no.

"Repo The genetic Opera…. I've never even heard of it" she said with a frown. Akira and I looked at each other before shrugging.

"It's a … creepy movie" lucius said

"Well looks like Lucius gets to sing" Souta joked

"Not by myself that's for sure, Sango, Akira and Kagome go home watch the movie we have to get started on it right away if we want to be able to pull this off next week" he said before turning around to finish packing the instruments up.

'I think I should be afraid... Very afraid' I thought before going over to help clean up our stuff.

* * *

Until next week: Opera's and Musicals

Songs used:

Rob Zombie- Living dead girl

Annie Lennox- Love song for a vampire

concrete blonde- the bloodletting(the vampire song)

King of Leon- Closer

Marylin Manson- If i was Your Vampire

PLEASE Suggest a challenge for Chapter 7


	6. Chapter 6: OperaMusical

I dont own Inuyasha or the songs used.

Sorry if you expected this chapter earlier ive been stressed got a math test on the 29th and im so not totally prepared for it. finals are in a few week so ill try to keep posting but i cant guarantee that you will get a chapter every week. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**K.P.O.V**

As Lucius requested Souta and I watched the movie. I could only imagine the horror Lucius was coming up with hell even Akira closet of torture was scaring me at this moment.

"Hey Souta, got any idea what number he wants to recreate?" I asked but all I received in return was a shrug. 'Oh of course, he is so into the movie he probably didn't even hear what I really asked'.

"Well I can't watch this anymore it's too creepy" I said before getting up. He didn't even notice me leave.

* * *

**Next Day**

We all met at our bench after school to discuss the song selection for this week's challenge, at first we were all quiet but I grew tired of that silence too quickly.

"K spill Lucius what song are we doing?"

He sighed before answering. "Were doing zydrate anatomy, we need you to sing but you can't pull one of the roles off and this song has 3 main singers in it". He pulled a bunch of photos from his pocket; I could tell they were from the movie. The first one he tossed out was toward Akira direction.

"Akira will be Shiloh, she is the right height, pale skin, you'll have to wear a wig but I'm sure you won't have a problem with that." Akira nodded her head and smiled. He then tossed a picture towards Sango.

"Sango will be one of the junkies, minimal singing and we will keep the other junkies voice on the track in so it sounds like there is more than one junkie, and you probably won't like your outfit". Sango picked the picture up and just glared at it. Lucius then threw a picture at me. I picked it up and frowned.

"And Kagome will do Amber Sweet, perfect height and well Sango just can't pull that role off, she is not girly enough"

"Are you crazy?" I asked "there is no way I can do this role, did you see how she dressed and the way she moved if you can call that dancing"

"We'll help you with the dancing; just learn the line by tomorrow please". Lucius then tossed two pictures to Souta and Kohaku. "You two will play the roles of Amber Sweet Guards, no lines but I'm sure your okay with that". They both nodded

"I can do the costumes Lucius, I believe I can manage to put something together tomorrow for fittings" Akira added in.

"K, so practice at Akira's tomorrow after school" we all nodded our understanding.

"So you're playing the Grave Robber dude?" Lucius nodded to me. We all parted our ways. 'How he thinks I'll ever be able to pull this role off is a mystery to me'.

* * *

**Next Day during Lunch**

We sat at our lunch table all going over different things. I was going over my lines in the song, Akira and Lucius were going over the designs that she had drew up over night, Sango was drawing in her notebook and Kohaku and Souta were working on new songs for the group in the future to use. A chime was heard in the lunch room and everyone looked up.

"Good Afternoon, I'm here to announce the Standing for the Competition

In last place, the lost wolf boys

4th place is Soulless wind

3rd place but just barely holding on to it is Fiery Red

2nd place is Masquerade Legacy

And in 1st we have Crescent. We look forward to see what each group brings to the table this for the next challenge. Have a good day". Another chime was heard and our peers starting to talk again. Sango gathered her stuff and left the room without a glance or word to any of us. I looked over at the other groups and Inuyasha was pissed off, Kikyo and her group were happy and fawning over the attention guys were giving them. Sesshoumaru's group was happy but as for Sesshoumaru himself you could never tell what he was thinking or how he felt.

* * *

S.P.O.V('**beast talking**/ talking to beast')

"Yes we beat them" Shiro yelped in victory. The other rejoiced with her all smiling and laughing.

'We only beat them because she didn't sing'

'**I think you like her'**

'You again, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago'

'**Nope, I keep quiet until you need me, but she has sparked my interest such pretty hair and a beautiful smile and those eyes like staring into an ocean'**

'No'

'**Yes, and I like her, you can tell by just looking at her that she has a fiery spirit'.** I got up and walked out, there was no need for me to be in that awful room anymore. And there was no need to sit there and let my beast bug me over that girl. As I was walking through the halls I pulled my phone out to text Bankotsu. 'Tell everyone to be at my house after school today'. I looked up and there sat Sango on the floor in the hallway rather pissed off.

Inuyasha and Sango used to be friends at one point, the three of us used to hang out every now and then. For a human she was rather intelligent but her love for playing music lead to the fall out between us all. She had tried out to be the drummer in my group 2 years ago and it angered Inuyasha, if it wasn't for his petty drama about it all I would have let her be in my group but I passed her up and Inuyasha let her in his group. They had their differences and she left his group to form her own.

"It was a fluke" I spoke while coming to stop in front of her.

"What?" she asked looking up towards me.

"We only beat you because she didn't sing" and then I walked off towards the front of the school. I didn't see the need to go to class it was all boring stuff I already knew. I got into my black Gram Turismo Maserati and drove back home where I could at least have an hour or 2 of peace.

* * *

**After School**

A knock on my door woke me up from my nap. The door opened to reveal the little annoying toad my father had hired some years ago.

"Master Sesshoumaru, your friends are here" he spoke

"Very well Jaken lead them to the music room" he closed my door and walked off. I closed the book that was lying next to me on my bed and got up. I walked towards the music room and already I could hear Bankotsu and Shiro bickering loudly. 'Those two just need to get together and put the rest us out of our misery of hearing the bicker'. I opened the door and walked in.

"Will the two of you shut up?" I asked

"Sorry boss" they said in union.

"Shiro, enlighten us on the best number for our group to do because practically I was bored with the phantom of the opera that I stopped paying attention about half way through." Shiro giggled.

"Well in my opinion we do either phantom of the opera song or past the point of no return."

"Oh, goody a duo" Bankotsu chimed in. I shot him a glare.

"It's simple really, easy non dramatic or Dramatic".

"Can you sing them though?" She smiled at me

"Only one way to find out, let's get started. Bankotsu find the lyrics"

"Yes dear"

* * *

**K.P.O.V … After School-Akira house**

"Kagome stand still" Akira shouted.

"I can't, my first reaction to wearing this little amount of clothing is COVER UP" I shrieked back

"UGH you are way to …. To…. Goody goody for your own good" she sighed. I shifted slight." Don't make me call your brother in here to make you stand still" she threatened. I quickly stopped moving 'just like her to pull the brother card on me'

"Here put these boots on, it will complete your outfit". I looked at my outfit, a black wig with bangs, a studded black collar, a black sequined bra, a black lacy shoulder thing, a black studded leather corset thing that covered my stomach, black booty shorts with a black cage skirt and thigh high lace up black leather boots.

"Perfect, and the day of the show you will be wearing eye lashes and some other make up". Just then some knocked on the door.

"Since I heard you saying perfect can we see the outfit?" I heard through the door. I shook my head no but of course she smiled and said sure. I quickly covered my eyes and I hear the door open.

"D-A-M-N Kagome, you look hot" I heard Sango say

"Perfect Shiro, it almost looks just like the one in the movie". Lucius commented.

"Damn I'm going to be chasing guys away from you for weeks to come" my brother commented. He sniffled "my little kagome is growing up so quickly".

"That's it I'm putting my regular clothes back on" I stormed off to the dressing area Shiro set up for everyone.

"K now it is kohaku and souta's turn". She handed them both a pair of leather pants. They looked at each other then back at her.

"There leather"

"And"

"Don't you know leather just rubs a guy the wrong way?"

"PUT THEM ON" she shouted at them. The hung their heads in defeat and walked off to the dressing area just as I was coming out of it. I handed my stuff back to Akira who hung it up in a garment bag labeled with my name on it.

"You got those lines memorized?"

"I think I got them all down". Just then Kohaku and Souta walked out with their arms covering their bare chest.

"Oh goody they fit"

"Barely" Souta murmured

"Oh quit your whining" she walked over to them with some sort of strap thing in her hands. When it was on the guys it reminded me of a bra but for guys and it didn't cover up anything really. It had an o ring in the front, right in the middle of their chest. And the straps all attached to the ring, two straps went across the chest under the arms and around to connect to a clip in the back. And the other two straps went over their shoulders and connected in the back to the clip. Akira walked back over to her desk and grabbed 2 black leather collars and 2 black sunglasses. They were both handed to them and put on

"Outfit 2 and 3 Complete, Sango your turn". Sango panicked Akira grabbed Sango's garment bag and handed it to her. Sango unzipped the bag and screamed.

"No way, I am NOT wearing fishnet stockings and an orange shirt" she yelled

"Oh yes you are NOW CHANGE" Akira yelled back "or I can change you myself". You could hear kohaku laughing

"Oh shut up kohaku". And Sango went to change. Kohaku and Souta handed Akira back her outfit and sat next to me.

"Lucius here's your outfit". Akira handed him a bag and off he went to change.

"Come on out Sango, I promise we won't laugh" I said. Sango inched her way out of the dressing area.

"I hate you Akira" Akira only answered with a giggle.

"Dear God Sango look at your legs, they are like perfect, why do you insist on hiding them under those baggy jeans your wear? Akira asked.

The 3 of us sitting down looked at Sango. She had on an orange corset type top on with a black booty type shorts on with feather attached to it and some fishnet stockings, on top of the fishnet on top of the fishnet stocking were orange stockings that went to mid thigh and connected to black garter straps. Akira handed her a pair of black high top sneakers and some fishnet gloves.

"I think it looks good" I stated "more clothes than I had on" Just then Lucius came out in his glory of clothing.

"Wait why does he get to be all covered up?" Sango asked

"Because that is what my character calls for my dear" he stated. He had on a Brown leather jacket with redish brown fur on the collar, a blue scarf, a navy blue undershirt with a deep v, a mustard long sleeved tunic shirt with a dark grey colored pants, black boots and a black belt with a skull in the middle. Akira handed him a holster type bag which he put on and then his little toy gun with a glow stick attached to it.

"can't have real guns at school, so I painted this toy gun black and we can put a glow stick on it to look like the one in the movie"

"Very good akira, you have a knack for this"

"It's in my blood".

"What about your outfit" I asked. She walked over to her bag and pulled it out. Black short vest that had long see through sleeves, a white shirt with some frilly stuff on it, a black puff skirt with some black tights and black boots and a black wig.

"Of course even she gets to be covered up" Sango complained.

"Okay you two go change and we can get started on the practicing"

* * *

**Monday After School**

Over the weekend Anna had texted for the groups to met in auditorium for a special surprise. They were running a few minutes late which caused Inuyasha to be in a foul mood. He was cussing a storm up as usual.

"Inuyasha shut that mouth up before I wash it out with soup for you" anna said walking in.

"Well, your fucking late" she glared at him.

"Watch it puppy I'm twice your age and kick your ass in 5 seconds flat"

"Anna, don't make me disqualify you" her brother said walking in behind her. Anna growled at Tai be he ignored her and walked up to the stage. "Sorry we are late; we decided to spice things up a bit"

"Open the curtain please" Anna yelled. Once they were fully open we could see a bunch of stuff on the stage.

"These things behind me are Scenes that were used in the plays and musicals that the drama club has used in their school performances in the last few years."

"They have done grease, Mamma Mia and various other musicals so we asked them if we could borrow the scenes that we might need for you to use on Wednesday"

" You each get about 30 Minutes or so to put your scene together and practice it and we will start with grease and lost boy will go first, the rest of you split up and go sit in a class room until Anna or I come find you"

* * *

**S.P.O.V -90 minutes later**

We sat in the room for 90 minutes now going over and over the song. Tai poked his head into the room.

"Your turn crescent" he said before turning around and walking out. We followed him to the Auditorium and went straight to work to set up the scene we needed. Shiro ordered Koga and Bankotsu around setting things up for the scene, Stairways pushed to be on the sides they were linked by a bridge, a fire put in the middle of them.

"That's good guys, that's really all we need."

"let's get to practicing them we got 20 minutes"

After the 3rd time of Shiro trying to teach the other guys to dance she wanted to go through the number at least once. We started our singing and the guys began to dance.

"Get out of my koga I'm trying to dance here" Bankotsu and koga started shoving each other.

"CANT YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" she yelled.

"Times up guys" Anna said before walking away.

"You 2 better practice at home I won't have you messing the number up because you can't dance"

* * *

**K.P.O.V**

"Finally our turn" my brother said while following tai out of the room and down the hall. The rest of us followed behind. We walked into the auditorium to see the last team's scene still up. Shiro and Lucius quickly started to take it apart and put our up with the help of kohaku and Souta. 10 minutes later they had it finished and Lucius us to go to certain spots. We went threw it a couple times without music and it was good. It wasn't until they added the music that I messed up.

"Kagome your behind" Lucius yelled. I caught up only to freeze when it got to the part where I needed to dance. Lucius was at his wits ends I could see it.

"Were doomed" he said. I wanted to cry we were going to lose because I couldn't do my part. My brother walked over to me.

"Come on kag's I know you can do this, you have to believe in yourself" I nodded my head and whispered to go again. He had Lucius restart the music. I made it through the first part, only stubbed once with my dance part and then finished it off strong.

"Better kagome, just calm the nerves and relax you can do this in your sleep."

"Times up guys, see you Wednesday" Anna yelled from the auditorium doors.

* * *

**Performance Day**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, Kaoru here and ready to start the show off. The challenge for this week was Musicals and Opera's and I can tell you right now we are in for a treat." He paused " now part of the challenge was to recreate and number from a musical or opera and they had to put together the set for the scene as well, to start us off we have the Lost Wolf boys so lets give them a round of applause." The curtain came up .

_**Hiten(boys**__):_ _Why this car is automatic__  
__It's systematic__  
__It's hydromatic__  
__Why it's a grease lightning (Grease lightning)__  
__We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads__  
__oh yeah__  
__**Ginta:**__ Keep talking whoa keep talking_

_**Hiten:**__ Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

_**Ginta:**__ I'll get her ready, i'll kill to get her ready_

_With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door__  
__You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit__  
__In Grease Lightning__(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)__Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile__  
__(Grease lightning go grease lightning)__  
__Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial__  
__(Grease lightning go grease lightning)__  
__You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning__  
__Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

* * *

The curtain came down when they finished their entire number and inuyahsa group rushed to put their scene up, not that they needed much for it.

"Also doing Grease is Fiery red"

_**Miroku:**__ Before I was born, late one night,__  
My papa said everything's alright__  
The doctor laughed when Ma lay down__  
With her stomach bouncing all around__  
Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive__  
Mama gave birth to the hand-jive_

_**Rin:**__ I could barely walk when I milked a cow__  
When I was three I pushed a plow_

_**Shippo:**__ While chopping wood I moved my legs__  
I started dancing when I gathered egg__s_

_**Rin and Shippo:**__The townfolk clapped, I was only five_

_He'll out dance 'em all, he's born to hand-jive_

_**Miroku:**__ Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody_

_**Everyone:**__ Born to hand-jive, baby,__  
Born to hand-jive, baby_

Once the curtain came down at the end of their song it was a mad rush to put the scene for Mamma Mia up.

"Now on to Soulless wind doing a number from Mamma Mia" the curtain came up

_**Kikyo:**__ Half past twelve__  
__And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone__  
__How I hate to spend the evening on my own__  
__Autumn winds__  
__Blowing outside my window as I look around the room__  
__And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom__  
__Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer__s_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Once they were finished it was once again a made rush to get up the phantom of the opera scene.

"Is it just me or does Sesshoumaru look absolute divine in that tux? Akira asked. Sango and I looked over and him. We both nodded our heads he was to die for in that outfit.

'Stop that kagome, must focus on performance' I told myself.

* * *

**S.P.O.V**

"Ready?" I asked my group. They all nodded so we all went our separate ways to out spots.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it looks like our next group is ready; give it up for Crescent doing Phantom of the Opera."

_**Sesshoumaru:**__ You have come here__in pursuit of__  
__your deepest urge,__in pursuit of__  
__that wish,__which till now__  
__has been silent,__silent . . ._

_I have brought you,__that our passions__  
__may fuse and merge -__in your mind__  
__you've already__succumbed to me__  
__dropped all defenses__completely succumbed to me -__  
__now you are here with me:__no second thoughts,__  
__you've decided,__decided . . ._

_Past the point__  
__of no return -__no backward glances:__  
__our games of make believe__are at an end . . .__  
__Past all thought__of "if" or "when" -__  
__no use resisting:__abandon thought,__  
__and let the dream __descend . . ._

_What raging fire __shall flood the soul?__  
__What rich desire __unlocks its door?__  
__What sweet seduction __lies before __us . . .?_

_Past the point __of no return,__  
__the final threshold -__what warm,__  
__unspoken secrets __will we learn?__  
__Beyond the point __of no return . . ._

_**Shiro:**__ You have brought me __to that moment__  
__where words run dry,__to that moment__  
__where speech __disappears__  
__into silence,__silence . . ._

_I have come here,__hardly knowing__  
__the reason why . . .__In my mind,__  
__I've already __imagined our __bodies entwining__  
__defenseless and silent -__and now I am__  
__here with you:__no second thoughts, _

_I've decided,__decided . . ._

_Past the point __of no return -__  
__no going back now:__our passion-play__  
__has now, at last,__begun . . .__  
__Past all thought __of right or wrong -__  
__one final question:__how long should we__  
__two wait, before__we're one . . .?_

_When will the blood __begin to race__  
__the sleeping bud __burst into bloom?__  
__When will the flames,__at last, consume __us . . .__? _

_**Sesshoumaru and Akira:**__ Past the point__of no return_

_the final threshold -__the bridge_

_is crossed, so stand __and watch it burn . . ._

_We've passed the point __of no return . . ._

_**Sesshoumaru:**__ Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime__  
__Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me __With you here __Beside you__  
__Anywhere you go __Let me go too__  
__Christine that's all I ask of_

The curtain came down at the end of our performance. 'Another performance Perfected'

* * *

**K.P.O.V**

"Wow they were good" I said

"Yeah, but hey we can do better" Sango said

"Let's go we got work to do" Lucius ushered Kohaku and Souta to help him set up our scene to look like the alleyway that was in the movie. Sango and I stayed off to the side just watching them set things up. I took my coat off and waiting for them to tell me to take my spot.

"Places everyone" Lucius called

"I stood next to my brother and kohaku. "You can do this kags, easy as pie "

"Alright here we go for our last group ladies and gentlemen, Masquerade Legacy". The curtains came up and our Shiloh and GraveRobber aka Akira and Lucius ran in and then the music started.

_**Girls:**__ I can't feel anything at all  
_

_**Lucius(graverobber):**__ Drug Market, submarket_

_Sometimes, I wonder why I ever got in. Blood Market Love Market_

_ Sometimes, I wonder why they need me at all. _

_Zydrate comes in a little glass vial_

_**Akira (shilo):**__ A little glass vial?_

_**Sango and girls:**__ A little glass vial_

_**Grave Robber**__: And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery_

_**Grave Robber:**__ And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy_

_**Grave Robber:**__ And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready for surgery_

_**All:**__ Surgery..._

_**Kagome (Amber Sweet):**__ Grave Robber, Grave Robber  
Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother.  
Graver Robber, Grave Robber  
Sometimes, I wonder why I need you at all._

_**Grave Robber:**__ And Amber Sweet is addicted to the knife_

_**Shilo:**__ Addicted to the knife?_

_**Girls:**__ Addicted to the knife_

_**Grave Robber:**__ And addicted to the knife  
She needs a little help with the agony_

_**Girls:**__ Agony!_

_**Grave Robber: **__And a little help comes in a little glass vial  
In a gun pressed against her anatomy  
And when the gun goes off, Miss Sweet is ready for surgery_

_**Girls:**__ Surgery..._

_**Amber Sweet:**__ Graver Robber, Grave Robber  
Sometimes, I wonder why I need you at all._

_**Girls:**__ It's clean, It's clear  
It's pure It's rare_

_**Grave Robber:**__ It's takes you there  
It's takes you there Before you cut  
A change inside_

_**Amber Sweet: **__I can't feel nothing at all  
Feel alive!_

_**Grave Robber:**__ (Whistles Blind Mag tune)_

_**Amber Sweet:**__ So you think you got heart?  
So you think you got balls?  
So you think you Mag can sing?_

_**Shilo**__: I don't think nothing at all._

_**Amber Sweet:**__ So you think Mag has pipes? Well, it's my turn to shine.  
When the Repo Man strikes!_

_**Shilo:**__ What are you talking about?_

_**Grave Robber**__: Mag's contract's got some mighty fine print_

_**Shilo**__: Some mighty fine print?_

_**Girls:**__ Some mighty... fine... print_

_**Grave Robber:**__ And that mighty fine print puts Mag in a mighty fine predicament  
If Mag up and splits, her eyes are forfeit And if GeneCo and Rotti so will it  
Then a Repo Man will come And she'll pay for that surgery, Surgery!_

_**Girls:**__ I can't feel nothing at all_

"Okay guys that's it for the show please vote on your way out".

* * *

**Backstage:**

"omg guys I loved the performances" Anna squealed.

"I agree they were great especially our Zydrate anatomy one, I must say you pulled it off rather well" Tai added

"While we wish we could stay Tai and I have a very strict schedule, we will text you in the next few days to tell you your assignment" they both walked out.

"That's it's…. Ugh. I'm getting out of this costume now" Inuyasha bickered while walking away.

"Now I wonder what they have in store for us" Shiro commented before walking away. My group shrugged their shoulders and we all walked away.

"Akira Next time can I have more clothes on, I feel like all the guys undressed me with their eyes" I stated. My whole group laughed.

* * *

Songs Used:

Grease Lightning-Grease- /watch?v=wK63eUyk-iM

Born to Hand Jive(choose this because its from the original movie but i prefer glee's version of the song sung)- /watch?v=Gcatxob0WNI

Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie(a man after midnight)-Mamma Mia- /watch?v=PctJPcoDvCU

Past the Point of no Return- Phantom of the Opera- /watch?v=D-ZAgfR_Ck0

Zydrate Anatomy- Repo! the genetic Opera- /watch?v=tevg_jT5Sco

Till Next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Pop Week

Hi guys! sorry i didnt post this last week. i was swamped with a test in math class and i had a allergic reaction to something and it made me feel horrible for days and the last 2 weekends i spent the entire weekend at a renaissance faire which was fun but it did nothing to help my allergies. and i do regret to say that i have a final in about 3 and half weeks so im so stressed to the point where im having a hard time coming up with a chapter so please forgive me if i dont post every week. Now with this chapter ive had it sitting on my desk for like almost 2 weeks now so i really had to take my time and reread it before i finally posted it her.e someone actually gave me a good idea for the next chapter but i havent finished it yet and it was alittle hard to write but i think i managed to do well with it . so On with the chapter and i dont own inuyasha.

* * *

Back alley way near shrine

"Long time no see old friend" a voice whispered

"Likewise Yoshihiro, as request I have come 5 months before her birthday"

"She needs extra protection now, as the day comes closer I've seen more and more of our enemies"

"You know I can only protect her at night, the sun is not my friend"

"I know, my son will watch her during the day at night you will take his place and watch over so he can rest"

"I didn't know you had a son, you never told me about the boy"

"There was no need"

"Anyway, will I be able to interact with her, because I can smell jasmine from her and I assume that is probably her, or must I stay in the shadows?"

"It's up to you, but hurt her and ill kick your ass"

"I wouldn't dare harm her…. Much my old friend" the guy smiled "so where will I be staying?"

"Souta, my son has cleared a space under one of the storage houses, it is sun proof and she does not know about it"

"Does she know anything at all?"

"No, it's safer for her that way" the man pulsed his aura. Soon Souta came out from the shadows.

"Show him to his new home, take him around the shrine and inform your mother of his presence" Souta nodded and started to walk away.

"If he so wishes he may talk with your sister" and then he was gone

"So…. You're the new watcher, your name?"

"Eric, you are?"

"Souta, Her brother, you must be a vampire because no one has used that room I had to clean for many years"

"I was the one who built it boy" he smiled showing off his fangs

"Super" Souta exclaimed.

"I don't like sarcasm boy" Souta kept walking on.

"And I don't like to be up all night, get a move on dude" Eric used his vampire speed to catch up to Souta.

"I don't need to be shown around, it doesn't look like it has changed much". Souta rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he pointed to a window in the front of the house. "That is her room, if you're smart you will stay out of there"

"And if I don't?"

"I will kick your ass"

"Didn't your father ever teach you to not play games you can't win puppy? I'm 1000 years old"

"Wow, you're as old as dust, speaking of dust you might want to get underground sun will be up soon". The two men went their separate ways for the rest of the night.

* * *

That Morning K.P.O.V

"Souta! WAKE UP, IM LEAVING NOW" I yelled while walking out of the door. I walked rather slowly so he could catch up to me. As I got to the god tree that's been on our last for centuries I spotted something lying at the base of the tree.

'Wonder who's been here this early'. I walked closer to the tree and looked down there sat a flower in a bowl of water. 'It's a lotus'

"Thought you said you were leaving"

"I was but then I saw something near the tree so I walked over here and look Souta someone left a lotus here". Souta looked at the flower for a few seconds then he bent down picked the bowl up and threw it across the court yard.

"Souta, what was that for?"

"Nothing let's go" he said before walking away. I looked back at the flower lying there on the floor. With sadness in my eyes I turned around and walked after my brother. The walk was filled with silence and when we got to school he walked away without saying good bye. He even walked pasted Kohaku.

"Don't take it personally, he ignored me this morning and I have no clue why". I hugged kohaku and continued on to class.

Math Class

I walked in and went to the teacher's office as usually, just as I was walking up to the office the teacher comes out.

"Miss Higurashi, join the class today". The teacher walked to the front of the class. "Everyone close your books, I have a rather pointless project for you, See this weekend there is supposed to be a full moon and to me full moons are just beautiful. I want you to calculate the exact time of sun set and rise and the moons set and rise time. The answers are purely your opinion of course though I do expect that everyones times will be close. All I ask is that you do a three day study, write a paper, take some pictures, film it I don't care you can even work in teams of 2 or 3 if you want but this project is due Monday. So for the rest of class today talk amongst yourselves".

'Really, this is dumb' I thought to myself.

* * *

S.P.O.V

"Really, this old man is crazy" Shiro voiced "does he really think I will stay up all night to watch the moon"

"He didn't say you had to stay up all night you can take a few hours nap you know"

"Oh shut up Bankotsu".

I searched the room until my eyes fell on her. It was unusual to see her sitting outside of the teacher office.

'She's so pretty'

I groaned 'not you again'

'Yes me again, you can't get rid of me I am your beast and what I like I get'

'Not this time, she's human'

'And…..'

'She would die well before we did'

'You know that's not true, if we were to mate her she would live as long as we do'

'No, I will not tie myself to someone in that way'

"Hey Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Bankotsu asked "Your kind of staring at that poor girl over there"

"Maybe he likes her Bankotsu"

"I will be working alone" I said before gathering my things and leaving the class.

"Now look at what you did Shiro"

"What, it's not like he doesn't like her; admit it even you do bank"

"She is pretty, but she is no Shiro"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

Taisho house

Rin was in the passenger seat babbling away as usual.

"So Betsy was like 'you're so pretty' to this girl and then the next thing I know Betsy had cut the poor girls hair, the poor girl just started to cry. I hate how they treat new girls" she paused as I pulled into the garage and shut the car off. We both gathered our things and got out and started to walk inside. She stopped as we got toward the kitchen

"OMG, their home" Rin squealed before running inside. I looked over to where my father's cars were parked; indeed his black limo was back and parked in its usual spot. 'So they have returned' I continued on into the kitchen to see rin's bag on the floor, Jaken was bickering about making tea and I could hear Rin and Izayoi talking. I walked towards their voice they were sitting in the living room catching up.

"Sesshoumaru, my son so good to see you" Izayoi said

"hn"

"Back to that again I see, we were getting along so well too"

"That was before you disappeared for 2 years" I turned and walked away towards the stairs

"Oh your father wishes to speak with you; he is in his office"

'Great' I walked past the stairs and down the hallway to where his study was. Before I could even knock I heard his voice threw the door. Opening the door I saw him sitting there writing away

"Oh Sesshoumaru, my boy please shut the door and sit". I closed the door and sat down while he finished writing something. He got up and went over the safe that was hidden behind a picture and opened it pulling out a big book.

"I want to tell you a story my son" he started.

"Many years ago an old seer came to 2 very important families. One was a family of demons and the other a family of holy beings. The seer told them that many years would pass until two were born. He would be of the moon and she would be a kind hearted priestess much unknown of her full potential she would be known as the lotus. They upon her 18th birthday will fall in love and mate bringing the world into harmony. All wars will cease to exist for she has the power to change lives; the guy is her soul protector. For many years, many generations for these two families pondered who the prophecy could be about until about 18 years ago. The families finally figured it out, the being of the moon is an inu-demon and you my son are the last full inu male born. You are the soul protector of the girl who is known as The lotus."

"the lotus?" I asked

"yes, The kind hearted priestess comes from a tale that's been in her family for many generations. From what I understand is that the tale in that holy family was a man would fall in love with a girl and one night on accident they would be like any normal teenagers and let their hormones rule them for a brief few minutes. They would go to his family's pond that was filled with lotus flowers and that is where she would be conceived. Then one night while his wife was home relaxing he went to the pond and picked a lotus for her. When he got back to the house he handed his wife the flower and as soon as she touched it her water broke, that night a beautiful baby girl was born he nicknamed her lotus. He didn't find out about the tale in his family until after she was born. While I do know who the girl is I cannot tell you for it is something you must learn on your own."

"if I ignore this prophecy?" I asked

"you will not, if you were to ignore it those who have sought for many years to kill her will do so, leaving the world as we know it to destruction"

"Where do I start looking?"

"Well I would start with this book, it tells us partly from what I read already that the lotus flower represents not just creation but the timeless and continual process of birth and rebirth, flawless and timeless beauty. We know one thing for sure, like the flower she sleeps at night, at sunrise with the waking of the sun, she emerges to life. The opening of the petals symbolizes the potential for the soul to expand and blossom into beauty and divinity. In other words my son surrender of the mind to the powers of above.

She is human, priestess, open and submissive, maybe a little shy and you can tell from one look that she can achieve so much more than she shows. Her roots are mired in the muddy worldliness and sin, oh and I almost forgot she goes to your school that's why that's why it was made" he tossed the book at me and dismissed me, I got up and walked out of his study.

"Hey fluff ball, dad in his office?" I walked past him not even bothering to answer. "thanks for the help ass"

"Inuyasha watch your mouth"

"Sorry pops"

'There can't be many mikos at the school, this should be easy'. I sat down at my desk in my room and opened the book, before I knew it 4 hours had passed and finally I had at least one helpful tip.

"These two will begin with a slight pull, a sort of instant calming effect that will turn to lust and desire and eventually they will become one and peace will pour out of their union" I paused and looked up from the book it hit me then and there. "Kagome". My door swung open.

"Hey dick wad, dad said its dinner time"

"Get out"

"Watcha reading?"

"None of your business now leave"

"Fine starve" he slammed my door closed. I picked up my phone to see some text that I missed.

Text from Tai: 'Next Challenge: pop and meeting on Monday after school'

Text from Bankotsu: 'boss, I don't write pop'

I replied to Bankotsu: 'meet me at school, now, just you'. I gathered my things and left my room.

"Sesshoumaru, dinner, Now". I walked right out the door to the garage ignoring him.

* * *

25 minutes later

"K, why are we here at school on a Friday evening" Bankotsu asked

"Were breaking in to do some research"

"This is not how I planned to spend my night". We walked to the back of the school and I knocked on the janitor's door. The old man opened it and let us in.

"That's not what I call breaking in dude"

"hn". I continued to walk towards the office. Once there I went straight to file cabinet and pulled a draw out.

"So I needed to be here for this why?" I didn't acknowledge him. 'Here it is, her file'

"Kagome Higurashi, so you do like her?" he asked me

"Ever here about the story of the Lotus" I asked him

"Yeah it's a girl who is supposed to bring about the peace with her protector"

"What if I told you this was her?"

"No way, that innocent, sweet, shy girl is the lotus?" I nodded, he sighed" and you're her protector" I nodded again. "And that's why I'm drawn to her" I said

"Then you need to see this" he responded while pulling his sleeve up.

"I've seen that before, father has it"

"It's the symbol for the company of light, sworn to protect the lotus" he paused. "My father was a member and he trained me to become one of the members before he was murdered"

"Who is the leader?"

"Ask your father, that's all I can tell you"

"We got what we came for, now I must ask for your help"

"With what?"

"I need you to get close to her, become her friend and I mean a friend nothing more Bankotsu"

"But shouldn't you be the one getting to know her"

"I want to see how much she knows without scaring her, and the book says soon the pull will turn to lust and desire I don't think she will be ready for that yet and I rather not move this along that fast"

"Okay, now can we focus on this week's challenge?"

"Listen to the radio for all I care, just make sure it's a good song" I paused. "Just because I'm supposed to fall in love with her doesn't mean I'm going to let them win"

* * *

K.P.O.V – Monday Meeting after school

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Anna said walking into the auditorium. "this weeks challenge as you all know by now is pop/hip hop, so those bands that play instruments you kind of don't have to this week since I doubt you could play that type of music properly. Now for the second part of the challenge, from this week on you must perform a dance number. It can be solo, duo, trio or group numbers."

"Can we like combine our song challenge with the dance challenge?"

"Yes Kikyo you my if you wish" Anna paused "and I don't want to see a bunch of hip hop routines every week, if I were you guys I would find time to visit the dance teacher on campus before she leave at lunch. Her name is lina and she has been teaching here for like 15 years now, now she is a harsh teacher but she will help you achieve great things in dance and if you can't get to her before lunch she does run a studio not far from here she is there from 1pm to 10 at night."

"Why do we have to dance?"

"Because Inuyasha, your father asked for it to be a part of the competition and Tai and I thought it would be funny to see how well you dance. Part of the reason we are doing this is because in some dancing in your music videos if you win. Listen I have to go, good luck sees you on Thursday for the show". My group got up and left, we walked to our favorite bench to discuss our plans

"This week sucks"

"I agree with you Sango" Lucius added

"S kagome what are you gonna sing?"

"What? Why do I always have to sing?"

"Because we only do really well when you sing" I glared at Sango.

"I will sing, I've got a song"

"Really Souta?"

"Yeah, and we can still play our own instruments but, kagome has to do the dance number"

"WHAT, no way? I yelled at him

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes and that if final"

"Ugh" I yelled.

"I think he is right Kagome, the dancing you did for last week's number was good".

"That was not dancing it was….. Moving"

"Movement is like dancing though" Lucius added in

"You know I hate when you do that Lucius"

"So what are you going to do kagome?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something"

"So Souta practice at my house tomorrow?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I can leave kagome at home since she won't be singing anyway"

"Oh goody, thanks"

"You know your cranky today"

"Like you were this morning" I paused "let's go mom wants us home early". I got up and walked away.

"She didn't get much sleep last night, bye guys".

* * *

At home

The sun was almost gone by the time we got home. Our walk home was quiet Souta was being smart and stayed a small distance behind me. I opened the door and walked into the house.

"Kagome dear, come here for a moment" I walked towards the coach and stood there my mom was sitting in the sofa chair and across from her was a man. He was hot and when I mean hot I mean like …. DAMN break me off a piece of that.

"Kagome this is Eric, he was a friend of your fathers" I looked over at the guy again, he didn't look a day over 25 there was no way he was my father's friend.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise"

"Who's the dude?" Souta asked finally making his way into the house.

"A friend of your fathers his name is Eric and watch your manners"

"Names Souta"

"Go put your bags upstairs and wash up for dinner, it's almost done". Souta and I both made our ways upstairs to clean up. I quickly started my project for class put an estimated time for when the sun set and moon raised to be fully in my view, I quickly then grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of the moon. 'He is right the moon is really beautiful'. Dinner was a blur to me infact the only thing I remember at all over the weekend and next few days until Thursday was that Eric and I talked every night. I came to find out that he was a vampire like Lucius but he couldn't come out during the day due to the sun. We bonded quickly, he told me of his past and I soon began to fall slightly for him.

* * *

Thursday: Pop/Hip-Hop showdown

We were all standing behind the curtain as usual. My group was wearing all black, black leather jackets with a mask design on the back. My hair was down in loose curls and I had a purple satin with black lace mask on that I used for Halloween.

"Everyone's music Is turned in right? Anna asked. We all said yes "good cause were about to start"

"We don't even know the order" Inuyasha yelled but Anna walked out and ignored him.

"Welcome guys, Kaoru here to get us started because you're in for another treat this week…. Actually it's more like a treat for the rest of the competition because and added challenge has been given. From this week on each group has to do a dance number. Now we're starting off with the Lost Wolf Boys and the challenge this week is Pop/Hip-Hop. Let's hear some noise guys"

**Manten**_**:**__ I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket _

_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_

_This is fucking awesome_

**Giten**_**:**__ Nah, Walk up to the club like,_

_"What up, I got a big cock!"_

_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_

_That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey_

_."Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,_

_Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_

_Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_

_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

* * *

"wow, that was some good dancing guys. From what I understand the dance challenge can be incorporate into the song challenge for the week so while some groups only do one performace others might do 2 performances. Lets move right on along to the 4th place group Fiery red. I know its shocking they are in 4th"

**Miroku:** _One Love. One Love_

**Shippo:** _Miroku and Shippo  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We go set it off tonight, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go  
Miroku! Holla at them like…  
_  
**Miroku:** _Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!_

Miroku and Shippo walk off stage and then more music starts. I watched as rin did a routine that spoke volumes, it was an acro routine.

* * *

"that was…. Wow. Everyone give a round of applause for fiery red. That dance number was amazing. Lets move right on along to Soulless wind"

**Kagura and Ayame:** _All the single ladies (7x)__  
_  
**Kikyo:** _Now put your hands up__  
Up in the club(club)__  
Just broke up(up)__  
Doing my own little thing__  
You decided to dip (dip)__  
And now you wanna trip (trip)__  
Cuz another brother noticed me__  
I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)__  
Don't pay him any attention__  
Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years(years)__  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

* * *

"Now those girls are on fire, they got some moves. Now on to our last two teams, they have been battling for first place and well last week crescent fell by 1 point, so here they are ladies and gents Crescent"

**Shiro:** _All along it was a fever__  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer__  
I threw my hands in the air, said show me something__  
He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
It takes me all the way__  
I want you to stay__  
_  
**Bankotsu**_: It's not much of a life you're living__  
It's not just something you take, it's given__  
Round and around and around and around we go__  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Not really sure how to feel about it

_Something in the way you move__  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
It takes me all the way__  
I want you to stay_

**Both**_: Ohhh the reason I hold on__  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone__  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving__  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

**Shiro**: Not really sure how to feel about it

_Something in the way you move_

_**Both:** Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
It takes me all the way_

_**Shiro:** I want you to stay, stay__ (_Shiro freezes in fear and misses her last line)_  
_

_**Bankotsu:** I want you to stay, ohhh (_Bankotsu looks over his shoulder at her and she runs off stage and the song comes to an end)

"Shit boss we need a dance number Shiro was supposed to dance"

"Make it up Bankotsu" I shove him back out on to the stage just as Shiro song choice comes on. After a few seconds he recognized the song and began to dance.

"not to sure what happened there but lets give them a round of applause and move on to masquerade legacy".

* * *

K.P.O.V

I was doing my dance number first. The band set up towards the back of the stage so the lights I needed for my number wouldn't hit them before it was there time to sing. The music started and I moved on queue.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark__  
__'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart__  
__Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tell 'em, girls)__  
__Baby loves to dance in the dark__  
__'Cause when he's lookin', she falls apart__  
__Baby loves to dance, dance in the dark (Tell 'em, girls)_

I finished my dance with a pose and then the band started with.

**Souta:**_ So hot__  
__Out the box__  
__Can we pick up the pace?__  
__Turn it up,__  
__Heat it up__  
__I need to be entertained__  
__Push the limit__  
__Are you with it?__  
__Baby, don't be afraid__  
__I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby__Let's go__  
__It's my show__  
__Baby, do what I say__  
__Don't trip off the glitz__  
__That I'm gonna display__  
__I told ya__  
__I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed__  
__Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart__  
__There's no way you'll ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
__'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
__'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet__  
__Well I'm about to turn up the heat__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's alright__  
__You'll be fine__  
__Baby, I'm in control__  
__Take the pain__  
__Take the pleasure__  
__I'm the master of both__  
__Close your eyes__  
__Not your mind__  
__Let me into your soul__  
__I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart__  
__There's no way 'ta ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
__'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
__'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet__  
__Well I'm about to turn up the heat__  
__I'm here for your entertainmen__t_

_Oh oh…mmmm_

_Entertainment…__  
__Oh oh…..Oh entertainment…__  
__I'm here for your entertainment…__Oooohhh…..__  
__Do you like what you see?__  
__Wooooaaaahhhh…__  
__Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
__'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)__  
__'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet__  
__Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)__  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

"there you go Ladies and Gentlemen, please vote on your way out".

* * *

Backstage:

"omg kagome you did great" akira said

"thanks, I was so afraid I would forget something, but hey you guys did really good too, I loved the song"

"hey Kagome, nice moves" Bankotsu said walking over to our group.

"thanks" I blushed "is shiro okay, she look liked shed seen a ghost when she was on stage"

"Oh yeah she will be fine, everyone makes mistakes every now and then, but please tell me how you came up with that dance"

* * *

S.P.O.V

I watched Bankotsu talk with kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. i….i "

"You're benched"

"What, no you can't do that to me, it won't happen again Sesshoumaru please"

"This is not up for discussion, you're benched until further notice" I walked away just as she started to cry. 'pathetic'

* * *

Back at home

"Oh Rin dear you did so good, you've gotten so good at your acro routines"

"Thanks mom"

"Oh Sesshoumaru dear I hope you weren't too hard on Shiro, poor girl had a rough performance"

"hn" she sighed before returning to babbling about girl things with Rin. I walked up to my room and picked up where I left off in the book my father had given me.

* * *

Songs used:

Macklemore -thrif tshop - dance inspired w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/ - watch?v=S5aHoVL18Sc

Enrique and pitbull - I like it. Rins dance solo was one i found on youtube i came across it and just fell in love with it w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/-watch?v=YHHurIyyGlI

Beyonce - Single Ladies. i wont post the video because im sure everyone has seen it but they used the dance videos moves for their performance

Rihanna - stay. now the reason i picked this is becuase i swear everytime i turn the radio on i hear this song so i decided to use it . the dance number that bankotsu did was too taio cruz- dynamite w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/-watch?v=mjCrsWRRQkU

Kagome solo was too Lady gaga's dance in the dark the entire dance starts at 7:45 the first part is a tutorial for the dance w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/-watch?v=313TjnbhkyI

Souta song was adam lamberts- for your entertainment

:) hugs and kisses


	8. Chapter 8: Queen Week

HI! sorry please dont kill me but finally Finals week was this week and i was so focused on studying for that bloody math final that i had no time to type this chapter up and post it and im so soo sooo sooo soooooo sorry! This chapter was made because someone was hoping awhile back when i did my musical/opera week that a queen song would be used but it wasn't so i came up with the queen week. Please do the poll at the end of the chapter i will wait till i get like 3 or 4 responses to it to post the next chapter

* * *

**Monday Morning –K.P.O.V**

Today was weird, classes were shorter and none of the teachers would tell us why. Sango and I at this point were in 3rd period playing volleyball. No one bothered to change into our P.E uniforms because our classes were only about 40 minutes long instead of the 75 minutes long. Right in the middle of me serving the ball to the other side a chime was heard over the pda system.

"Morning everyone, Tai here to announce 2 things.

1: SURPRISE! Its open house day, and well your parents have known about this day for about a month now and they will be arriving at 1:30 for the event to start.

And secondly: the standings for our competition, after last week's show it was a close call but the groups did amazing.

5th place: Lost wolf boys

4th place: Fiery Red

3rd place: Crescent

2nd place: Soulless wind

And first place goes to Masquerade Legacy.

Your 4th period teacher will fill you in on what needs to be done for the open house later on, this was Tai over and out."

"Open hour ugh" Sango complained

"It's only for a few hours Sango"

"Yeah but it's boring, dull, and a waste of time and it's not like Kohaku and I have parent s that would love this sort of thing"

"But you have your grandma that got to count for something"

"Yeah, but it still makes me miss my parents"

"Look, shake the badness off and get your ass to class because the bell rang like 3 minutes ago"

"Oh shit" Sango yelled before grabbing her bag and running out of the gym. I stood there for a minute before grabbing my own bag and heading out to my own class.

"Oh there you are Kagome". I groaned 'please don't be her'. I turned around and saw my teacher I placed a fake smile on just as she comes up to stand next to me.

"I loved your dance number; I'm a little surprised that it was hip-hop ish since I know you practically hated it in class"

"It went with the challenge theme"

"Well anyway, I really don't care what you do in our class besides what I set up already, all you have to do is go in there and press the play button on the laptop and put the video of your dance last week on a loop and your set, well have a good day" she walked away from me and then Tai turned the corner and smiled at me. 'Could this day get any worse' I groaned

"Kagome there you are, look I need your help. The principal asked that we have the competing groups come together to perform a number for the parents since they will be starting the open house off with a speech from the principal. Everyone else has already reluctantly agreed to do this and well they need you in the auditorium"

"Super"

"Have fun kagome"

* * *

**Auditorium**

"Personally I think I should be the lead"

"Hell to the no Kagura you suck"

"At least I didn't choke up and run off the stage like you did Shiro"

"At least I'm not a whore who opens my legs up every guy I see"

"Oh for the love of my sanity will you two bitches shut up"

"FUCK OFF INUYASHA" they yelled at him. Yup this was the scene I walked in to see. 'I feel a headache already'

"Oh there you are kagome; now that you are here we can get started on a song choice"

"First can we decide if we're going to play instruments or no instruments?" Sango asked

"Okay, everyone for Instruments raise your hand". Souta counted the yes votes. "The yes have it with 16 votes so to bad so sad"

"Sango, Koga and Naraku you all play drums so pick a number between 1 and 30, kagome you choose the number that wins". I thought for a number then nodded my head.

"I pick 10" Naraku said

"26" koga said

"And I will pick 2"

"Naraku was the closet, it was 7"

"Okay Naraku you play drums, we need a bass"

Lucius stepped forward before my brother could say anything else "ill do it"

"Okay then, we need key" Kanna stepped forward "okay kanna it is, you 3 go set up what you need for the time being"

"What about the main singers?' Kagura asked

"Well determine that once we pick a song, Lucius, Bankotsu mind helping me with a song selection" and off they went to pick a song.

* * *

**Souta P.O.V**

"I think we all agree here that the strongest singers we have are Kagome and Sesshoumaru" I pointed out.

"Souta's right and they should be the main focus here"

"Kagura won't like that"

"She can kiss my ass" Bankotsu said.

"What song could we do that would focus on them but still use a few other people in it?" just then I smiled.

"What are you conjuring up?" Lucius asked

"A Journey Medley"

"I like it" Bankotsu chimed in. Lucius pulled a piece of paper our and we started to write the songs out. After a few minutes we had it down.

"I think we got it" we gave it one last look over and nodded our heads at each other.

"well lets get started, we will have to throw some dancing into this"

"Okay everyone listen up , were doing a Journey Medley, Ayame we need you to help with some dancing for this okay?"

"sure thing souta"

"okay , here are you partner assignments, I will only say this once

Shiro-Bankotsu

Ayame-Koga

Sango-Miroku

Akira-Kohaku

Kikyo-Inuyasha

Rin-Shippo

Kagura-Hiten

Yura-Ginta

And Kagome- Sesshoumaru

As for Kyoya, Manten, Hakkaku and I we are going solo, unless Kyoya rather go and help with music"

Kyoya stepped forward and followed Lucius over to help with music.

"while those 4 back there learn music we will be going over the lyrics and dance moves, Kagome and Sesshoumaru you are our lead singers and as such you will start by the doors. What will happen is …."

* * *

**Three hour later- Back Stage- K.P.O.V**

"Akira, you really are awesome at putting together outfits in less than 2 hours".

"Well it was easy kagome, all guys own black suit pants, a black tie shirt and black shoes and well most owned a red tie and as for us girls I'm just lucky my mom just had these dresses made. They red metallic in them just looks stunning on you and Sango"

"Hey guys the principal is about to go on stage"

"Places everyone" everyone moved on to stage while Sesshoumaru and I walked out to stand behind the closed auditorium doors. We stood there staring at the doors. I could just barely hear the principal through the door

"Thank you parents and students for being patient through my speech now we have a special performance from this year's contestants in the battle of the bands"

I looked over at Sesshoumaru and he was focused and ready to go, he turned his head towards me and I gave him a smile then turned my head back towards the door. I barely heard the music start it was Souta on the piano. Sesshoumaru open his door and walked thru I could hear him through the door and then it was my turn.

**Sesshoumaru:** _Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind_

**Kagome **:_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
_

**Both**: _ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be  
_  
**Kagome**: _oh Boy  
you stand by me_  
**Both**_**:**__ I'm forever yours  
faithfully  
_  
**Everyone else**: _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh_

** Both:** _faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
faithfully  
_  
**Everyone: ** _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
_

**Sesshoumaru:** _She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to grove  
She loves the lovin' things_

**Kagome:** _It won't be long, yeah till you're alone  
When you love, oh, he hasn't come home  
Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
He's squeezin' another  
_  
**Everyone:** _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na_

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
_  
**Sesshoumaru:** _Just a small town girl  
livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
_

**Kagome:** _Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
_  
**Miroku**_: A singer in a smoky room  
_

**Sango:** _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

**Both**: _For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
_  
**Sesshoumaru and kagome:** _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights_

**Bankotsu:** _Working hard to get my fill,__  
everybody wants a thrill__  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,__  
Just one more time_

**Shiro**_**:**__ Some will win, some will lose__  
some were born to sing the blues_

**Kikyo:** _Oh, the movie never ends__  
it goes on and on and on and on_

**Sango and Miroku**: _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
their shadows somewhere in the night_

**Kikyo**: _Don't stop  
_  
**Everyone:** _Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

"Thank you contestants, lets give them a round of applause I know they worked very hard on that for us" he paused "now for the harder part, Students you are to take you parents to each and every one of your classes to see your work and have a good day"

* * *

**Backstage**

"Very good guys, now before you go and join your parents this weeks challenge are you ready for it?"

"Oh just tell us Anna" Inuyasha groaned

"Well then Inuyasha tell me what do you think of when I say Queen"

"Old annoying bitches who think they rule people"

"Umm no" Souta raised his hand

"Yes Souta?"

"The band queen"

"Yes, the band queen so due on Wednesday is one song that queen did. Here is a list for those of you who don't know what songs they did and just to be safe pick two incase the one you want it chosen. You have 5 minutes to discuss with your group and then I'll call you up one by one so that no groups get the same songs" we all split up and talked it over.

"Any idea's oh great Souta?" Sango whispered

"It's up to kagome actually since she has to sing"

"Again, well….. lets do this one, just make it a little edgier I guess"

"We can do that, now a back up just in case"

"Well this one then"

"Okay"

"That was easy" Sango said

"K, time is up, first group is" she pulled a paper out of a hat "oh goody Inuyasha" his group walked up and pointed at the song they wanted on the paper and then left to join their parents. The only ones who stayed in the auditorium were Rin and Inuyasha who were talking with their parents. Anna moved on to the next group which was the soulless witches who did the same thing then left and then the lost wolf boys went. Crescent was next, Bankotsu pointed at the paper for which song they wanted but Anna shock her head no and I could see Inuyasha smirk. Sesshoumaru sighed and pointed to the other song and then they went on their way.

"Sango" Anna called for us. We pointed to our number she smiled and we went on our way. Souta and I walked over to our mom.

"Hey kids" she said "let's go check those classes out and be on our way" Souta and I groaned we were both dead tired and ready to go home. We did all of Souta classes first then moved on to mine which we only had 2 different classes. Once we finally made it to my last class I was more excited to leave before even walking into it.

"Kagome there is no one in here dear"

"Yeah mom that's because I'm the only one in the class and the teacher doesn't even come anymore. She comes once a week to the main shows and scores me on that".

"Lucky" my brother said. I walked over to the laptop she set up and pressed play and my dance number from last week started to play on the projector.

"Hey that was last week's dance"

"Yup"

"She really rocked that dance"

"You know what Anna didn't mention a dance number for this week, but she did say every week we had one"

"Better get started on that"

"Well let's go home you two" mom said. We eagerly followed her out of school.

* * *

**Higurashi home K.P.O.V**

Tuesday was practice day for everything, we practiced the song after school at sangos house and then we got home ate dinner and we did our homework. I was finished with mine rather early so I focused on the dance number. I sat at my desk and thought and thought.

"Thinking hard little lady" a voice called

"Hi Eric, nice sleep?"

"Of course, now what has your brain so occupied"

"The dance number for this week I need to come up with one seeing as the performance is tomorrow"

"Well now, waiting till the last minute I see"

"Yup, oh I know, time to torture Souta MUWHAHAHA" I laughed while grabbing my shoes and running out of my room. I didn't see it but I know Eric smiled.

"Souta" I yelled while bursting into his room.

"Geez kagome I could have been naked"

"you burst into my room without knocking so shut up and grab your dance shoes and march your ass downstairs now, no if's, ands or buts'."

"Why?"

"Because we're doing a ballroom number"

"Oh man"

"NOW Souta, I want to go through it at least once"

"I hate you"

"Love you too brother". Once he finally made it down stairs to our basement I was all stretched out and ready to go.

"So what are we doing, please say I already know it"

"Yes you know it, but it has been two years since you quit ballroom with me so hip hip cool with you"

"Yeah, in fact I actually liked that one it was fun"

* * *

**Wednesday ShowTime K.P.O.V**

"Hope everyone is ready with their queen song and a dance number"

"Wait what dance number?" Inuyasha asked

"Like dummy she said 2 weeks ago "a dance number every week'".

"Shit" he yelled

"Better think fast puppy show is a about to start. Wolf boys you are first" Anna teased before walking out to sit in her seat in the crowd.

"WELCOME EVERYONE! How your ready for this week because I'm actually not sure what the challenge is" everyone laughed "all I know is that we are starting with The lost Wolf boys, So Boys take it away"

**All of them****:** _Are you gonna take me home tonight__  
__Ah down beside that red firelight__  
__Are you gonna let it all hang out__  
__Fat bottomed girls__  
__You make the rockin' world go round__  
_

**Hiten:** _Hey__  
__I was just a skinny lad__  
__Never knew no good from bad__  
__But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh__  
__Left alone with big fat fanny_  
_She was such a naughty nanny__  
__Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me__  
__Hey hey!_

Their song finished and all but Hakkaku and Manten left the stage. The two boys moved their mic's and the song for their dance number came on.

_I like big butts__  
And I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny__  
That when a girl walks in  
With an itty bitty waist__  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung,__  
Want to pull out your tough__  
'Cause you notice the butt  
Was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing__  
I'm hooked and I can't  
Stop staring__  
Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha__  
And take your picture_

Everyone laughed the entire time during their dance it was rather funny. They took a bow and then exited off the stage.

"Ha-ha that was good, Ladies watch yourself there's no telling what those big butt loving guys will do." Everyone laughed "On to Fiery red"

* * *

**Miroku,Inuyasha and Miroku**_**:**__ Is this the real life, is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

**Miroku:** _Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head  
pulled my trigger, now he's dead, mama  
Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

Their song ended Shippo and rin took center stage. Once Inuyasha and the rest of the group managed to push the bigger instrument out of the way their music started.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_and ignite your bones_  
_and I will try to fix you_

Everyone cheered at the beautifulness of their dance. I made tears come to your eyes and I did everything I could to not cry.

"Thank you Rin and Shippo that was pure beauty, Now we move on to Crescent, they had a bit of a mishap last week let's see if they can redeem themselves"

* * *

**Sesshoumaru:**_ Buddy you're a boy make a big noise__  
__Playin' in the streets gonna' be a big man some day__  
__You got mud on yo' face__  
__You big disgrace__  
__Kickin' your can all over the place__  
__Singin_

_'_**All the guys:**_ We will, we will rock you__  
__We will, we will rock you_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ Buddy you're a young man hard man__  
__Shoutin' in the street gonna' take on the world some day__  
__You got blood on yo' face__  
__You big disgrace__  
__Wavin' your banner all over the place_

**All the guys: **_We will, we will rock you__  
__Singin'__  
__We will, we will rock you_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ Buddy you're an old man poor man__  
__Pleadin' with your eyes gonna' make you some peace some day__  
__You got mud on yo' face__  
__You big disgrace__  
__Somebody better put you back into your place_

**All The guys:**_ We will, we will rock you__  
__Singin'__  
__We will, we will rock you__  
__Everybody__  
__We will, we will rock you__  
__We will, we will rock you__  
__Alright_

_************"Kyoya guitar solo*************_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ I've paid my dues__  
__Time after time__  
__I've done my sentence__  
__But committed no crime__  
__And bad mistakes__  
__I've made a few__  
__I've had my share of sand kicked in my face__  
__But I've come through_

_We are the champions my friends__  
__And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

**All the guys:**_ We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers__  
__'Cause we are the champions of the world_

**Bankotsu:**_ I've taken my bows__  
__And my curtain calls__  
__You brought me fame and fortune and everything that__  
__goes with it__  
__I thank you all __But it's been no bed of roses__  
__No pleasure cruise__  
__I consider it a challenge before the whole human race__  
__And I ain't gonna lose_

**Sesshoumaru: **_We are the champions my friends__  
__And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

**All the guys:**_ We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers__  
__'Cause we are the champions - of the world._

They were set up in the corner of the stage so they didn't have to move a thing. Kyoya and Bankotsu walked over and sat down in 2 chairs and waited for their music to start.

_I don't know why.__  
__I've got it so bad.__  
__But somehow I got.__  
__Out of a Fryn' pan._

_I'm in a new file.__  
__Where at it sooner.__  
__Buried with souls.__  
__I'm back in my head so._

_I'm ready to go.__  
__Slipping and sliding.__  
__I'm out of control.__  
__Tryin' to hide my head in a hole.__  
__There's something about you I've gotta know._

_Before we go to far.__  
__But I wanna know...__  
__I wanna Know...__  
__But I wanna know...__  
__What I wanna know is__  
__Are... Are you the One...__  
__Are you the One...__  
__Are you the One...__  
__Are You The..._

It was a good piece, contemporary and it was filled with skill we didn't know these two guys had. All the ladies in the crowd cheered of course.

"Very good, if I must say so myself I think they have redeemed themselves. On to the group that has been climbing the leader boards its Soulless wind"

* * *

_**Kikyo(the rest of the girls):**__This thing called love I just can't handle it__  
__this thing called love I must get round to it__  
__I ain't ready__  
__Crazy little thing called love__  
__This thing (This Thing) called love__  
__(Called Love)__  
__It cries (Like a baby)__  
__In a cradle all night__  
__It swings (Woo Woo)__  
__It jives (Woo Woo)__  
__It shakes all over like a jelly fish,__  
__I kinda like it__  
__Crazy little thing called love_

The girls all moved their mic's and Ayame stood center stage ready to dance.

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor__  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor__  
If your an animal then tear up the floor__  
Break a sweat on the floor__  
Yeah we work on the floor__  
Don't stop keep it moving__  
Put your drinks up__  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor__  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor__  
You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor__  
Brazil Morocco__  
London to Ibiza__  
Straight to LA, New York__  
Vegas to Africa_

* * *

"And finally the group that has been at number 1 for the last 3 weeks MASQUERADE LEGACY" The curtain went up and souta was at the piano, everyone at their instruments and I was on the other side of the stage across from souta.

**Everyone:**_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
_

**Kagome:**_ Each morning I get up I die a little  
can barely stand on my feet_

**Souta:**_ Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me_

**Kagome:**_ I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

**Souta and Kagome with back up from Akira and sango: **somebody_, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

**Souta:**_ I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
_

**Kagome:**_ I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes_

**Souta and Kagome:**_ Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(He works hard)_

**Lucius:**_ Everyday - I try and I try and I try –_

**Sango:**_ But everybody wants to put me down_

**Lucius:**_ They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe_

**Everyone:**_ Yeah - yeah yeah yeah  
_**  
Everyone:**_ Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

**Souta:**_ Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat_

_**Kagome:**__ I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free,_

_Kagome and Souta: Lord!_

**Everyone says over and over:**_ Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me _

_**Kagome**__: somebody to love_

**Everyone until end of song:**_ Find me somebody to love Can anybody find me somebody to love  
_

While the rest of the group moved the stuff I took my coat off and threw it back stage and took my spot not far from Souta. "Really kagome, I'm going to be prying guys away from you in that outfit"

"Shut up our songs about to start"

_The subject for tonight's lecture is rhythm (the beat)__  
__the driving force that holds our lives together__  
__without rhythm your heart wouldn't be__  
__without direction__  
__without moves__  
__without shakes _

_and so tonight we say hip hip chin chin the rhythm's action_

_the beat(11x)_

_and so tonight we say_

_hip hip chin chin(10x__)_

_the beat(3x)_

"Well oh hot damn, that was umm…. Only words to describe that was damn where can I learn those moves? As usual everyone please vote on your way out and have a good afternoon".

* * *

**S.P.O.V during Kagome and Souta dance number.**

The music started and she started to move.

'oh look at her in that outfit'. my beast of course loved the outfit. It was all black and short and i cant begin to describe it. She had on a form of black stockings with it and black heels that tied to stay on her feet. The way her hips moved was mesmerizing. The way the two of them moved in sync on that stage meant that they had done this before. Made me wonder. 'guess ill have to sent bankotsu to pry some information out of her'.

The music came to and end and hey bowed. I clapped my hands for them and then moved to be back stage with the rest of my group.

* * *

**K.P.O.V Backstage:**

"Damn kagome, you got moves girl, those hips of your can really move"

I blushed. "Thank you Bankotsu, you know you had some good moves yourself"

"Oh that thing, ha that was 2 days of torture from that dance teacher lina, did she help you guys too?"

"Oh no, Souta and I used to be ballroom completion's as a brother/sister duo, that number was for one of our more nontraditional samba competitions"

"Him….. Dance…. Wow"

"I know right, that's why like 2 years ago he quit to focus more on his music"

"So now we've seen you do hip hop and ballroom, im afraid to know what else you can do but at the same time I want to know"

"Well you will just have to wait to find out" I teased

"Gladly"

"So um, how's Shiro doing?" Akira asked

"Well, without her our dancing sucks, thus why we had to go to the lina and Sesshoumaru benched Shiro. She didn't complain this week, in fact we haven't seen much of her at all this week but come next will she will defiantly start to whine and complain and if he doesn't let her come back… let's just say we'll have to endure the wrath of bitch mode and that's scary"

"Yeah bitch mode doesn't sound like fun" Sango added in.

"We'll listen good job guys I have to go but see you next week, ill be better with my dancing to beat you kagome, just you wait"

"Bye Bankotsu" we all yelled

"He is so nice"

"Oh no, Akira has a crush, sorry girlie but he is dating Shiro"

"Aww man" Sango and I laughed at akira

"Come on lets go get changed and go eat I'm starving"

"PIZZA"

"Fine akira, Pizza it is"

* * *

S.P.O.V

"what did you learn?" i asked bankotsu

"Souta and her used to be competitive ballroom dancers, a brother/sister duo she called it and that number they did was for a nontraditional samba competition they did a few years ago. He quit being her ballroom partner about 2 years ago she said"

"hn"

"i think she knows more dance than she lets on to everyone"

"that is probably true, oh well lets go"

* * *

**Poll:** so I have the next chapter mostly written but I need help. Rank who you want to win for what place I've got points totaled up and I'm just not sure who to make win and lose. Vote please

1st:

2nd:

3rd:

4th:

5th:

* * *

Songs used:( youtube thing is the dance video inspiration for the songs i picked for them to dance too. Just take out the /)

Lost wolf Boys : Fat Bottom girls -Queen and Baby got back -M.C Hammer w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=MSHE0eAHQc8

Soulless wind: Crazy little things called love- Queen and On the floor Jennifer lopez w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=Fc0EzA2zWDY

Fiery Red: Bohemian Rhapsody -Queen and Fix you -Cold Play w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=9iurjDa1hpQ

Crescent: We will rock you/ We are the Champions- Queen and Are you the one- The presets w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=CzotL4SUNYc

Mas. Legacy: Somebody to love -by Queen used Glee Version since it was more upbeat for me and then Hip Hip Chin Chin by Club Des Belugas

w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=x1Kwwfg-lgE


	9. Chapter 9: Disney Week

Okay first thank you to those who voted on the poll, there's going to be one EVERY WEEK from now on. Please don't be afraid to ask for any special request. This week i posted this Disney chapter because when i wrote it 2 weeks ago it was my little cousins birthday and she love everything Disney so this chapter was for her and i let her pick all the songs used. I don't own any of them and i don't own inuyasha but i wish i did. oh the things i would do to sesshoumaru! oh on with the story 8-).

* * *

Friday Afternoon

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hello Bankotsu"

"Listen, I'm having this picnic tomorrow and I was wondering if your group would like to come"

"I will defiantly ask them"

"Okay, here's my number, text me if your gonna come and I'll send you the info"

"Later bank"

"You too kagome, hope you come" he ran to catch with Shiro. I turned around and there stood my brother.

"What did he want?"

"To see if we wanted to go to a picnic tomorrow"

"A picnic, I'd love too"

"Sounds like fun what do you think kohaku?" kohaku nodded his head

"All of us girls are in so, what do you say Souta and Lucius?"

"Im out voted I have to go where kagome goes"

"Guess we're all going to a picnic I better find some sunscreen" We all laughed at Lucius. I pulled my phone out and texted Bankotsu 'they all said yes'

'Awesome, Shinjuku Gyoen on the south side of the Japanese Garden pond'

"K guys he said Shinjuku Gyoen on the south side of the Japanese garden"

"Oh that place is beautiful, all the cherry blossoms"

"Akira its fall, cherry blossom season is spring"

"Mood killer"

"Yup that's me Sango the mood killer"

"Ha-ha see you guys tomorrow"

* * *

Saturday Picnic K.P.O.V

"Hey sis, why am I carrying your purse, umbrella and chair?"

"Cause… you have all the muscle"

"How about because you're lazy, are we there yet?"

"Jerk, and not long … I think" I looked down at the map again, it was official I had gotten us lost. I didn't even see soccer bag flying towards me head.

"Kagome watch out for that" …."Ball"

"Ow that really hurt" I rubbed the spot on my head where the ball collided. The force from ball was even enough to knock me down.

"Oh my gosh Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked while running over to me. She helped me up "I really didn't mean to kick it that hard"

"Let's get her some ice Sango". Sango held on to my arm and walked me over to the picnic area.

"Bankotsu, we need some ice I accidently kicked the ball a little too hard and well it collided with kagome head"

"Damn, remind me to never get on your bad side"

"Ha, Ice NOW"

"I'm fine Sango really"

"Indulge me please"

"Fine, gimmie the ice"

"Five minutes then you can remove the ice and join in on the fun okay?"

"Yeah thanks Bankotsu". I watched everyone go over and play soccer. There was laughing, joking, tickling and falling down just like kids. It felt like I was in a lifetime movie. Yes I'm addicted to the American TV. I smiled at the scene in front of me; it feels like I belong here with these people, it felt like we all belonged as one big family. Except this little voice in the back of my mind said something was off. I often wonder about my past especially my childhood and my father. Don't get me wrong I love my family but at times it feels like they are all hiding something from me. I got up and walked down towards the pond letting my heart and mind move me to where ever it wanted to go.

**Kagome**_**:**__Heart, don't fail me now__  
__Courage, don't desert me__  
__Don't turn back now that we're here__  
__People always say__  
__Life is full of choices__  
__No one ever mentions fear__  
__Or how the world can seem so vast__  
__On this journey...to the past_

_Somewhere down this road__  
__I know someone's waiting__  
__Years of dreams just can't be wrong!__  
__Arms will open wide__  
__I'll be safe and wanted__  
__Finally home where I belong__  
__Well, Starting now, im learning fast__  
__On this journey...to the past_

_Home, Love, Family__  
__There was once a time__  
__I must have had them too__  
__Home, Love, Family__  
__I will never be complete__  
__Until I find you...__One step at a time,__  
__One hope, then another__  
__Who knows where this road may go__  
__Back to who I was__  
__On to find my future,__  
__Things my heart still needs to know__  
__Yes, let this be a sign!__  
__Let this road be mine!__  
__Let it lead me to my past__  
__to bring me home...__  
__At last_

"It really is beautiful out here"

"I'd have to agree"

I jumped at the voice before looking over to see who it was. "Oh hi, Sesshoumaru?"

"You are correct, Kagome"

"Not playing soccer with everyone else?"

"Not much of a sports person, you?"s

"Yeah me neither"

"Why did you sing that song?"

"It's from a childhood favorite of mine, I can relate to it a lot"

"Rin loves that movie too"

"Well it's a good movie, I cry every time I watch it"

"What do you mean by you can relate to it?"

"Well in all honest truth, I never really knew my dad he died when I was around 2, sometimes I get little flashbacks of him but other than that I don't know much and in the movie she didn't remember her family at all but me I feel like a stranger in my family. There's probably some whole other family out there waiting for me"

"Must feel bad not knowing your dad"

"Well I do have one memory of him; he was singing me to sleep"

* * *

Back with the group at the Picnic

"Hey, where's kagome?"

"Shit"

"Don't fret Souta; she is down there on the bridge talking to Sesshoumaru"

"Wait what". Everyone runs over to peek just over the small hill so they couldn't see us.

"Wow he does talk to people"

"Inuyasha he is not that much of an ice lord that he never speaks to anyone"

"Could have fooled me"

"Alright leave them be guys, let's have some food"

"Im down with that, in fact I'm starving"

"Inuyasha you're always hungry"

* * *

Back with sess and kag. (k.p.o.v)

"What about your family?"

"My father was married to my mother for years but he never mated her or loved her so he had an affair and my mother finally had enough so she filed for divorce and now I hardly ever see her. Then Inuyasha's mom Izayoi came in to our lives and soon Inuyasha was born. 2 years later they adopted Rin"

"Rin's adopted. Well that sure explains how fun, sweet and outgoing she is while Inuyasha is rude and loud and your very and I mean very quiet"

"Inuyasha is rude due to lack of parenting; our father is always traveling while his mother is usually off taking Rin to acro classes or to get her nails and hair done"

"Sounds like he does it to get attention then and I assume it gets him all the wrong attention"

"You are correct; in fact I believe he is up there eating all the food as we speak"

"Guess that means we should go grab something before it's all gone then"

"Hn"

"Is that supposed to be a yes?"

"Hn"

"Well I will take it as one" I started to walk back towards the group when out of the corner of my eye near a tree I spotted a flower. I walked towards the flower and picked it up, it was a Lotus. 'Poor thing need water'. I walked back down towards the pond and put it in the water. 'Wonder why lotus flowers keep popping up out of nowhere'

"Hey sis I saved you some food"

"Coming"

* * *

Monday at school

"Kags you look tired"

"Yeah I stayed up a bit to late talking with Eric" Souta rolled his eyes at me. "What was that for Souta?"

"I don't trust him or even like him"

"Lighten up Souta, he is harmless"

"Whatever sees you after school, there's a meeting so don't forget"

"Ugh"

* * *

After School

"Hi guys sit down please"

"Where's Anna?"

"Aw puppy has a crush, she will be along soon. She had to pick up your assignment for the week".

"What is it?"

"Well, last week you guys went a little old school, this week were taking you back to your childhood days"

"Aww man please say you're not doing what I'm thinking you're doing"

"What do you mean childhood?" after Inuyasha asked the question a bunch of kids came running in yelling and screaming.

"Yup he went there"

"Oh hell no, I hate kids"

"Inuyasha Language please" Anna shouted after walking the last kid into the auditorium.

"Anna since you originally came up with the challenge you can tell them about it"

"Okay, Little children sit down and close your mouths" they all sat down like good little dogs. "And you big children, this week we are going Disney"

"Disney?"

"Yes you know like, The Lion king and the Little Mermaid. Old school Disney"

"So what are the kids for?"

"Well Kagura, they are the main challenge. Each group must do 2 songs from any Disney movies and you must teach the kids to sing and or dance in one or both numbers. You can choose to use all the children or a few or even just one, it's all up to you and let's says its due Friday".

"I hate you"

"Aw puppy, do you have a fear of children?"

"No"

"You're lying"

"So what they are icky, tacky, loud and messy".

"Now if I were you guy's id be nice to these children, they are your teachers kids. And Now I'm giving you 5 minutes to brainstorm songs and figure out how many children your gonna need for the numbers".

* * *

Sesshoumaru's group S.P.O.V

"Boss?"

I shrugged my shoulders, never really watched Disney movies. The only time I did was when Rin was a kid growing up and even then I didn't get into them I pretended to watch them for her.

"I have some ideas"

"No"

"But Sesshoumaru"

"I said No Shiro"

"Boss we need her to at least help pick some songs"

"Fine"

"Well Kiss the Girl would be an awesome number for Bankotsu to sing. It's the little mermaid"

"I can do it"

"But for song number 2 I'm not really sure. There's not very many other good Disney songs sung by guys"

"Hey guys I have one extra thing to add, I've chosen 1 of the songs for you:

Crescent-color of the wind from Pocahontas

Mas Legacy- I'll make a man out of you from Mulan

Fiery Red- Be our Guest from Beauty and the Beast

Soulless Wind- Poor unfortunate souls from The Little Mermaid

Wolf boys- Hakuna Motata from The lion King

So this should make it easier to pick your other song and figure out how many kids you need, you have 3 minutes left."

"Colors of the wind that's sung by a girl"

"No"

"Boss, we need her to sing it, besides the kids will love her" I pondered for a moment on what Bankotsu said 'we have no choice damn it'

"You're still benched but you may sing the song. This is a trial don't screw it up"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru I promise ill wont mess it up"

* * *

K.P.O.V

"I'll make a man out of you, really Ugh"

"I've got it. I can be Shang for that number. Kagome you remember Lesson number one for Mulan 2"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're doing it and with all the kids helping"

"I hate you"

"I like it, two Mulan songs we can rock this"

"Question: do I have to plan Mulan for both numbers?"

"Hmmmm, no, Sango can you play Mulan for the first number I think you can do the move better in that one"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Times up wolf boys come talk with me" They walked over and spoke with her and then the rest of the groups did as well until she had everyone sitting down. Anna and Tai spoke for a few moments before turning to us.

"Okay soulless wind and Wolf boys you get the children today, you have them for 3 hours so teach them wisely. Fiery red you have them for 3 hours tomorrow and then Crescent has them on Wednesday and Mas legacy gets them on Thursday."

"You other three groups leave wolf boys and Soulless wind come pick some kids for you numbers."

* * *

Wednesday after School –S.P.O.V

"Hi kids, I'm Shiro and I'm a singer for this group. That tall man with the silver like hair is Sesshoumaru the leader of the group, the guy next to him is Bankotsu and then there is Koga and Kyoya". A cute little boy raised his hand "Yes?"

"Lady your ugly"

"Why you little…" she started

"Shiro!"

"Sorry" she took a deep breath in. "Okay look kids you half are going to play animals in Colors of the wind and you half are going to play the animal parts in Kiss the girl. Bankotsu take your half and go teach"

"Come on kids lets rock n roll"

"Kyoya want to help me with Colors of the wind"

"Not really" Shiro glared at him "I mean sure". 2 and half hours later.

"Hey kids you think you got the moves down".

"YEAH" they all screamed

"Good, now it's time to get you fitted for your costumes"

* * *

Thursday after School

"Souta I really hate you for this" I complained for the 30th time today.

"Kids are coming put a big smile on your face"

"Yeah kagome be nice, your pretty they will just love you"

"I hate you"

'love you too sis". Just then Anna walked in the door with all the kids in tow and sat them down. They were like perfect little angels, I smiled at them.

"Hi guys, I'm Kagome and you can call me ms k or kags" I saw a little boy raised his hand "what your name cute?"

"Akio, I think you're really pretty"

"Thank you, I think you're handsome. In fact I think each and every one of you is pretty and handsome" I smiled at them again. "Let me introduce my friends here, this is Sango our fearless leader and this dashing man next to her is Kohaku her brother. Then there is Lucius and Akira and then my brother Souta"

"Your very tall Mr. big scary dude in the middle "Lucius smiled while everyone else laughed.

"Okay kids were doing two numbers from 2 awesome movies. One of them is I'll make a man out of you from Mulan and the other is Lesson number 1 from Mulan 2. And you all need to be brave for both of the numbers, you guys do know the movies right?" they all nodded their pretty little heads. "so we need 2 brave kids a boy and a girl to do some work in the first number and then everyone is going to perform in the 2nd number, who volunteers for the first one?" a little girl started to jump up and down in her seat so I called on her "what your name jumping cutie in the back?"

"Eri"

"okay Eri you can play one role now we need a brave little boy" the boy who called me pretty earlier raised his hand "okay Akio you and Eri are our brave little souls, go with my brother Souta and he will teach you the moves. The rest of you will be learning the other number with me and Akira here will be taking you aside to get you measured for your outfits"

* * *

3 hours later

"See you tomorrow kids remember Practice practice practice"

"Yes Miss Kagome" they all yelled before walking out with their parents.

"You're a natural"

"At what?" I asked Lucius

"At getting along with them, they all loved you and that what a glimpse of what you will be like when you become a mother"

"Getting along with kids is easy, they have no reason or rhyme to be mean like us older kids and adults are".

"True, we'll see you tomorrow"

"Come sis it's time to walk our asses' home"

"I still hate you"

"You love me and you know it" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Friday Showtime

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, today is going to be rather different, we will have slightly longer breaks in between the group performances, so please beat with us and well lets just start the show. Starting today is a rather shocking group they fell by a whole 15 points which is a lot in this competition. Its Soulless Wind" (A.N two kids will be playing _Flotsam, Jetsam, they don't do much but just cause and I only used the lyrics for the parts they sing in the movie)_

_**Kagura**__**:**__The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself._

_**Kanna**__**:**__ Can you do that?__  
_

_**Kagura**__**:**__My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for.__  
__To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself.__  
__Poor souls with no one else to turn to._

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty__  
__They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch__  
__But you'll find that nowadays__  
__I've mended all my ways__  
__Repented, seen the light, and made a switch__  
__To this__  
__And I fortunately know a little magic__  
__It's a talent that I always have possessed__  
__And dear lady, please don't laugh__  
__I use it on behalf__  
__Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Scene change to Kikyo sitting on a chair. (A.N- this one will have Kikyo singing and Ayame and a little girl dancing)_

_**Kikyo:**__ When somebody loved me,__  
__Everything was beautiful__  
__Every hour we spent together lives within my heart__  
__And when she was sad,__  
__I was there to dry her tears__  
__And when she was happy,__  
__So was I__  
__When she loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall__  
__We had each other, that was all__  
__Just she and I together,__  
__Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely,__  
__I was there to comfort her__  
__And I knew that she loved me_

_So the years went by__  
__I stayed the same__  
__But she began to drift away__  
__I was left alone__  
__Still I waited for the day__  
__When she'd say I will always love you_

_Lonely and forgotten,__  
__I'd never thought she'd look my way__  
__And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do__  
__Like she loved me__  
__When she loved me_

_When somebody loved me__  
__Everything was beautiful__  
__Every hour we spent together lives within my hear__t_

_When she loved me_

* * *

"Give them a round of applause that is the first time I've every seen them really do something so mellow. I especially loved Kikyo's song. Let me take this time while the next group sets up their scene to explain the challenge. After the groups being a little old school last week Anna and Tai wanted to bring them back to their childhood days. To the time were life was carefree and joyful. The added challenge this week though was to use children in their numbers, they either had to teach them to sing and or dance in one or both the numbers. Now I believe our next group is ready, It's the Lost wolf Boys" (A.N- kids play random fish in this number)

_**Hiten:**__ The seaweed is always greener__  
__In somebody else's lake__  
__You dream about going up there__  
__But that is a big mistake__  
__Just look at the world around you__  
__Right here on the ocean floor__  
__Such wonderful things surround you__  
__What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea__  
__Under the sea__  
__Darling it's better__  
__Down where it's wetter__  
__Take it from me__  
__Up on the shore they work all day__  
__Out in the sun they slave away__  
__While we devotin'__  
__Full time to floatin'__  
__Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy__  
__As off through the waves they roll__  
__The fish on the land ain't happy__  
__They sad 'cause they in their bowl__  
__But fish in the bowl is lucky__  
__They in for a worser fate__  
__One day when the boss get hungry__  
__Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea__  
__Under the sea__  
__Nobody beat us__  
__Fry us and eat us__  
__In fricassee__  
__We what the land folks loves to cook__  
__Under the sea we off the hook__  
_

Scene changes where Hakkaku, Manten and a kid stand to begin with

_**Hakkaku:**__ Hakuna Matata!__  
__What a wonderful phras__e_

_**Manten**__**:**__Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze__  
__**Hakkaku:**__ It means no worries__  
__For the rest of your days_

_**Hakkaku and Manten:**__ It's our problem-free philosophy__  
__Hakuna Matata!_

_**Hakkaku:**__ Hakuna Matata!_

_**Random Kid:**__ [spoken] Hakuna Matata?_

_**Manten:**__ spoken] Yeah. It's our motto!__  
_

_**Random Kid:**__[spoken] What's a motto?_

_**Hakkaku**__**:**__[spoken] Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?!_

_**Manten**__**:**__[spoken] Those two words will solve all your problems.__  
_

_**Hakkaku:**__ [spoken] That's right. Take Pumbaa here__  
__[sung] Why...when he was a young warthog_

_**Manten:**__ When I was a young warthog_

_**Hakkaku:**__[spoken] Very nice_

_**Manten**__: [spoken] Thanks._

_**Hakkaku:**__ He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal__  
__He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal_

_**Manten:**__ I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned__  
__And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_**Manten:**__ And, oh, the shame_

_**Hakkaku:**__ Oh, the shame!_

_**Manten:**__ Thought of changin' my name_

_**Hakkaku:**__What's in a name?_

_**Manten:**__And I got downhearted_

_**Hakkaku:**__ How did ya feel?_

_**Manten:**__ Ev'rytime that I..._

_**Hakkaku:**__[spoken] Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!_

_**Manten:**__ [spoken] Oh, sorry._

_**Hakkaku and Manten:**__ Hakuna Matata!__  
__What a wonderful phrase__  
__Hakuna Matata!__  
__Ain't no passing craze_

_**Random Kid:**__ It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_**All:**__ It's our problem-free philosophy__  
__Hakuna Matata!__  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!__  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!__  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!__  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -_

_**Ginta:**__ It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_**All:**__ It's our problem-free philosophy__  
__Hakuna Matata! [repeat]_

_**Manten:**__I say "Hakuna"_

_**Hakkaku:**__I say "Matata"__  
_

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen, that was actually refreshing and good. In a few moments we will have Fiery red taking the stage, they redeemed themselves last week from 4th place and I think we all know why, Rin and Shippos dance number was just amazing, oh I'm getting the all ready so here they are Fiery Red" (a.n- everyone includes all the children and the group)

_**Miroku: **__Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride__  
__and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.__  
__And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a__  
__chair as the dining room proudly presents -__  
__your dinner!__Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
__Put our service to the test__  
__Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie__  
__And we'll provide the rest__  
__Soup du jour__  
__Hot hors d'oeuvres__  
__Why, we only live to serve__  
__Try the grey stuff_

_**Random kid: **__It's delicious__  
_

_**Miroku: **__Don't believe me? Ask the dishes__  
__They can sing, they can dance__  
__After all, Miss, this is France__  
__And a dinner here is never second best__  
__Go on, unfold your menu__  
__Take a glance and then you'll__  
__Be our guest__  
__Oui, our guest__  
__Be our guest!_

_**Everyone:**__ Beef ragout__  
__Cheese souffle__  
__Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_**Miroku:**__ We'll prepare and serve with flair__  
__A culinary cabaret!__  
__You're alone__  
__And you're scared__  
__But the banquet's all prepared__  
__No one's gloomy or complaining__  
__While the flatware's entertaining__  
__We tell jokes! I do tricks__  
__With my fellow candlesticks_

_Everyone: And it's all in perfect taste__  
__That you can bet__  
__Come on and lift your glass__  
__You've won your own free pass__  
__To be out guest_

_**Miroku:**__ If you're stressed__  
__It's fine dining we suggest_

_**Everyone:**__ Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
__Get your worries off your chest__  
__Let us say for your entree__  
__We've an array; may we suggest:__  
__Try the bread! Try the soup!__  
__When the croutons loop de loop__  
__It's a treat for any dinner__  
__Don't belive me? Ask the china__  
__Singing pork! Dancing veal!__  
__What an entertaining meal!__  
__How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?__  
__We'll make you shout "encore!"__  
__And send us out for more__  
__So, be our guest!_

_**Miroku:**__ Be our guest!__  
_

_**Everyone:**__ Be our guest!_

_**Rin:**__It's a guest! It's a guest!__  
__Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!__  
__Wine's been poured and thank the Lord__  
__I've had the napkins freshly pressed__  
__With dessert, she'll want tea__  
__And my dear that's fine with me__  
__While the cups do their soft-shoein'__  
__I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing__  
__I'll get warm, piping hot__  
__Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?__  
__Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

_**Everyone: **__We've got a lot to do!_

_**Rin:**__ Is it one lump or two?__  
__For you, our guest!_

_**Everyone:**__ She's our guest!_

_**Rin:**__ She's our guest!_

_**Everyone:**__ She's our guest!__  
__Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_**Miroku:**__ Life is so unnerving__  
__For a servant who's not serving__  
__He's not whole without a soul to wait upon__  
__Ah, those good old days when we were useful...__  
__Suddenly those good old days are gone__  
__Ten years we've been rusting__  
__Needing so much more than dusting__  
__Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!__  
__Most days we just lay around the castle__  
__Flabby, fat and lazy__  
__You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_**Everyone:**__Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
__Our command is your request__  
__It's been years since we've had anybody here__  
__And we're obsessed__  
__With your meal, with your ease__  
__Yes, indeed, we aim to please__  
__While the candlelight's still glowing__  
__Let us help you, We'll keep going__  
__Course by course, one by one__  
__'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"__  
__Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest__  
__Tonight you'll prop your feet up__  
__But for now, let's eat up__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Please, be our guest!_

Scene changes and spotlights are on Inuyasha and two children next to him.

_**Inuyasha:**__Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves__  
__Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales__  
__But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves__  
__You got a brand of magic never fails__  
__You got some power in your corner now__  
__Some heavy ammunition in your camp__  
__You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how__  
__See all you gotta do is rub that lamp__  
__And I'll say_

_Mister Aladdin, sir__  
__What will your pleasure be?__  
__Let me take your order__  
__Jot it down__  
__You ain't never had a friend like me__  
__No no no__Life is your restaurant__  
__And I'm your maitre d'__  
__C'mon whisper what it is you want__  
__You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service__  
__You're the boss__  
__The king, the shah__  
__Say what you wish__  
__It's yours! True dish__  
__How about a little more Baklava?__Have some of column "A"__  
__Try all of column "B"__  
__I'm in the mood to help you dude__  
__You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?__  
__Do your friends do that?__  
__Do your friends pull this out their little hat?__  
__Can your friends go, poof?__  
__Well, looky here__  
__Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip__  
__And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed__  
__I'm here to answer all your midday prayers__  
__You got me bona fide, certified__  
__You got a genie for your chare d'affaires__  
__I got a powerful urge to help you out__  
__So what-cha wish? I really wanna know__  
__You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt__  
__Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three__  
__I'm on the job, you big nabob__  
__You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend__  
__You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend__  
__You ain't never had a friend like me__  
__You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

* * *

"Ha-ha that was funny, I never knew Inuyasha could do fun. Lets move right along to a group that has finally gotten back to where they almost belong. Its Crescent Ladies and Gents" (a.n- kids play random fish in this one as well)

_**Bankotsu: **__Percussion__  
__Strings__  
__Winds__  
__Words__There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her__  
__And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__It's possible she wants you, too__  
__There is one way to ask her__  
__It don't take a word__  
__Not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now__  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__My, oh, my__  
__Look at the boy too shy__  
__He ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__Ain't it shame, too bad__  
__You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better__  
__She don't say a word__  
__And she won't say a word__  
__Until you kiss the girl_

Scene changes for a spot light on Shiro and Kyoya. (Children play random animals in this one too. Hehe)

_**Shiro:**__ You think I'm an ignorant savage__  
__And you've been so many places__  
__I guess it must be so__  
__But still I cannot see__  
__If the savage one is me__  
__How can there be so much that you don't know?__  
__You don't know ...__You think you own whatever land you land on__  
__The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim__  
__But I know every rock and tree and creature__  
__Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people__  
__Are the people who look and think like you__  
__But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger__  
__You'll learn things you never knew you never kne__w_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?__  
__Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?__  
__Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?__  
__Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest__  
__Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth__  
__Come roll in all the riches all around you__  
__And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers__  
__The heron and the otter are my friends__  
__And we are all connected to each other__  
__In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow?__  
__If you cut it down, then you'll never know__  
__And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned__  
__We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains__  
__We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still__  
__All you'll own is Earth until__  
__You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

* * *

"Go Shiro, she is back in action. I don't know about you guys but I really want to go and watch these movies all over again. I forgot that most of the Disney songs teach us a very important lesson. Well let's get to our last group here. It's Masquerade Legacy"

_**Souta:**__ Let's get down to business__  
__To defeat the Huns__  
__Did they send me daughters__  
__When I asked for sons?__  
__You're the saddest bunch__  
__I ever met__  
__But you can bet__  
__Before we're through__  
__Mister, I'll make a man__  
__out of you__Tranquil as a forest__  
__But on fire within__  
__Once you find your center__  
__you are sure to win__  
__You're a spineless, pale__  
__pathetic lot__  
__And you haven't got a clue__  
__Somehow I'll make a man__  
__out of you_

_**Lucius: **__I'm never gonna catch__  
__my breath_

_**Akira:**__ Say good-bye to those__  
__who knew me_

_**Kohaku:**__ Boy, was I a fool in school__  
__for cutting gym_

_**Akio(kid):**__ This guy's got 'em__  
__scared to death_

_**Sango:**__ Hope he doesn't see__  
__right through me_

_**Eri(kid):**__ Now I really wish that I__  
__knew how to swim_

_**Souta (everyone else):**__ (Be a man)__  
__We must be swift as__  
__the coursing river__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the force__  
__of a great typhoon__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the strength__  
__of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the__  
__dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us__  
__till the Huns arrive__  
__Heed my every order__  
__and you might survive__  
__You're unsuited for__  
__the rage of war__  
__So pack up, go home__  
__you're through__  
__How could I make a man__  
__out of you?__(Be a man)__  
__We must be swift as__  
__the coursing river__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the force__  
__of a great typhoon__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the strength__  
__of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the__  
__dark side of the moon__(Be a man)__  
__We must be swift as__  
__the Coursing river__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the force__  
__of a great typhoon__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the strength__  
__of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the__  
__dark side of the moon_

Scene changes and Kagome is standing in the middle of the group of children.

_**Kagome:**__ Earth, Sky, Day, Night__  
__Sound and silence, Dark and light__  
__One alone is not enough, You need both together..__  
__Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..__  
__Lesson Number one!_

_**All the kids:**__ wow!_

_**Kagome:**__ Like a rock, huh-huh.__  
__You must be hard, huh-huh.__  
__Like an oak, mmmuh.__  
__You must stand firm, huh-huh.__  
__Cut quick like my blade.__  
__Think fast, huh-huh__  
__Unafraid._

_**All the kids:**__ Like a rock, huh-huh.__  
__I must be hard, huh-huh.__  
__Like an oak, mmmuh.__  
__I must stand firm, huh-huh.__  
__Cut quick like my blade.__  
__Think fast, huh-huh__  
__Unafraid._

_**Eri(spoken)**__: Okay Mulan, I'm ready!__  
__**Kagome (spoken):**__ Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance.__  
__You're only halfway there_

_.__**Kagome:**__ Like a cloud.__  
__You are soft.__  
__Like bamboo.__  
__You bend in the wind.__  
__Creeping slow.__  
__You're at peace because you know.__  
__It's okay to be afraid._

_**All the kids:**__ Like a cloud.__  
__I am soft.__  
__Like bamboo.__  
__I bend in the wind.__  
__Creeping slow.__  
__I'm at peace because I know.__  
__It's okay to be afraid.__  
__**  
**__**Kagome**__: One alone is not enough._

_**All the kids**__: One alone is not enough._

_**Kagome:**__ You need both together._

_**All the kids:**__ You need both together._

_**Kagome:**__ Winter, and sun._

_**All the kids:**__ Winter, and sun._

_**Kagome:**__ Lesson # 1!_

_**Group 1**__: Like a cloud.__  
__**Group 2: **__Like a rock, huh-huh.__  
__**Group 1:**__ I am soft.__  
__**Group 2:**__ I must be hard, huh-huh.__  
__**Group 1:**__ Like bamboo.__  
__**Group 2:**__ Like an oak, mmmuh.__  
__**Group 1:**__ I bend in the wind._

_**Kagome:**__ You can fly!_

_**Group 2: **__I must stand firm, huh-huh.__  
__**Group 1: **__Creeping slow.I'm at peace because I know.__  
__**Group 2: **__Cut quick like my fast, huh-huh__  
__**Group 1**__: It's okay to be afraid.__  
__**Group 2: **__Unafraid_

_**Kagome:**__ You have begun!_

_**Everyone:**__ Lesson # one (x5)__  
__Lesson # 1!_

"And I believe we all know why they are still at number 1, they are good at almost everything. Please vote on your way out see you next week"

* * *

Backstage S.P.O.V

"Miss Kagome Miss Kagome did you see it we all were perfect" I watched as all the children were jumping up and down around her. She was like the shiny new toy they got and they all wanted her attention at once.

'Just look at her, she will a great mother to our pups one day'

'Shush you, it is was too early to be thinking about that'

'Aw man you never let me have any fun'

'And for a very good reason'

"Yes guys you did very good, I'm so proud of each and every one of you but you know who would be even prouder?"

"Who?" they all asked

"Your parents and I'm sure they are waiting for you out side"

"Can we have hugs before we leave?"

"Sure why not, line up for hugs". I watched her hug each one secretly I wanted to go stand at the end of that line to see if I'd get one too.

"Dude, she would be a great mother"

"Not you too" I walked away.

"What did I say?"

* * *

**Poll:** Rank who you want to win for what place I've got points totaled up and I'm just not sure who to make win and lose. Vote please

1st:

2nd:

3rd:

4th:

5th:

* * *

Songs used:( Think of the dancing for each number like the pieces from the actual movies themselves. Just take out the /)

Lost wolf Boys :Under the sea and Hakuna Matata w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=g2RfNZsnuj4 (under the sea)

watch?v=xB5ceAruYrI (hakuna matata)

Soulless wind: Poor Unfortunate souls and When somebody loved me w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=VyFVG4VfPmg (poor unfortunate souls)

watch?v=fo2w5HPZTHA (when somebody loved me)

Fiery Red: Be our guest and Never had a Friend like me w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=GXlgmqHpBkU (be our guest)

watch?NR=1&v=R8rnMc22AG8&feature=endscreen (never had a friend like me)

Crescent: Colors of the wind and Kiss the girl w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=tXmLRHnoSAs (kiss the girl)

watch?v=f4vkq2ztxSw (colors of the wind)

Mas. Legacy: Ill make a man out of you and Lesson number 1- w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./ watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64 (ill make a man)

watch?v=BMU8TLaX_jw (lesson number 1)


	10. Chapter 10: Guys Week

IM BACK! Sorry about that break I had a little writers block. I couldn't find the inspiration to finish the chapter then after starting to work on another story I found it again. And now the ideas are booming again. So on with the chappie!

* * *

Monday Morning k.p.o.v

"Hey kagome"

"Hi Bankotsu, what's up?"

"Well word on the grape vine is that your brother is dating someone."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, not sure who but people seem to think he is dating someone"

"When I get my hands around his neck he is so in for it"

"Why?"

"Because bank" I pushed him into the locker "I am his sister, I should be the first to know if he is dating someone. How dare he keep something from me." I stormed off to class leaving Bankotsu cowering against the lockers.

* * *

B.P.O.V

"Damn, she is scary"

"What did you do to provoke her?"

"Oh hey boss, it was nothing really. I just told her about the rumor going around about her brother"

"That was your first mistake" he said before walking off to class.

'No wonder those two are meant for each other'

* * *

Back to K.P.O.V

I stormed into class and sat down next to my brother and turn to give him the evil evil. He shivered and turned around to face me. He gulped before he spoke.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Don't what's up me"

"What did I do?" I tapped my nails on the desk and continued to glare at him.

"Listen, if this is about your favorite pencil sorry" I shook my head no.

"The scarf?"

"What scarf?"

"Opp's" I glared at him again. "Okay I give what did I do?"

"There's a rumor going around"

"Shit, k sis see umm I didn't tell you cause well she doesn't want anyone to know yet. How it even got out I'm not even sure"

"Who is it?"

"Akira"

"WHAT!" everyone turned and looked over at us.

He leaned in to whisper to me "can we talk about this later?"

"Fine" I turned to face the teacher totally forget I was glaring and the teacher shivered and looked my way. He gulped and scooted down towards the other side of the class.

* * *

Lunch time

I grabbed my tray of food and thanked the lunch lady before taking my seat across from my brother and Akira. I glared at them both to get their attention.

"He he, hi sis"

"Start talk. Now!"

"So we totally didn't plan this, it just sort of happened"

"When?"

"Last week when we all went out for dinner to celebrate"

"Okay" I smiled. "Next time just tell me before I have to hear it from someone else again"

"Will do sis". I picked my tray up and went to sit across from Sango.

"Hey Sango" I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Earth to Sango, are you in there?" I threw some lettuce at her but still she didn't respond. "SANGO!"

"Huh"

"What has got you so spaced out?"

"Miroku"

"What did he do?"

"Date"

"Sango I need more than one word answers please."

"He asked me out on a date"

"Omg, what did you say"

"Nothing"

"Nothing… why?"

"I ran away"

"What, Why?

"I've never been asked out by a guy before. Most guys are too afraid to even talk to me because I can kick their ass"

"So you ran because you got scared. Why are you so afraid to say yes to a date with him?"

"Because…. I can't do the whole go out on a date thing….. I don't know how to be a girl … I'm a tom boy for a reason." I smiled. "And now I'm afraid of you so I think I better start running for my life again"

"Oh Sango dear all you had to do was ask. Akira and I can totally help you with this" a chime was hear and everyone shut up again.

"Hello dolls, time for our competition update based on your votes.

In last place – Soulless wind

4th place is the lost wolf boys

3rd is fiery red

2nd is Crescent

And finally in first place Mas Legacy. Groups meeting after school, see you then". Soon as the chime was heard ago Inuyasha stood up on a table.

"Oh yea in your faces Bitches!"

"Inuyasha, sit down" Rin scolded.

"What am idiot" I murmured before grabbing my tray and leaving.

* * *

After school Still K.P.O.V

I was the first to the auditorium besides Anna and Tai. They were standing in front talking amongst themselves while they waited for everyone to show up. One by one everyone filtered in and sat in their groups normal spot. Souta and Akira were the last to walk in and sit down in their spots.

"Ah now that everyone is here we can get started."

"This challenge is a combination that Anna and I have come up with".

"It's a two week challenge, One week will feature the guys and the other week will feature the ladies"

"Here's the break down, for guys week only songs sung by guys and the guys in the groups must sing. Except for soulless wind, you ladies will have to pick and sing songs originally sung by guys"

"Same for the ladies week, but lost wolf boy will have to sing songs sung by girls. Now for each week each group will do 2 songs. But there is also a second challenge to this".

"We will be splitting the main groups into different groups. In this new sort of group you will pick one song for each week and sing it, doesn't have to be a guy song and a girl song it can be any song. Anna would you like to split the girls up"

"Sure, it's easy anyway. Ladies stand up please" she waited for us all to stand "okay Rin and Shiro join the ladies of Mas legacy. You 5 will battle against Soulless wind"

"And I shall split the guys, stand up gentlemen." They all stood "okay let's see Kyoya join Inuyasha's group, Koga join the wolf boys and Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu shall join the guys of Mas legacy"

"work in these new teams for today and tomorrow then your normal groups after that, Guys week is due on Friday see you then dolls" they walked out leaving us in our new groups. Talk about awkward. We all split up and went to different parts of the school as usual.

* * *

S.P.O.V

We all sat in a class room not saying or looking at each other. It was silent … like the calm before the storm quiet.

"So… Souta you're the brains of this group got an ideas?"

"Kiss"

"I'm not kissing you dude" I smacked Bankotsu on the back of his head with my book.

"You idiot he meant the band Kiss"

"Oh sorry"

"Can anyone play drums?"

"I can"

"Okay Bankotsu you play drums the rest of us will play what we normally do "

"And we all sing a little bit right?"

"Yep, now let's get down to practicing"

"We kind of need a song first Souta." I thought for a minute. "Heavens on fire, rather easy to learn"

"Or lick it up"

"Sorry Bankotsu I'm going with Sesshoumaru's pick, it's a better song"

* * *

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Well Kyoya and Naraku hardly ever speak, so it's up to the rest of us to pick this song"

"Actually, I'll leave this to you and Shippo"

"Inuyasha, you lazy ass!"

"Leave him be Shippo, I've written a song we can use for this anyway"

"Well let's see it". I sat down in a chair and watched Miroku and Shippo go over the lyrics and play parts of it on the piano. Finally when they were satisfied with it they put it down and took a little break to get some water. I must have dozed off because Shippo started to yell at me.

"Earth to Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Were gonna start learning come over here will ya"

"Fine" we all gathered around the piano and Miroku went over the song for us.

"It's called beside you; it has some guitar, drum you know etc. You all will do little singing don't worry its easy"

"Well let's get started we don't go all day"

* * *

Ginta P.O.V

"So cousin, none of us play any instruments so you will need to learn how to dance"

"I can dance Ginta"

"Don't lie koga, we all saw you dancing in that phantom of the opera number and you sucked"

"Shut up Hiten, let's just pick a song and learn the moves and get this over with"

"We already picked the song"

"Well?"

Hiten smiled. "What makes you beautiful, I wrote it"

"You have got to be kidding me, some pop song that the girls will just fall head over heels for"

"Your gonna do it and your gonna like it"

"Doubt it"

* * *

Kikyo P.O.V

"Okay we can beat them"

"Earth to Kagura, Kagome has mutant lungs and can dance, Shiro is hot and has a very good voice too, and Akira is a cute awesome little devil who designs clothes like no one else can, Sango….. Well she can kick our ass and little Rin has a good voice"

"So… we knock them down a few pegs"

"Whatever"

"Listen Kikyo, your gonna sing Goodbye and you're going to be your best at it or else I will hurt you"

"As if Kagura, I can purify you to dust"

"Just try it"

"Okay ladies, let's just start practice please. We have a lot of other work to do okay"

* * *

K.P.O.V

"Any ideas?"

"Nope". The rest of the girls agreed with Sango.

"Well Sango and Akira and the only ones who play instruments while Rin, Shiro and I just sing"

"So let's do a number where we all sing and dance"

"But what Sango?"

"Oh I got an idea. Its Sexy and simple at the same time"

"Out with it Akira"

"The pussycat dolls version of Sway, kagome and Shiro can be the lead singers"

"That could work"

"Okay, I'm in"

"I'll do the dance steps and kagome can split the lyrics for us. Sound fair?"

"Yeah let's roll girls"

* * *

Wednesday After School S.P.O.V

"Alright boss, worked all night on this song that we started yesterday and finally got it finished and named it. It's called the reason and then well I was lazy and decided we could do Dragula as our other song."

"Dragula…. Why?"

"Because koga, it's like my theme song I do everything to it"

"Really, you even sleep with Shiro to it?"

"Okay so not everything but almost everything"

"You're weird"

"Both of you shut up, let's just practice this and go"

"Yes boss"

* * *

Souta P.O.V

"Alright Lucius you said you had songs"

"Yeah I wrote them with the inspiration I got from vampire week. There called Slept so long and forsaken"

"Okay let's see these lyrics" I read them then passed them on to Kohaku.

"There dark, so only you could sing them"

"Yeah, but we can do it"

"Okay Sango and akira we need you for instruments and well kagome go do some homework"

"What eves"

* * *

Kagura P.O.V

"Okay what did you come up with Kikyo?"

"Well only one thing, Sexy and I know it by lmfao"

"Okay good choice, now we just need one more, Kanna gives me your iPod"

"Why?"

"So I can find another song for us. Ayame start teaching them the dance moves, I'll catch up". I sat down while Ayame pulled them all into the middle of the room to practice the moves. I stuck the headphones in my ears and turned the iPod on to have Jennifer Lopez blast into my ears. 'Really kana ' I pressed shuffle and just went thru the music. 'Ugh this music sucks… wait wait this might just do'

"Ive got it, Pit-bull shake senora"

"If that's what you want I guess."

"Start learning the lyrics guys were gonna do it"

* * *

Hiten P.O.V

"Okay let's get started guys"

"The bad touch or If you want it to be good?"

"Let's start with if you want it"

"Can we watch the video again; I was never a BSB fan"

"None of us were BSB fans, were guys and we were young back then. It was more of a girl thing"

"Let's just watch the video to learn the dance moves okay"

* * *

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Okay Miroku what you got for us"

"Well I wrote a song called welcome to the black parade and then I pulled a you and decided to be lazy and said let's do moves like jagger"

"I could punch you for calling me lazy but I won't"

"Yeah, well let's get started we got 2 days to learn these things"

* * *

Friday Showtime K.P.O.V

"Hi dolls"

"Hi Anna" we all murmured

"So we forgot to mention that you only need one dance for the two weeks. Up to you wish week you do it. Soulless wind you go on in 5 minutes". We walked away as did the rest of us. We all left center stage to be on the sides to wait for out turn. Since Shiro and Rin's group didn't need them they were over talking to Sango and Akira and I. I was more or less just messing with the costume. The skirt was short and black, the top was red and cropped and the ballroom shoes I always wear were annoying me.

"Kagome!" Akira scolded me "stop messing with the costume"

"But Akira, I just feel naked" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Welcome students! So this challenge is actually a 2 week challenge. This week is guys week which means songs sung by guys and only guys. And then there's a second challenge that you will have to wait and se. Now to start us off we have Soulless wind singing songs by guys"

**Kagura:**_ Boy... Shawty what's happenin'?  
Girl let's get this thing crackin  
you just bend it on over  
I'll get behind and you can get mine  
_

**Ayame:**_ Jump in the line, shake your body on mine  
Jump in the line, shake your body on mine  
Jump in the line, shake your body on mine  
Jump in the line, shake your body on mine  
Shake, shake senora, shake it left and right  
Work, work, work senora, right into my ride_

**Kagura:**_ Miami's in the house without a doubt  
I'ma check away... that they ever...__  
I'm from the city where the women all real  
Bodies all great, 36 24 38... but the body parts fake  
Kill it,... I run for your... and the ass is off the chain  
Hit that... so hard she called 411 pain_

The lights went down and kikyo walked to center stage.

_**Kikyo:**__ When I walk on by, boy's be lookin' like: Damn she fly  
I pimp to be beat  
Walkin down the street in my new lafreak  
Yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print pants, out of control  
It's kikyo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!_

_Ah girl look at that body(x3)_  
_I work out.!_

_Ah girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out.!_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_

_I got passion in my pants,_

_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it...  
I'm sexy and I know it  
_

* * *

"Well thank you ladies, now we move on to the Lost wolf boys who took 4th place by surprise."

**Hiten:**_ If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy  
Yeah, i like this, haha  
Oh yes, ooh how, i like this  
If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby  
That's me  
If you really like it hot  
Get someone who hits the spot honey  
Oh yes  
_**Ginta:**_ And if you wanna get it done  
Babe, you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it going on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best  
And that's me._

**Hakkaku:**_ If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be,  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

The lights went out and the guys all ran towards the back of the stage and picked something up.

**Manten:**_ Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_**Ginta**__: I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_  
_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_  
_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_  
_Yes I'm sisco yes I'm ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_  
_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_  
_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_  
_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are_  
_Inclined_  
_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now_

**Ginta and Hakkaku:**_ You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
(_**Hiten:**_ Do it again now)  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_(_**Hiten:**_ Gettin' horny now)_

* * *

"Okay I'm pretty sure they are supposed to be the lost wolf boys not the horny guys dressed as monkeys. Let's just move along to fiery red. Take it away guys" . It started with Miroku on the piano.

**Miroku: **_When I was a young boy,__  
My father took me into the city__  
To see a marching band__  
He said, "Son, when you grow up,__  
Would you be the savior of the broken,__  
The beaten and the damned?"__  
He said "Will you defeat them,__  
Your demons, and all the non-believers?,__  
The plans that they have made?__  
Because one day I'll leave you__  
A phantom to lead you in the summer__  
To join the black parade."_

_**Inuyasha:**__ When I was a young boy,__  
My father took me into the city__  
To see a marching band__  
He said, "Son, when you grow up,__  
Will you be the savior of the broken,__  
The beaten and the damned?"__  
_

The lights went out only to come on a second later with Miroku back where he belongs, on the keys.

**Inuyasha:** _Just Shoot For The Stars__  
If it Feels Right__  
Then Aim For My Heart  
If you Feel Like__  
And Take Me Away__  
And Make it Okay__  
I Swear I'll Behave_

_You Wanted Control_

_So We Waited__  
I Put On a Show__  
Now I Make it  
You Said I'm a Kid__  
My Ego is Big__  
I Don't Give a Shit_

**Miroku: **_And it Goes Like This  
Take Me By The Tongue__  
And I'll Know You  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk__  
And I'll Show You All_

The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You

_Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You  
With The Moves Like Jagger__  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
_

* * *

"Isn't Jagger like old? Well anyway let's give our attention to Crescent"

**Sesshoumaru:**_ I'm not a perfect person__  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be__  
A reason to start over new__  
And the reason is You [x4]_

Sesshoumaru stood up and the end of the song and moved the stole he was sitting on out of the way for the next song.

**Bankotsu: **_Dead I am the one, exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ Dig through the ditches,__  
And burn through the witches  
And slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches  
And slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

**Bankotsu:**_ Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ Dig through the ditches,__  
And burn through the witches  
And slam in the back of my  
Dragula_

* * *

K.P.O.V during Sesshoumaru's song the reason

I looked up to watch Sesshoumaru when he started his song. I didn't even notice it but somehow my feet had moved me forward and I leaned against one of the lighting racks back stage. He looked over and me and I blushed and looked away.

"Oh she totally has the hot's for him"

"What?"

"Looks at kagome, she is staring at Sesshoumaru"

"Well he has had his eyes on her for awhile now".

"Shiro and you crazy this is Sesshoumaru were talking about. The only person he is ever nice to is Rin."

"Hey"

"Sorry Rin but its true"

"I don't know why, but he finds her interesting"

"Then why hasn't he made a move?"

"Because, he is a trained assassin. They are taught to study before going in for the kill. I mean he doesn't want to kill her he is just studying her before attempting to really connect with her"_  
_

"You learn something new every day. Rin what is up with your family?" Rin shrugged at me.

* * *

"Next ladies and gents we have Masquerade Legacy"

**Lucius:**_ Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you_

_I see Hell in your eyes_  
_Taken in by surprise_  
_Touching you makes me feel alive_  
_Touching you makes me die inside_

_Walking, waiting_  
_Alone without a care_  
_Hoping, and hating_  
_Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
I hate you_

_I see Hell in your eyes_  
_Taken in by surprise_  
_Touching you makes me feel alive_  
_Touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you_  
_It's tearing me apart, too_  
_How'd it get this far_  
_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls_  
_But I couldn't kill you_  
_I've slept so long without you_

The lights dimmed again until the Lucius began the next song.

_**Lucius:** I'm over it.  
You see I'm falling in a vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see_

_I hear it fading_

_I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand  
Now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_  
_Because I'm not the only one_  
_We walk amongst you_  
_Feeding, raping_  
_Must we hide from everyone_

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen. We're going to go ahead and move on to the second part of the challenge. In the spirit of guy's week let's start with the lost wolf boys with the added member Koga"

**Hiten:** _You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

**Hakkaku:** _Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou_

**Everyone:** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

* * *

"I never thought I would say this but … oh my gosh they can actually complaint a woman nicely. It's a bloody miracle. Now let's go on to the guys of fiery red with the added member of Kyoya"

**Miroku:** _When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_**Everyone throughout the song: **__Oh way oh way oh oooo  
Oh way oh way oh oooo_

**Miroku:**_ If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I am right be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_  
_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._  
_When you try to speak but you make no sound_  
_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_I am right be right beside you_

_I will stay._  
_Nobody will break you,__Yeah._

* * *

"Damn the guys are on a roll right now. I'm loving the last two songs."

* * *

Miroku walks back stage and over to Sango."So Sango about that date?"

"Yes, I'll go" he smiled

"How about tomorrow around 7"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"lets move on to our last guys groups. The guys of Mas legacy with the added members of Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu"

**Souta:**_ I look at you and my blood boils hot, I feel my temperature rise__  
I want it all, give me what you got, there's hunger in your eyes__  
You're comin' closer, I can hear you breathe  
You know the way to give me what I need__  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave_

**Everyone:**_ Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire__  
Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire_

**Sesshoumaru:**_ I got a fever ragin' in my heart, you make me shiver and shake__  
Baby don't stop, take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake__  
Your getting closer, baby hear me breathe__  
You drive me crazy when you start to tease__  
Yea You could bring a devil to his knees__  
_  
**Everyone:**_ Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire__  
Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire__  
_

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen. I hope you have some strong make up remover to remove that stuff from your face. Guy may all leave the stage now and join the crowd in welcoming the Ladies to the stage finally. Were gonna start with Soulless wind take it away Ladies!"

**Kikyo: **_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,__  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

**Everyone**_: I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it (sing)  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
_

* * *

"Thank you Ladies, It's time for the ladies of Mas legacy to join with Shiro and Rin"

_**Shiro:**__ Ah ooh ah_

_**Sang,:**__Do-do-do-do-do  
Do-do-do-do-do  
_  
**Kagome:** _When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
_Bend with me, sway with ease_  
_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_

**Shiro:** _Other dancers may be on the floor (be on the floor)  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you (see only you)__  
Only You have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak (I go so weak)  
_  
_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins (it begins)  
Make me thrill as only you know how (you know how)  
Sway me smooth ,sway me now (give me more)_

_**Sango, Rin and Akira:**__ Sway me, make me (hey yeah)  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me (me)_

_(Hey yeah) Sway me_  
_Sway (sway sway)_

"There we go ladies and gentlemen. Please vote for your favorite groups and vote for your favorite female and male groups as well. Have a fabulous day"

* * *

Backstage K.P.O.V

"Once again kagome very nice dancing"

"Thank you bank"

"And you my sweet sweet Shiro I could just eat you up" she giggled and he picked her up.

"Don't even try to kiss me bank, you have make up all over your face"

"Hey sis, you have something that we can use to get this crap off right"

"Yes Souta I do, what were you thinking anyway?"

"Well you can't do Kiss without looking the part and well they wore make up on their face"

"Good thing its Friday because well this might take at least 2 days to fully come off with as much as you put on"

"Well lets go home then, this stuff is starting to set and well its burns" I shook my head.

"Bye guys"

"Bye kagome" just as we headed to the door to leave.

"WAIT!" Anna came running in. "I almost left without telling you guys that girl's week is due on Tuesday. You need another one of your second group numbers. And everyone but the lost wolf boys and soulless wind needs a dance number still. Next time I'll just text you guys instead of running back"

* * *

VOTE FOR YOUR FAV GROUP.

1

2

3

4

5

AND FOR YOUR FAV GUY GROUP

1

2

3

AND FAV GIRL GROUP

1

2

* * *

I do not own any of the songs just using them for pure enjoyment.

Soulless wind: Shake Senora-Pitbull - dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=RWFdBWjsPLk

Sexy and I know it -LMFAO - dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=9enV-aMqkw4

Lost Wolf Boys: If you want it to be good girl- Backstreet Boys

The Bad touch- Bloodhound Gang- dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=ss_BU-Spwkk

Fiery Red: Welcome to the black parade- My chemical Romance

Moves like Jagger- Maroon 5

Crescent: The reason- Hoobastank

Dragula-Rob zombie

Mas Legacy: Slept so long- from queen of the damned movie

Forsaken- from queen of the damned movie

* * *

Guys group:

Inuyasha, Miroku,Shippo,Naraku,Kyoya- Beside you Marinas Trench

Hiten,Manten,Hakkaku,Ginta,Koga- What Makes your Beautiful-One direction -dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=44NGQTcOVr4

Souta,Kohaku,Lucius,Sesshoumaru,Bankotsu- Heaven on fire-Kiss

Girls groups:

Kikyo,Kagura,Kanna,Ayame,Yura- Goodbye-Kristina DeBarge-dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=Cek2P1B6QYM

Kagome,Akira,Sango,Shiro,Rin- Sway-pussycat dolls (wish i could have found a dance video i liked for it *sad face*)


	11. Chapter 11: Girls Week

8( no one voted. Oh well that's okay. On with Part 2

* * *

Higurashi House K.P.O.V

"Sis can you help me get this stuff off now"

"Yeah come sit down" Souta strolled into my room and sat down on my bed.

"While I'm here, we should talk about what your gonna sing this week"

"I don't know yet"

"Well, Lucius and I have been working on a bunch of songs and we have one finished if you want to read it"

"Let me guess you wrote in mind with me singing it"

"Yup, and it's called meadows of heaven. You're not the only one, who sings, Akira and Sango will too, and then Lucius and I sing back up in some parts but it's mostly you and the girl"

"Well…. Let me see it"

"Let me go get them really fast" he bolted up and out of my room. Before I could turn around and sit he was back with his journal and shoving it in my face. I snatched it out of my face and went back to cleaning the makeup off his face.

"See all the stuff we're working on is like symphonic metal, Lucius is even working on a song in Finnish for us to use. Meadows of heaven is the only one finished for now but were getting close on the others"

"When do you find time to work on this?"

"Lunch, 3rd period, after school, on the phone, weekends…."

"I get it"

"I really think you're going to love the lyrics". I put the cotton ball I was holding down and picked up the journal. On the first page was the song he was talking about.

"Well, there not bad. I might be able to pull it off but are you sure we should do this song for girls week?"

"Why not, it's mostly your voice"

"Okay, I will work on this you go and shower and be sure to scrub your face. Couldn't get all the black paint off"

* * *

Saturday Morning still K.P.O.V

*beep beep* I rolled over and glared at my phone. 'I'm going to kill whoever that is'. I reached over to pick my phone up.

'I'm canceling the date, we have a lot of work to do if were gonna be ready for Tuesday' I shot up from my position on my bed.

'Oh hell no, you focus on that date with Miroku, leave the music selection to Souta and I'

'But kagome, we only have till Tuesday'

'Do you doubt my abilities?'

'No'

'Then don't worry about the music until tomorrow when we come over for practice. Besides Souta and I already picked a song out. We have all tomorrow to practice. We will be fine'

'Fine….. Now umm what am I supposed to wear on this date?'

'Oh idk I told Akira she could figure that out. I'm just doing your hair and makeup'

'I'm going to KILL YOU, she is going to put me in PINK or something UGH!'. I laughed and threw my phone down on my bed. 'Might as well get dressed since I'm up'

* * *

Bankotsu P.O.V

"Bankie" I rolled over away from the voice. "Bankie get up" I ignored the voice it was way to early for her to bug me. "BANKOTSU" I jumped slightly and rolled over to face her.

"What?"

"I need your help"

"Woman I am trying to sleep, its only 8 in the morning you know I don't get up till 10"

"And, you're burning daylight"

"Fine" I sat up and rubbed my eyes to try and walk myself up a little bit more. "What do you need help with?"

"The music for this week. Its girls week remember"

"Your still benched remember"

"Bankotsu, its girl's week. That means girls get to sing if there is one in the group. He has no choice but to let me sing"

"Okay okay let's get some coffee and work on the songs. We have practice at his house tonight anyway"

* * *

Taisho house S.P.O.V

I sat in the music room waiting for my group to arrive. I was enjoying the peace while reading my book. It was moments like this that I cherished. But it was short lived, in walked Kyoya. He is always the first to arrive and he quietly slips in and fiddles around with the guitar in the corner of the room. The next person to walk in was Koga. He walked over and sat with koga and they quietly talked to each other. Last of course was Bankotsu and right behind him walking in was Shiro. I placed my book down just as Bankotsu spoke.

"Sorry boss we lost track of time while working on songs" they both sat down next to each other. "We came up with 3 songs we could pick from"

"There are titled our truth, Uninvited and Spellbound"

"We figured since Shiro can sing them all, as a group we would pick the best two of the bunch." I turned towards Shiro and looked her in the eye.

"if your prove that you won't mess up again this week then you will be unbenched understood?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru. I will be at my best"

* * *

Sunday Sango House - K.P.O.V

"Sango tell me"

"No:

"Please"

"No"

"Then I'm not singing"

"UGH, fine. We went to the movies then to dinner then a short walk in the park then he brought me back here walked me up the stairs and kissed me on the cheek and then left. Happy now?"

"That's it?"

"How boring"

"If you ladies are done now, can we start practice?"

"Fine Souta. I've decided that our second song will be all by myself. I've dreamed of singing this song for like forever. And then of course our first song is the one Lucius and Souta worked on"

"We've got a lot to do. We need to prerecord a few things for Akira to play during the song. I need to teach Kohaku the piano keys because I will play the violin"

"Then let's stop talking and get to working"

* * *

Monday after School –K.P.O.V

"Hey Rin and Shiro"

"Hey kagome"

"Sango and akira should be here shortly"

"While we wait got any ideas?"

"Yeah"

"Well then share Kags"

"Oh hey you two, sit down"

"Am I gonna like this at all?"

"Probably not but I don't care. I don't want to be lead so I've come up with a song that features someone else. I was thinking that we could do the Spice girls"

"O...m…g. I LOVED them!"

"I'm cool with that"

"But kagome who would play who?"

"Well Sango my dear you would be sporty because well you fit that roll perfectly. Shiro you dress nice, you're tall and pretty you are like the modern day Posh Spice. This leaves Ginger, Baby and Scary for the rest of us."

"Oh Akira should so play Ginger. She has that little fiery sprit for it. All she needs is a red wing and to show the girls off a little more"

"And I can pull off Scary just need to mess my hair up a little"

"This leaves kagome to be baby spice. Now all we need is a song"

"I know when I little my favorite songs by them were who do you think you are and Too much oh and Stop"

"Mine was naked"

"Yeah we so aren't doing that song lol"

"So how about Too much? We can be sort of classy"

"Okay, let's find the lyrics"

* * *

Souta P.O.V

"Well one thing for sure this week is no makeup. Took me two days to get that crap off."

"I agree"

"So what do we sing then?"

"How about Nickelback. I've wanted to sing a song of theirs for a long time."

"I can do Nickelback"

"I was thinking of when we stand together. Sesshoumaru can sing lead"

"Okay let's roll with this"

* * *

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Miroku take a break I've got this all figured out this week."

"Are you sick?"

"Be afraid Miroku. Don't get to close to him"

"Shut up squirt. The song is called Hands Held High" I took the sheet music out of my notebook.

"Well let's keep you on this roll shall we. You can sing lead"

"Fine by me"

* * *

Hiten P.O.V

"Well koga we won't make you dance this week. At least not much because we've chosen the song Rocketeer"

"Okay..."

"Here is what you will sing". He looked at the paper then back at me.

"It like 3 lines"

"Well you sing just as bad as you dance"

"I should kick your ass but you're not even worth it."

* * *

Kikyo P.O.V

"So oh fearless leader Kagura, What are we doing this week?"

"Madonna"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. We're going to do Girls gone wild"

"But we not wild"

"We will be now. Our outfits are going to be black. Black shirt, black mini shorts, black leggings and black heels"

"Oh god were going to be dressed like sluts"

"Exactly"

* * *

Tuesday Showtime K.P.O.V

"Welcome everyone. So were going to begin right away. This week were going to be starting with the non original groups and in the spirit of girl week its girls first. Our first group is the ladies of Soulless wind."

**Kagura:**_Oh, my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee__  
__And I detest all my sins__  
__Because I dread the loss of heaven, and the pains of hell.__  
__But most of all because I love Thee,__  
__And I want so badly to be good.__  
_  
**Kikyo**:_It's so hypnotic__  
__The way he pulls on me__  
__It's like the force of gravity__  
__Right up under my feet__  
__It's so erotic__  
__This feeling can't be beat__  
__It's coursing through my whole body__  
__Feel the heat__I got that burnin' hot desi-i-i-re__  
__And no one can put out my fi-i-i-re__  
__It's coming right down through the wi-i-i-re__  
__Here it comes__  
__When I hear them 808 drums__  
__It's got me singing__Hey, ey, ey, ey__  
__Like a girl gone wild__  
__A good girl gone wild__  
__I'm like, hey, ey, ey, ey__  
__Like a girl gone wild__  
__A good girl gone wild_

* * *

"Thank you ladies for the ummmm wonderful performance I guess. Let's move right along to last week's favorite all female group its Akira, Sango, Rin, Shiro and Kagome". The curtain rose on us and there we all stood behind a microphone. I was in a white cute baby doll dress, Rin was in a leather top that had spikes on it and some form of baggy like pants. Sango wore this cute cropped Japanese style shirt with Capri like pants. Akira was in a long white sexy gown with her hair down and wavy like and then Shiro was in a full on sexy black leather outfit kind of like cat woman.

**Rin:**_ Love is blind, as far as the eye can see,  
Deep and meaningless, words to me,_

**Kagome:**_ Easy lover, I need a friend,  
Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end_

**Sango:**_ Well my dear you'll know that he pleases me (Pleases me),  
But short time solution made no resolution,  
That ain't no release for me,_

**Everyone:**_ Too Much of Something is bad enough,  
But something's coming over me to make me wonder,  
Too Much of nothing is just as tough,  
I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied_

**Akira: **_Unwrap yourself, from around my finger  
Hold me too tight or left to linger,_

**Shiro:**_ Something fine built to last,  
Slipped up there I guess we're running out of time too fast,_

**Sango:**_ Yes my dear you know he soothes me (Moves me),  
There's no complication there's no explanation,  
It's just a groove in me_

**Everyone(sango):**_ Too Much of something is bad enough (Bad enough),  
But something's coming over me to make me wonder,  
Too much of nothing is just as tough (just as tough),  
I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied  
_

* * *

"Thank you ladies that was absolutely divine, sexy and elegant. You girls rock you know that. Well lets move on to our first group of guys. Its Souta, Kohaku, Lucius, Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru"

**Sesshoumaru:** _One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air_  
_And they still carry on_  
_We watch it happen over there_  
_And then just turn it off_

**(Everyone} Sesshoumaru:**_ (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no giving in  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win_

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen. That was a good song choice. Let's move right along to Ginta, Hakkaku, Hiten, Manten and Koga"

**Ginta:** _Here we go, come with me,__  
There's a world out there that we should see,__  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

**Hiten and Ginta:**_ Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
Up, up, here we go, go. [2x]  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
Up, up, here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],_

**Hiten (Koga): **_Where we go we don't need roads [roads],__  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],__  
To the stars if you really want it,__  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it,__  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere [phere],__  
Just say the words and we outta here [outta here],__  
Hold my hand if you feelin' scared [scared],__  
We flyin' up, up outta here.  
_

**Ginta:**_ Here we go, come with me,__  
There's a world out there that we should see,__  
Take my hand, close your eyes,__  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

* * *

"Now we move on to our top scoring guys of last week its Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku and Kyoya"

**Inuyasha**_**:**__ Turn my mic up louder,__I got to say something.  
Lightweights stepping aside,__When we come in.  
Feel it in your chest,__The syllables get pumping.  
People on the street,__They panic and start running.  
Words on loose leaf,__Sheet complete coming.  
I jump on my mind;__I summon the rhyme I'm dumping._

_Healing the blind,__I promise to let the sun in.  
Sick of the dark ways,__We march to the drumming.  
Jump when they tell us They want to see jumping.  
Fuck that, I want to See some fist pumping._

_Risk something. Take back what's yours  
Say something that you know They might attack you for  
Cause I'm sick of being treated Like I had before.  
Like it's stupid standing for What I'm standing for.  
Like this war is really just A different brand of war._

_Like it doesn't cater the rich And an abandon the poor._

_Like they understand you In the back of the jet,__  
When you can't put gas in your tank.  
These fuckers are laughing their way  
To the bank and cashing their cheque  
Asking you to have compassion and to have some respect._

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen, that song actually speak volumes. We're going to go ahead and move on to the rest of girls week now. Now I don't know about you guys but when I think girls I think… catty, bitchy, annoying, clingy but also sweet, elegant, powerful, beautiful and kind. The list could go on but I want to see what the wonderful ladies of Soulless wind have brought to us for girls week. So ladies are you ready to wow us". The curtain rose up and a spot light was on Kagura. She was still in her outfit from earlier.

"Of course we are Hit it dj"

**Kagura:** _Hey, you, jump in this ride  
It's real nice, and slippery inside  
Rise, eyes, come get this pie  
Ride it style  
Said it a minute ago, I did it a minute ago  
I drop it, I pick it slow, I want it, I kick it though  
Cause they know that I got that gucci  
Said I'm bad, but I could be a gucci_

**Ayame:**_ Please my body, rock my body,  
Roll, you make we go  
Na na na na na we go  
Please my body, heal my body  
Roll, you make we go  
Na na na na na we go_

_We gon'..._

_Hey stranger over there_  
_I'm really liking that way_  
_You whip it whip it_  
_Yeah, I want you everyday_  
_You're so right, you're so tight_  
_You got my world spinning_  
_You got my world spinning_  
_My head goes round and around, round and around_  
_Now I'm thinking_  
_If we could be, stranger what you say?_  
_I'm really liking that way_  
_You whip it whip it whip it whip it_

A spotlight went on in the corner for kikyo.

**Kikyo**: _Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure  
Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more._

'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_But chains and whips excite me._

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_But chains and whips excite me._

_Na-na-na come on, come on_  
_Come on, I like it, like it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on_

_Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it._

* * *

"Well let me take this moment to reference theie song earlier… Girls Gone Wild. They seem to be embodying that very well. Our first male group will be the lost wolf boys. I almost feel sorry for them having to sing songs by girls."

**Hakkaku:**_ I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete_  
_Id been had, I was sad and blue_  
_But you made me feel_  
_Yeah, you made me feel_  
_Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)_  
_Next to mine_

The lights hit manten and hiten who stood on opposite sides of the stage.

**Hiten:** _o, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**Manten:**_ So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_**Hiten:** _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**Manten:**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_**Hiten:** _I wanna , I wanna , I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really__  
Really really wanna zigazig ah._

**Ginta:**_ If you want my future forget my past,__  
__**Hakkaku:**__ If you wanna get with me better make it fast,__  
_**Hiten:**_ Now don't go wasting, my precious time,__  
_**Manten:**_ Get your act together we can be just fine._

**Hiten:**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**Manten:**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_**Hiten**_ I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really__  
Really really wanna zigazang ah._

**Everyone:**_ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gottagetwithmyfriends!)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

* * *

"Oh thank you guys that for enjoyable performance. I don't think ill ever stop laughing. I think we have 2 rather good sets of spice girls don't you think." Everyone hollard. "okay now we move on too Fiery red take it away guys"

**Rin:** _I wanna play with your racecars  
I'm not a barbie doll  
Throw me your baseball  
I wanna get on your team  
And get my hands a little dirty  
I heard from a little birdy that_

_You don't think I can take it_  
_Or that I'm made for it_  
_Or that I got it in my bones_

_So what makes you think that_  
_It's boys only_  
_No girls allowed_  
_But there's no way, you can't keep us out, you can't bring us down_  
_If I feel it burning in my core_

_Then I'll take that bright little spark_  
_And I'll hold it, tighter in my heart, than all your little darts_  
_If you say I'll never reach the moon I'll send you a postcard soon..._

Rin got up from her stool and went towards Shippo and leaned an arm over his shoulder. Once the music started to started to dance all over the stage with the microphone in her hand.

**Rin:**_ Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand and so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can_  
_Holding onto one another's hand_  
_Trying to get away into the night_  
_And then I put my arms around you_  
_And you tumble to the ground_  
_And then I say (Shippo joined her and spun her around)_

_I think we're alone now_  
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now_  
_The beating of your heart is the only sound_

_Look at the way  
I gotta hide what I'm doin'  
'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew and so we're  
_

* * *

"Thank you Rin. Your voice is just beautiful, why Inuyasha doesn't let you sing more is a mystery to me" he walked off the stage and over to the principal" "well principal Totosai we have a challenge for you. See for the first time in the history of this competiton we have a tie. Per request of Anna and Tai You get to chose who you would like to see first. So will it be Crescent or Mas Legacy?"

"I think.. id like to see crescent first please"

"You heard him Crescent, Take the stage gentlemen and Lady your On". Shiro walked thru the small opening of the curtain to stand center stage. The curtain slowly rose once the music started.

**Shiro:** _Clock is ticking while I'm killing time__  
Spinning all around__  
Nothing else that you can do__  
To turn it back_

_Wicked partnership_

_In this crime  
Ripping off the best  
Condescending smile_

_Trying to Forget_

_(Wasting my time)  
We're falling right through__  
Lying to forget__  
(Telling more lies)  
We're raising our truth_

_Go on, tease me_

Bankotsu shot up from his spot after they finished the song and walked over to Shiro and took her microphone and set it on the bench. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the middle of the stage and waited for the music to start.

_Cut up and I can't feel my hands, no need to chase.  
Can you relate, Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_

_And when you say: "I'm not okay"._  
_I left my phone in the cab._  
_Now you can't get me._

_I'm only getting started._  
_I won't blackout._  
_This time I've got nothing to waste._  
_Let's go a little harder._  
_I'm on fire._  
_I won't blackout._  
_I'm on my way._  
_I'm only getting started._

He walked back to his instrument and Shiro walked back to her microphone. Just as she grabbed it the music started.

**Shiro:**_ From the cradle bars  
Comes a beckoning voice  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice..._

_You hear laughter  
Cracking through the walls  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice_

_You hear laughter  
Cracking through the walls  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice.._

_Following the footsteps  
Of a rag doll dance  
We are entranced  
Spellbound_

_Following the footsteps  
Of a rag doll dance  
We are entranced  
Spellbound_

_Spellbound Spellbound Spellbound_

_Spellbound Spellbound_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, SHIRO IS BACK! You go girl. And now we move on to our last group of the day. Mas Legacy. I don't know about the rest of you but I can't wait to hear what miss kagome will be singing." The curtains opened to Souta and Akira. They were dressed in all black with black mask so they could hardly see.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_oh my Darling so it goes_  
_some things are meant to be_  
_take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_some things are meant to be_  
_take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_

The lights went out and I walked to my spot on the stage. When the light hit me it was a little duller than usual and it only showed half of me. We wanted to keep the dress I was wearing a secret. The music started slowly. Kohaku was on the piano and my brother stood near him with his violin.

_**Kagome:** I close my eyes  
The lantern dies  
The scent of awakening  
Wildhoney and dew_

_Childhood games_  
_Woods and lakes_  
_Streams of silver_  
_Toys of olden days_

_Meadows of heaven_  
_Meadows of heaven_

_The flowers of wonder_  
_And the hidden treasures_  
_In the meadow of life_  
_My acre of heaven_  
_A 5-year-old winterheart_  
_In a place called home_  
_Sailing the waves of past_

**Kagome and Akira**_**:** Meadows of heaven  
Meadows of heaven  
Meadows of heaven  
Meadows of heaven_

**Kagome:**_ Rocking chair without a dreamer_  
_A wooden swing without laughter_  
_Sandbox without toy soldiers_  
_Yuletide without the Flight_

_Dreambound for life_  
_  
_

When the lights went out I walked over to the piano and my brother helped me up onto it I sat on it facing my brother. Kohaku went back to his guitar and Souta took his spot at the piano. I had on a long black strapless dress, No shoes and my hair was down in curls and Akira had put red lipstick on me.

**Kagome:** _When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone. Livin alone  
I think of all the friends Ive known  
When I dial the telephone, Nobody's home_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_

_Hard to be sure_  
_Sometimes I feel so insecure_  
_And loves so distant and obscure_  
_Remains the cure_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore (I slowly leaned back till I was laying fully on the piano)_

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself_

_Anymore (I arched my back for this entire note)_

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone.(the lights slowly dimmed and the curtain closed)_

"Wow….. Just ….. Wow. So breathe taking and amazing and damn she is pretty. Please remember to vote on your way out and be safe."

* * *

Backstage k.p.o.v. still

"Omg Kagome you did amazing. You totally pulled that song off"

"Thank you akira. I was so nervous. I thought my boobs were gonna pop out of this dress when I arched my back for so long"

"Oh trust me honey that dress was gonna go nowhere"

"Kagome, girl you have one set of pipes on you"

"Thanks…. I guess"

"Is there anything you can't sing?

"I don't know Bankotsu I haven't met my match quite yet"

"Well anyway good job, See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Well I don't know about you girls but I think I deserve a much needed break now"

"Break…. Souta you didn't even sing, I sang almost everything"

"Yeah well I had to play the violin and piano and then chase guys off when they all wanted to come hug you after you practically showed your boobs off"

"Oh shut up"_  
_

* * *

Okay so i tried to have alittle fun with this. As always please vote!

VOTE FOR YOUR FAV GROUP.

1

2

3

4

5

AND FOR YOUR FAV GUY GROUP

1

2

3

AND FAV GIRL GROUP

1

2

* * *

I do not own any of the songs just using them for pure enjoyment.

Soulless wind: Whip it- Nicki Minaj dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=5_-BJo1ZS5w

S&M-Rihanna dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=EJEG16zn_ws

Lost Wolf Boys: Like a Virgin- Madonna

Wannabe- Spice Girls

Fiery Red: Postcard- Bridgit Mendler

I think were alone now- The birthday Massacre

Crescent: Our truth- Lacuna Coil

Spellbound-Siouxsie and the Banshees

Blackout- Breathe Carolina dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=koxQdQKxwfg

Mas Legacy: Meadows of Heaven- Nightwish (One of my favorites)

All By myself- Celine Dion

Cant help falling in love with you - ingrid M - w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=EYGaF0a86OY

* * *

Guys group:

Inuyasha, Miroku,Shippo,Naraku,Kyoya- Hands Held High - Linkin Park

Hiten,Manten,Hakkaku,Ginta,Koga- rocketeer- Far East Movement

Souta,Kohaku,Lucius,Sesshoumaru,Bankotsu- When we stand together- Nickelback

Girls groups:

Kikyo,Kagura,Kanna,Ayame,Yura- Girls Gone Wild- Madonna -dance video go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=bvebGfL3iXQ

Kagome,Akira,Sango,Shiro,Rin- Too Much- Spice Girls


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Week

First let me say Thank you to Mistress of Darkness32 for voting! and thanks to LoveInTheBattleField and NightCrow7 for posting a review on the last chapter as well. and Thanks to .black.13 for recently following the story. The last few chapter have been like 5000 so my goal for this chapter was under 4000 and it is YEAH! I dont own any of the songs used Thank you and on with the chapter!

* * *

**Wednesday Lunch - K.P.O.V**

"I wish they would tell us who won already"

"Patience dear sister"

"I'm still mad at you ". I looked over towards the other groups. Inuyasha was attempting to flirt with Kikyo who was a few tables away with her group. Shippo and Rin were talking to each other and smiling non-stop. As I paned across the room I came upon the other long silver haired guy who I was memorized with, he was sitting on a window seal looking out of it at everything. His group was at the table that was right next to the window. Bankotsu and Shiro were quietly sitting there talking while koga and Kyoya were going over notes from a class. The wolf boys were sitting there doing what they normally do … Look at the girls butts when they walk by. I was so caught up in looking around that I didn't see Miroku coming over to us.

"Well Hello Ms. Kagome and my Dear Sango my you look absolutely stunning."

"What do you want monk?"

"Sango be nice"

"No that's okay Kagome. It just means that I need to work harder to earn her heart"

"Aww that is so sweet". Sango glared at me.

"Can it Kagome". Before she could say another word the chime we all knew sounded throughout the whole school.

"Hello Students this is Tai and I'm here to announce yesterday's results,

In 5th place- Soulless wind

In 4th place- The lost wolf boys

In 3rd place- Fiery Red

In 2nd place –Crescent

In 1st place- Mas Legacy

That's it for now and would the groups please come to the auditorium right now and the rest of you enjoy the rest of your day."

"Just great." All of the group members got up and made their way out of the cafeteria. We all walked as one big group down the halls to the auditorium. Once we got to there we all just stood around waiting for them to speak to us.

"Don't looks so gloom guys"

"Just give us the assignment"

"Well puppy if you insist. Next Wednesday is Halloween. Your challenge is to do a song that embodies Halloween. Part of the challenge is that you need to dress up in a costume"

"And we are adding 2 whole group numbers that will double as your groups dance for the week"

"So you need to figure out what 2 numbers you will be doing by Friday and rehearse them. Then after that you work in your main groups and on Tuesday you will come back and rehearse the 2 whole group numbers" and with that Anna and Tai collected their stuff and left us. We all stared at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"Okay plain and simple we divide and concur. Bankotsu, Hiten and Ayame work on the dance moves. Lucius, Miroku, Shippo and I will work on the song selection. Akira, Shiro and Kikyo since you all have good fashion sense work on the costumes just try to remember that we don't have a lot of time to do costumes changes so try to work around what the groups will chose for their main songs. And everyone else hang out until we give you something to do"

"And why are you boss?"

"Well you didn't step up first Kagura so just go sit down and chill for a bit." We all split up and went our separate ways.

* * *

**Souta P.O.V**

"Okay who has some song ideas?

"Classis Halloween movie, the nightmare before Christmas"

"We could pull off this is Halloween from it. I love the idea"

"Only if we can make Kagura one of the witches"

"Okay so the first pick is this is Halloween, now we need one more."

"There is one movie I have to watch every Halloween"

"Halloween, scream, saw, It?"

"No, the Rocky Horror Picture Show"

"OMG Time Warp"

"Eyup"

"I like it, and the dance is easy to learn."

"Well this was easy"

"Except now we have to pick peoples parts."

"Well that will be easy, I've seen both movies enough to know what we need" Lucius started to bang out a list of everything we needed for both songs. He handed me both list once he was done.

"Okay the two witches can be Kagura and Yura"

"And this the sticky guy, wolf dude and trash can dude can be Kyoya, koga and Lucius"

"Manten can be the shadow on the moon and double as the tree and then the two kids can be Rin and Shippo."

"The clown with the tear away face should so be Inuyasha"

"The 4 vampire should be Bankotsu, Kohaku, Hakkaku and Hiten."

"Miroku and Sango can be the two old people. Pretty sure one looks like an old clown"

"I can be the Major"

"Ginta can be the monster under the stairs"

"Shiro, Ayame and Kikyo can be the 3 ghost and then double as skeletons on the tree with Kanna and Akira"

"So that leaves Sesshoumaru and Kagome to be jack and sally even though they really don't have any lines"

"okay now for our other number we need a Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, Brad and Janet and then the old guy who says what to do and then dancers."

"Riff Raff should be Lucius; he can pull the creepiness off for it"

"Magenta can be Shiro"

"Columbia can be Rin; she is pretty good with tap dancing"

"The old guy should be Inuyasha"

"Then just make Kagome and Sesshoumaru be Brad and Janet. I say let them take it easy this week since the last time we did a big group number they were the stars"

"Okay let's get started"

* * *

**Monday Next Week –K.P.O.V After school Sango house**

"Okay what are we doing we have 2 days left"

"Well I Kagome the lead singer wishes to be lazy, so lets do hocus pocus"

"Oh oh the I put a spell on you song?"

"Eyup and mash it up with the song that the petty blonde one sings to make all the children come out"

"Come little children"

"So us guys get to do nothing"

"Unless you can play drums, key and bass without us" Souta smirked.

"Challenge accepted"

"Akira can you do the costumes, I want it to be the same colors just cooler witches dresses"

"Sure but I get to play Sarah and then Sango can play Mary and then you can play Winifred."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go look up the lyrics"

* * *

**Wednesday Backstage K.P.O.V**

I looked around at everyone's costumes. We decided to wear the costumes we needed for out original group numbers to do our first whole group number. Kanna and Yura were dressed ghost while Ayame, Kagura and Kikyo were dressed in cute black shorts with black shirts that said ghost Hunters. The wolf boys were dressed like something out of a zombie movie, just not as gruesome. Inuyasha was dressed in all black with a ski mask while Rin was dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top, she had he hair in two braids. Shippo was dressed head to toe in various candies, it looked like someone just threw up candy on him. Miroku was simple he had on jeans, a white shirt that said Boy next door and he had on a baseball cap with some sun glasses. And Naraku was dressed a zombie.

Sesshoumaru's group was dressed as random monsters. Shiro was in some monster hoodie with furry leg warmers and it was blue, purple and pink. Bankotsu was dressed in a similar hoodie but it was white, black and beige and he wore a black shirt and black jeans. Kyoya was dressed as Frankenstein as was koga and then Sesshoumaru was dressed as a vampire. As for my group Kohaku and Lucius were dressed as skeletons and Souta was dressed as the main guy from our movie. The rest of us sexy witches, Akira had on a light purple corset with a high low skirt that was purple red leggings and ankle boots. Sango was dressed in a red plaid corset and the last high low skirt but it was red with purple leggings and ankle boots and I was in green just like the other girls but I had on striped black and white leggings and ankle boots.

"Oh tai look at them. They all look so cute"

"Anna its Halloween they look ridiculous as does ever other kid in this school today"

"Don't listen to Tai he is a party pooper. Anyway 1 group numbers first then all the regular numbers and then the last group number see you out there".

"They sure are weird."

* * *

**Showtime**

"Welcome everyone First we have a great group number with everyone in it. Then we will move on to our original group numbers and then lastly we have another group number with everyone in it. But first let's give ourselves a round of applause; we all look scary, sexy and WEIRD. We got pirates; celebrities' and I'll tell you one thing I can't wait to see what everyone back stage is wearing. So what do you say shall we start guys?"

"YEA" everyone shouted.

"Take it away contestants". Everyone stood on the side stages till there time to shine came up except me. I sat on a bench with a comb in my hand for my part.

**Lucius****:**_ Boys and girls of every age__  
__Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

**Miroku and Sango**_:__ Come with us and you will see__  
__This, our town of Hallowee__n_

**Koga and Kyoya**_:__ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

**Shiro, Ayame and Kikyo****:**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene__  
__Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright__  
__It's our town, everybody scream__  
__In this town of Halloween_

**Naraku****:**_I am the one hiding under your bed__  
__Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

**Ginta**_: __I am the one hiding under your stairs__  
__Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

**Ginta and Naraku**_: __This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

**Bankotsu, Kohaku, Hakkaku and Hiten:**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

**Souta****:**_In this town, don't we love it now?__  
__Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

**Naraku and Ginta:**_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can__  
__Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_

**Lucius, Koga and Kyoya****:**_ Scream! This is Halloween__  
__Red 'n' black, slimy green_

**Koga:**_Aren't you scared?_

**Kagura and Yura:**_Well, that's just fine__  
__Say it once, say it twice__  
__Take the chance and roll the dice__  
__Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

**Manten:**_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

**Kikyo, Kanna, Shiro, Ayame and Akira**_:__In our town of Halloween_

**Inuyasha:**_I am the clown with the tear-away face__  
__Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

**Ginta:**_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"__  
__I am the wind blowing through your hair_

**Manten****:**_I am the shadow on the moon at night__  
__Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

**Ginta and Naraku****:**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Halloween! Halloween!_

**Rin and Shippo****:**_Tender lumplings everywhere__  
__Life's no fun without a good scare_

**Miroku and Sango**_: __That's our job, but we're not mean__  
__In our town of Halloween_

**Ginta and Naraku****:**_In this town_

**Souta****:**_Don't we love it now?_

**Souta, Ginta and Narak**u_: __Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

**Everyone****:**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back__  
__And scream like a banshee__  
__Make you jump out of your skin__  
__This is Halloween, everyone scream__  
__Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch__  
__Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

**EVERYONE****:**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

**Rin and Shippo****:**_In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

**EVERYONE****:**_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

* * *

"Gotta love Tim burton, he makes some amazing movies. Our first original group today will be none other than the ladies of Soulless Wind"

**Kagura and Ayame:**_ Ghostbusters_

**Kikyo: **_If there's something strange__**  
**__In your neighborhood__**  
**__Who you gonna call_

**Kagura and Ayame: **_Ghostbusters_

**Kikyo: **_If there's something weird__**  
**__And it don't look good__**  
**__Who you gonna call_

**Kagura and Ayame:**_ Ghostbusters_

**Kikyo:**_ I ain't afraid of no ghost__**  
**__I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_If you're seeing things__**  
**__Running__through your head__**  
**__Who can you call_

**Kagura and Ayame:**_ Ghostbusters_

**Kikyo:**_ An invisible man__**  
**__Sleeping in your bed__**  
**__Oh, who you gonna call_

**Kagura and Ayame:**_ Ghostbusters_

**Kikyo:**_ I ain't afraid of no ghost__**  
**__I ain't afraid of no ghost_

* * *

"Hey ladies I got a ghost in my house, if I give you my address can you come over and get rid of it for me. Haha lets move right along to the lost wolf boys"

**Hiten**_**:**__ It's close to midnight__  
__something evil's lurkin' in the dark__  
__under the moonlight__  
__You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

**Manten:**_ You try to scream__  
__But terror takes the sound before you make it__  
__You start to freeze__  
__As horror looks you right between the eyes__  
__You're paralyzed_

**Ginta:**_ 'Cause this is thriller__  
__Thriller night__  
__And no one's gonna save you__  
__From the beast about to strike_

**Hakkaku:**_ You know it's thriller__  
__Thriller night__  
__You're fighting for your life__  
__Inside a killer__  
__Thriller tonight, yeah_

* * *

"Good old Michael Jackson. Finally some music I can really dance too. Lets go ahead and move on along to Fiery red. Take it away Rin."

**Rin:**_ Hello?__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ Remember me?__  
_**Rin:**_ Who's there?__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ I've got your number__  
_**Rin:**_ Oh no, no__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ I'm back to haunt you__  
_**Rin:**_ No, stay away__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ Ha ha ha ha ha_

**Rin:**_ It's Friday night__  
__So creepy outside__  
__It's thundering and lightning__  
__There's nobody home__  
__Guess I'm all alone__  
__It's scary and it's frightening_

_The sound of shoes__  
__A shadow that moves__  
__Something odd is tic tock ticking__  
__Someone's in here__  
__I'm so full of fear__  
__The telephone is ringing_

**Inuyasha: **_Now I can see you__  
_**Rin:**_ Oh no, please no!__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ Now I can touch you__  
_**Rin:**_ Oh god, please no!__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ I am right here now__  
_**Rin:**_ Oh please, tell me where!__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ Ha ha ha ha__  
_**Rin:**_ I'm in a nightmare__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ You better run__  
__I'm back to hunt you down_

**Rin:**_ Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ I'm coming, I'm coming__  
_**Rin:**_ Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ Keep running, keep running_

* * *

"Thank you Fiery Red. Now our next group lost by 1 point last week. Ladies and Gents its Crescent."

**Shiro:**_ Yeah, Yeah__  
__Shiro__  
__The Monster Remix_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love__  
__And I don't have to try, I just do what I does__  
__Don't have to tell me, I already know__  
__They all want me_

_Yo, I run this, I smash it__  
__Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic__  
__Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster__  
__Cause trouble, never listen to my master__  
__New Benz all black, from Malaysia__  
__Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup__  
__To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling__  
__I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming__  
__I'm so dope like ooh la la__  
__So so fly like a helicopter__  
__Sup to the hood and the homies on the block__  
__Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem__  
__So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum__  
__Some come and try to say I'm a problem__  
__Ha, solve it_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster__  
__I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

* * *

"Damn Shiro you be lookin very colorful and sexy in that outfit. I not sure about the rest of you but the costumes keep getting sexier. Let's see what the members of Mas Legacy will bring to the table." Akira started at the steps that lead up to the stage. The rest of us hide in the darkness of the stage until she finished her small part of the song.

**Akira:** _Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic_

Akira came and stood to the side of me and that was my queue to start my song.

**Kagome(Sango and Akira):** _I put a spell on you__  
__And now you're mine__  
__You can't stop the things I do__  
__I ain't lyin'__It's been three hundred years__  
__Right down to the day__  
__Now the witch is back__  
__And there's hell to pay_

_I put a spell on you__  
__And now you're mine!_

_Hello, Tokyo!__  
__My name's Kagome!__  
__What's yours?_

_I put a spell on you__  
__And now you're gone__  
__(Gone gone gone, so long!)__  
__My whammy fell on you__  
__And it was strong__  
__(So strong, so strong, so strong!)_

_Your wretched little lives__  
__Have all been cursed__  
__'Cause of all the witches working__  
__I'm the wors_

_t__I put a spell on you__  
__And now you're mine_

_(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)_

_If you don't believe__  
__You better get superstitious__  
__Ask my sisters__  
__"Ooh, she's vicious!_

_I put a spell on you...__  
__I put a spell on you...__  
__Sisters!_

_Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi__  
__Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi__  
__In comma coriyama__  
__In comma coriyama__  
__Hey, hey, high, high__  
__Say bye-bye!__  
__Bye bye!_

* * *

"Thank you Mas Legacy. While we have this small downtime I'm going to announce where each group stands as of right now. We have a tie for last place, Soulless wind and the lost wolf boys. In 3rd place we have Fiery Red who has some major catching up to do If they want to beat out Crescent. In 2nd place of course we have Crescent and they are only 4 points behind our first place group Mas legacy. If Mas legacy keeps up their wonderful performance like the one last week they just might win this competition. Oh I'm being told they are ready for their last performance. So everyone give it up for all the groups.". The whole thing started with Sesshoumaru and I knocking on a door.

**Lucius**_**:**__ It's astounding, time is fleeting__  
__Madness takes its toll__  
__But listen closely_,

**Shiro:** _not for very much longer_

**Lucius**_**:**__ I've got to keep control_

**Lucius**_**:**__ I remember doing the Time Warp__  
__Drinking those moments when__  
__The blackness would hit me _

**Shiro and Lucius:**_ and the void would be calling__  
_

**Everyone:**_ Let's do the time warp again...__  
__Let's do the time warp again!_

**Inuyasha:**_ It's just a jump to the left__  
_**Everyone:**_ And then a step to the right__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ With your hands on your hips__  
_**Everyone:**_ You bring your knees in tight__  
__But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,__  
__Let's do the Time Warp again!_

**Shiro:**_ It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me__  
__So you can't see me, no not at all__  
__In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention__  
__Well-secluded, I see all__  
_**Lucius:**_ With a bit of a mind flip__  
_**Shiro:**_ You're there in the time slip__  
_**Lucius:**_ And nothing can ever be the same__  
_**Shiro:**_ You're spaced out on sensation,_

**Lucius:**_ like you're under sedation__  
_**Everyone:**_ Let's do the Time Warp again!_

**Rin:**_ Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think__  
__When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink__  
__He shook me up, he took me by surprise__  
__He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.__  
__He stared at me and I felt a change__  
__Time meant nothing, never would again__  
_**Everyone:**_ Let's do the Time Warp again!__  
_  
**Inuyasha:**_ It's just a jump to the left__  
_**Everyone:**_ And then a step to the right__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ With your hands on your hips__  
_**Everyone:**_ You bring your knees in tight__  
__But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,__  
__Let's do the Time Warp again!_

**Everyone:**_ Let's do the Time Warp again!__  
__Let's do the Time Warp again!_

**Inuyasha:**_ It's just a jump to the left__  
_**Everyone:**_ And then a step to the right__  
_**Inuyasha:**_ With your hands on your hips__  
_**Everyone:**_ You bring your knees in tight__  
__But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,__  
__Let's do the Time Warp again!_

"Okay everyone. Please enjoy your Halloween and Be Safe and do vote on your way out"

* * *

**Backstage K.P.O.V**

"Finally today is done with, all I want to do is go home and rest"

"Oh no you don't. We're all going out trick or treating for Fun and your coming with"

"Do I have to Sango?"

"YES!"_  
_

* * *

Songs used:( youtube thing is the dance video inspiration for the songs i picked for them to dance too. Just take out the /)

Lost wolf Boys :thriller- Michael Jackson-w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=YT6InvLJUzA

Soulless wind: Ghostbuster

Fiery Red: Halloween- Aqua

Crescent:Monster Remix- Becky G (from Hotel Transylvania movie)

Mas. Legacy: Come little children and I put a spell on you from Hocus Pocus Movie

Group Numbers: This is Halloween- Nightmare Before Christmas-w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=xpvdAJYvofI

Time Warp- The Rocky Horror Picture Show- -w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/c/o/m/./watch?v=Rtkdo7bOmJc

* * *

Let Me know Who you would like from each group to do a solo for next weeks chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Solo Week 1

Thank you to LoveInTheBattleField, .Black.13, Mistress of Darkness32, and AngelMiko69 for reviewing and also thanks go to Angeldemongoddessfromhell for following the story. I know a few chapters back someone suggest I use some Paramore songs and don't work im still working on that, just haven't found the right chapter to use them in yet. I'm open for another other suggests of possible songs or bands anyone would like to see used.

This chapter is short and simple because the next chapter will be long again. I think it will be over 6 thousand words but I'm not sure yet.

On with the chapter.

* * *

Monday Afterschool K.P.O.V

"Hey dolls, sorry I'm late. Tai is busy counting last week's votes, we meant to do it over the weekend but we got busy brainstorming for the next couple of week. This week's challenge is Solo's. Each group will put up one person to do the dance and song solo for the week. But plan accordingly because eventually each member of the groups will do a solo. And I'm going to go ahead and give you next week's assignment right now because well it is way out of everyone's element. Each group will do 2 country songs next week. Oh I forgot to mention your solos this week are due tomorrow. I must be off work, work; work guys because these next 6 weeks before Christmas break are going to go fast." Anna walked out of the auditorium just as fast as she had walked in. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Oh hell no. What the fuck does she think we are?"

"At least we have a whole week to work on it"

"Yeah but man I didn't sign up to do fucking country and dancing"

"You signed up in an attempt to beat me little brother"

"Let's go Rin we have work to do. I will beat you Sesshoumaru just you wait and see".

My grouped walked out towards the end. We had no interest in seeing the 3 sibling's petty scrabble. We walked out to our bench in the courtyard. We all sat down one by one.

"So who wants to be the first solo?"

"Well I think kagome should go last. You know save the best for last. And put Sango in the middle because no offense Sango you need just a little help with some notes and we have to pick the right solo for you"

"No offense taken Akira. I know my singing compared to the rest of you is par"

"We will work with you Sango. So Sango middle, me last. How about we go boy then girl."

"Lucius or Souta should start then"

"I have a song I can sing so Lucius just work on a song until it's your turn for a solo"

"Okay, well good luck Souta"

"You're helping me kagome"

"dammit"

* * *

Evening- Higurashi House- Souta P.O.V

"Okay kaggie help me with this dance thing"

"Well what song are you doing?"

"It's called underneath, can't dance to it unfortunately so we need to pick a good dance solo"

"Well if we had more than just a few hours here id teach you a new ballroom solo but time if against us. So how about something old from your ballroom days"

"I only did like 4 solos total back then"

"Your were really good with the Paso solo with that red and black cape"

"The one modeled after the peter Maxwell one?"

"Yup"

"Know where I put the cape?"

"Yup"

"Gonna tell me or show me?"

"Yup"

"Your waitings for Eric to come out aren't you?"

"Yup….. Hey that's not fair. You know when I'm distracted with homework or food I just repeat the same word over and over"

"I know. So where the cape?"

"Your closet I believe". I chuckled at her and walked away.

* * *

Tuesday Lunch Time – K.P.O.V

"I can't believe we actually get to sit and watch the show for once"

"Sango we have to sit on the floor"

"So, they clean it every week"

"Hey sis, can you help me with my outfit"

"Sure, see the rest of you at the show" I got up with my tray and walked with my brother. We put our lunch trays by the door and walked to the Auditorium.

"So how is Eric?

"Fine"

"He being respectful to you?"

"Souta, what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. We used to be close Kaggie. Then the competition started and Eric came along and then I started to date Akira and I feel like we have grown apart. I just miss us you know"

"I know sorry. We promised no matter what that nothing would come between us and here we are. We barely talk or hang out anymore besides the whole group time"

"How about once a week you and I go out for Dinner and give mom a break from cooking?"

"Deal, but we have to have pizza"

"You know too much pizza will make you fat"

"Did you forget I have a fast metabolism and burn everything?"

"Okay pizza it is. Now let's get me dressed for this show"

* * *

Showtime

"Hello everyone! As most of you can see our competition groups are actually sitting here in front on the floor. Each group only has 1 member back stage and that one member will make or break the groups this week. I would feel very nervous if I was you guys. Now starting us out today is Kanna from Soulless wind. Take it away girl"

The curtain came up and Kanna had a microphone on and she was in torn clothes. It was like Halloween all over again. When the music started she moved.

**Kanna: **_Could a body close the mind out?__  
__Stitch a seam across the eye?__  
__If you can be good, you'll live forever__  
__If you're bad, you'll die when you die_

_Hearing only one true note__  
__On the one and only sound__  
__Unzip my body__  
__Take my heart out__  
__Cause I need a beat to give this tune…_

_Taking a picture of_

_Oh the body swayed to music__  
__Oh the lightning glance__  
__I would give it all and all__  
__Maybe you would hear me__  
__Ask for half a chance_

_Hearing only one root note__  
__Planted firmly in the ground__  
__Undo my heart, unzip my body and__  
__Lend to my ear a clear and a deafening sound_

_And if I need a rhythm__  
__It'll be to my heart I listen__  
__If it don't put me too far wrong__(And if I)_

_Everybody smile please__  
__Nobody pay no mind to me__  
__Finger in position on the switch__  
__A little flash photography_

_Taking a picture of you (To my heart)__  
__Taking a picture of__  
__Taking a picture of me__  
__Taking a picture_

_RAMALAMA Bang Bang__  
__Flash Bang Big Bang__  
__Bing Bong__  
__Ding Dong__  
__DUM DUM DO DUM DUM_

* * *

"Wow she is a good dancer and singer"

"Your telling me Sango. Who knew she could sing that good"

"Well thank you Kanna. You brought a little bit of Halloween with this week. Let us go ahead and move on to Hakkaku from the lost wolf boys".

**Hakkaku: **_Could U be__  
__The Most Beautiful Girl in the World__  
__It's plain 2 see__  
__U're the reason that God made a girl__  
__When the day turns into the last day of all time__  
__I can say, I hope U are in these arms of mine__  
__And when the night falls before that day I will cry__  
__I will cry tears of joy__  
__Cause after U all one can do is die_

_Could U be__  
__The Most Beautiful Girl in the World__  
__Could U be__  
__It's plain 2 see__  
__U're the reason that God made a girl__  
__Oh yes U are_

When he finished His song he moved the microphone stand to the side and took a hat out of his pocket and put it on.

_Hot and dangerous__  
__If you're one of us, then roll with us__  
__'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love__  
__And we've got hot-pants on enough__  
__And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club__  
__And no, you don't wanna mess with us__  
__Got Jesus on my necklace__  
__I've got that glitter on my eyes__  
__Stockings ripped all up the side__  
__Looking sick and sexy-fied__  
__So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)__  
_

* * *

"Thank you Hakkaku. Now let us move on to Inuyasha from Fiery red". Inuyasha stood on stage in black pants and a tight fighting black shirt.

**Inuyasha:** _The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Baby let me be, your lovin' Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be Your teddy bear._

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
cryin' all the time.  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
cryin' all the time.  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
and you ain't no friend of mine._

_You know I can be found, sitting home all alone,  
If you can't come around, at least please telephone.  
Don't be cruel to a heart that's true._

_I don't want no other love,  
Baby it's just you I'm thinking of._

_Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher ,It's burning through to my soul_

_Girl, girl, girl, You gonna set me on fire_  
_My brain is flaming,I don't know which way to go_

_Your kisses lift me higher_  
_Like the sweet song of a choir_  
_You light my morning sky_  
_With burning love_

_We're caught in a trap; I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much, baby.  
Why can't you see, what you're doing to me,  
When you don't believe a word I say_

_We can't go on together, with Suspicious Minds._  
_And we can't build our dreams, on Suspicious Minds._

_Oh, let our love survive,  
I'll dry the tears from your eyes.  
Let's don't let a good thing die, when honey,  
You know I've never, lied to you. Mmm, yeah, yeah!_

"I don't know about the rest of you but I enjoyed that. Thank you Inuyasha for doing Elvis and hey even your dancing was pretty good. Now were gonna bring to the stage Bankotsu from Crescent."

**Bankotsu:** _You're better then the best__  
__I'm lucky just to linger in your light__  
__Cooler than the flip side__  
__Of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware__  
__Nothing can compare to where__  
__You send me, lets me know that it's okay__  
__Yeah, it's okay__  
__And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed__  
__Sing like bird, dizzy in my head__  
__Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

"Bankotsu you're dancing with a guitar in your hand sucks. Take some lessons man. Dancing like a fool what is wrong with you. Let us hope our next person is better at dancing. It's Souta from Mas Legacy."

The curtains rose up and my brother sat on a stool with a microphone in front of him. He had his red cape on behind me.

**Souta:** _Strip away the flesh and bone__  
Look beyond the lies you've known__  
Everybody wants to talk about a freak__  
No one wants to dig that deep__  
Let me take you underneath_

_Baby better watch your step_

_Never mind what's on the left  
You're gonna see things you might not wanna see  
It's still not that easy for me  
Underneath_

_A red river of screams_

_Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
The depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?_

Once he finished his song he stood up and moved his microphone and took the guitar off. He went center stage and waited for the cue of his music. There were no words to the music but he hit every cue perfectly. The cape and his body moved as one. And when the song ended everyone cheered. Watching him do this dance again made me happy. He was always a great dancer just didn't have a true passion for it like I did.

"You know Bankotsu I think you should take some dance lessons from Souta here. That is all for the show folks. I told you it was short and now if everyone would please vote on their way out. Be safe and see you next week "

* * *

As always please vote!

VOTE FOR YOUR FAV SOLO!

1

2

3

4

5

* * *

I do not own any of the songs just using them for pure enjoyment.

**Soulless wind: **Roisin Murphy- Ramalama dance Insipration go to w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=5N6W4CJFWm4

**Lost Wolf Boys:** Prince- The Most Beautiful Girl In the World

we r who we r - Ke$ha -Dance Solo Inspiration -w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=RoljmmchSxk

**Fiery Red:** 1982 Elvis Medley- Elvis

-w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=18Sl68JEkoE

**Crescent: **Uncle Kracker- Smile

**Mas Legacy:** Adam Lambert- Underneath

Dance Solo Inspiration -w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=GqghYwwZwQI

* * *

Next week: COUNTRY!


	14. Chapter 14: Country Week!

First thanks go to Angelmiko69, Mistress of Darkness32 and a guest who voted and then thanks go to LoveInTheBattleField, Ghosty789 and Inuloer8969 for liking and or leaving a comment. So this chapter is a little longer than the last two. I have decided to throw in shorter chapters here and there to give people a break from reading such long chapters. Well anyway School will be starting up again so the updates might be sparse until my schedule gets locked down, im still going to try for one chapter a week. And i totally started to type this last friday but i sorta forgot to finish typing it im so sorry!  
Now On to the Chapter!

* * *

Wednesday Afterschool K.P.O.V

Currently I was sitting at my group's favorite bench outside. Sango had told us all at lunch to meet here after school for a discussion on next week's challenge. So naturally I left my last class early to beat the rush of kids leaving to go home.

'Country… from what my mom told me dad loved country. He went to the united states once and there happened to be a Shania Twain concert and he fell in love with her and other random country stars '.

"Hey sis"

"Hey"

"You were off in space again. What were you thinking of?"

"Dad"

"He would be proud of us you know"

"I know, I just wish I had gotten to know him more"

"He loved you, so stop this mopping about that and do him proud and win"

"Okay, I was thinking that we should do a Shania Twain song. He loved her"

"We have all her cd's that came out. Mom listens to her every now and then to feel close to dad sometimes"

"Hey you two, watcha talking about?"

"Hey Akira, were talking about the country challenge. I'm going to die this week"

"I hear you. But actually I don't think there's much key in country so maybe I can do the dance for this week"

"Okay"

"Well now all I have to do is find songs I can sing"

"Who are big country stars now a day?"

"Taylor Swift, Brad Paisley, Kenny Chesney, Blake Shelton, Martina McBride..."

"We get it akira"

"Well Taylor Swift has some good songs; we should do one of hers"

"Is she easy to play?"

"Mostly"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Took you long enough to get here Sango. We were talking about a country singer."

"Bite me Kagome and what singer?"

"Taylor swift"

"Who's that?"

"A country singer we just told you that"

"Oh"

"What else you got"

"Shania Twain"

"Okay so Kagome find songs you can sing, Akira work on outfits and the rest of us just wait till we have songs"

"Gee thanks"

"No problem"

* * *

Later That Evening

"Hello my little spitfire"

"I'm busy Eric"

"With what?"

"Finding songs for country week. Want to help me. Please?"

"I'm not a country person but I can try"

"Were looking for Semi easy country songs by Shania Twain and Taylor Swift" I handed him my laptop which I was using to go through all the cd's we had with Shania twain music on it.

"Someone sure likes Shania Twain"

"Dad did"

"I can see why. Good Voice" I turned around and went back to looking at the iTunes I had up on my computer. Taylor swift sure did have a lot of songs.

"I found a Shania twain song I like"

"Good cause I think I like this one Taylor swift song"

"Switch?" I nodded my head and I got out of my seat while he sat there to listen to my pick. His pick was pretty good.

"Yes this one sounds good, what did you think of the Shania one?"

"I like it. We can play Souta's violin skills up with it". He got up from my desk and laid down on my bed next to me.

"Speaking of Souta how did he do yesterday?"

"Pretty good I think. We had a little heart to heart before the show"

"About?"

"Me and him. We've grown apart in the last couple of weeks. It was always just him and me because we were homeschooled for my dancing career. But when he quit I knew it made him unhappy to be stuck at home just because of me. So I cut way back on dancing and told mom to send us to school"

"And now you're unhappy?"

"Sometimes. I was practically an elite dancer at the dance student. They were getting ready to offer me a contract in the company if I went to do the Grand Prix competition. I can still enter and I might get a contract still but I just don't have the time to practice all the ballet for it between school and the competition"

"You should at least try. When's the competition for it?"

"Well first is nationals which I believe is sometime this month and then the grand prix is in February if I place in the nationals"

"Then what are you waiting for Sign up and practice till you can't anymore and then keep going"

"Your right I should" I looked over into his eyes. There was something in them and it enchanted me. I gazed into his eyes and he started to lean in. When he stopped he was just a small bit away from my own lips. In the brief second that I closed my eye lids he went in for the kiss. I was startled at first but I let my instincts kick in and I kissed him back. For 10 seconds we were lost in our own world until a knock sounded on my door. Eric pulled away and stood up. With a bow of his head he turned and jumped out the window.

*knock knock*

"What?" my brother opened the door

"You busy?"

"No"

"Good" he walked in. "Find two songs yet?"

"Yeah there on the laptop and computer"

"You look tired. Get some rest I will print these out and work on them"

"Okay. Night"

* * *

Wednesday Lunch Time -K.P.O.V

"So Kagome find our songs yet?"

"Yeah. Hey Souta do you have the songs?"

"Sure do" he pulls the lyrics out of his bag and we all gather around the center of the table.

"Omg I love that song by her. I sing it to my brother every now and then"

"Wait, wait just one minute. You have a brother Akira?"

"Yeah, He is 4"

"I so thought you were an only child"

"Well I think these are two good numbers"

"So Akira do you know any River dance?"

"No"

"Well you're going to have to come over so I can teach you some for one of the songs"

"While we're talking about dance I found the song I want to do but it's a duet with Souta"

"Let me guess you want my help?"

"Please"

"Fine, come over tonight and we can get started on it"

* * *

Evening Time

"Okay you two love birds what do you want to learn?"

"Something ballroom"

"Well let me hear the song you picked" Akira hands me her iPod and I play the song she picked. I had tears in my eyes by the time it was done.

"Kagome?"

"That is such a sweet song"

"Well have any ideas?"

"Something slow like maybe the rumba"

"Okay. That I know how to do"

* * *

Next Week: Monday Souta P.O.V

"Kaggie time to get up"

"No"

"Yes, It's time for school"

"No"

"I've got a bucket of ice cold water"

"I'M UP!"

"Good"

"Ouch, sore from all that practice I did"

"Why is there a bruise on your arm?"

"Oh I was practicing ballet last night and I wasn't spotting and I sort of traveled until I hit that damn water pipe in the corner of the room"

"Out of shape I see"

"Shut up"

"Whatever, oh don't forget Akira is coming over to practice tonight"

"Did you get that violin part down?"

"Almost, I wish you would play it with me though"

"One day I will pick my violin backup"

"Well get ready were going to be late"

* * *

After School -K.P.O.V

"Hey guys sorry for that last minute text to meet here afterschool but Tai and I have to fly out Wednesday and that was the day we planned to have the show so now we have to do it tomorrow." We all groaned.

"Oh shut up I gave you guys a whole week. So tomorrow is the show and then Tai and I won't be back to Monday so you guys get a little break. Bring you're A games" She waved to us as we walked out.

"You have got to be kidding me. Come on guys we have workto do" All the groups split up and left for the day. We walked out to our favorite bench.

"We should really practice one more time"

"Well Akira was going to come over to shrine with us and practice her dance number; you guys just want to have practice there?"

"Sure. I've got my drums and Kohaku's guitar in the van"

"And I can borrow one of Souta's guitars for practice"

"So it's a plan. Kagome go with Sango and direct her. I will go with Akira to go get the outfits and stuff"

"Okay let's roll". I climbed into the van with the rest of the group and I directed Sango where to go. We made it to the shrine in less than 15 minutes because Sango drives like a mad women.

"Remind me to never let your drive again"

"Oh I wasn't that bad. Btw kagome this place is beautiful"

"Thank you it's been in the family for like …. Ever"

"So where should we set up?"

"My dad's old garage. Grandpa and Souta cleaned it out awhile ago so it has plenty of space for us all" we all grabbed an item from the van and I showed them to the garage. They waited on the outside while I went in and turned on all the lights and opened the garages main door. They all filled in and placed the drums stuff down. The boys went back for other items and Sango but her drum set together.

"I'm going to go tell my mom were out here Sango, just holler if you need anything"

"Okay"

I walked the short distance between the house and the garage and placed my bag by the door.

"Mom, I'm Home"

"Hello dear, Where's Souta?"

"Oh he is with Akira they went to her house to get something. So my group is going to practice for tomorrow show out in dad's garage. Can we get some snacks and drinks please?"

"Sure, my mini sandwiches, fruit and crackers work for the snacks?"

"Yeah and I will get some water and iced tea and soda for us". We both got to work. I was one first so I went ahead and brought the drinks out there.

"Oh there you are"

"What took you so long to get here?"

"That was my fault; I had to pack a bag"

"Why?"

"Well your brother told me you've never had a sleep over with friends so I'm spending the night"

"What do you do at sleep over's?"

"Oh god Hun. Sango call your grandmother you're spending the night. Kagome needs a sleep over intervention"

"Should I be afraid?"

"Nah, they aren't that bad"

"What's not that bad?"

"Hi Ms Higurashi, I hope you don't mind but Souta told us that kagome has never had a sleep over so Sango and I are going to sleep over. We won't be a bother"

"And Kohaku will stay too, that way Sango doesn't have to drive him home"

"Okay on to my next question. Why are there 8 bags, thought you just made yourself and Souta an outfit?"

"Well silly I made us all country themed outfits"

"Do we get to see?"

"No"

"Well then we have snacks and drink, let's get to practicing"

* * *

Show time- girls dressing room

"Akira, what in the world is this?"

"A umm denim ballerina dress"

"Okay, kind of cute but short and well why am I the only one in a dress"

"1 well duh, 2 I would never get Sango into a dress, 3 I'm wearing a dress under this jacket but I want it to be a surprise to the audience"

"Okay and what about the guys?"

"Well they are all wearing jeans and plaid shirts. The plaid shirts are custom made to fit tightly to show off what muscle they sort of have and then I have lucius and Kohaku wearing cow boy boots and hats while Souta wears his dance shoes and a cowboy hat. But he will discard the cowboy hat when we start out dance"

"Omg we have to get a picture of them in these outfits"

"Ladies 5 minute curtain call". The 3 of us gathered our bags and walked out the room. Once we got to our spots back stage I looked over at the guys in my group and couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys pose for a picture"

"No"

"Yes or ill destroy your nice neat room"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Fine". Souta pulled the two guys close and they all smiled for the camera. I busted out laughing again.

"Kagome shut it"

"I can't help it. You're in plaid"

"And you're in… what is that thing?"

"A denim ballerina dress"

"Sure don't look like a ballerina to me"

"I happen to think it's cute". Just as Souta was about to say something else our host for the show came on the microphone.

"Welcome everyone. It's time for another fabulous show, I'm sure were going to get some good laughs today but this is not a genre that we would normally give the contestants. Our groups were given the challenge of picking 2 country songs. Our first group today was the lowest score group, the lost wolf boys"

**Ginta:** _You know I like my chicken fried__  
A cold beer on a Friday night__  
A pair of jeans that fit just right__  
And the radio up_

_Well I've seen the sunrise_

_See the love in my woman's eyes__  
Feel the touch of a precious child__  
And know a mother's love__  
_  
**Hakkaku: **_Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine__  
And that's home you know__  
Sweet tea pecan pie and homemade wine__  
Where the peaches grow__  
And my house it's not much to talk about__  
But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground_

_And a little bit of chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night__  
A pair of jeans that fit just right__  
And the radio up_

Hiten and Manten were standing on the stairs bye the time the next song started. The attempted to do a country line dance.

**Hiten:** _Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine nobody's sad on a saturday night.__  
I leap out the park ways she say's good bye nobody's sad on a saturday night_...  
_It goes oh no here we go rock in roll rodeo_

**Manten**: _Some johny Cougar,__  
Some southern comfort__  
Winner's and loser's we got each other__  
The world looks better in neon lights...__  
Nobody's sad on a saturday night._

**Hiten and Manten**: _It goes oh no here we go rock in roll rodeo...__  
Some johny cougar some southern comfort _

_winners or looser's we got each other the world _

_looks better in neon lights nobody's sad on a saturday night._

_Some hank jr some southern comfort_

_I see you dancing girl I got your number _

_the world looks better in neon lights nobody's sad on a saturday night_

* * *

"Thank you fella's I think the cowboy hats were a nice touch. Now our next group is going to shock you guys. Please welcome Crescent to the stage". You practically could hear a pin drop, everyone was in shock that they got 4th place. When the light came on it was on Shiro and Bankotsu who were sitting on a bench. They both were barefoot and in jeans. Bankotsu started to play the song on his guitar.

**Bankotsu:** She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

**Bankotsu and Shiro**_: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

**Shiro:** _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
_  
**Shiro and Bankotsu:**_ She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

When they finished they both stood up and walked over towards Sesshoumaru. He too was barefoot as was the rest of the group.

**Sesshoumaru(the group): **_A full moon shinin' bright__  
Edge of the water; we were feelin' alright__  
Back down a country road__  
The girls are always hot, and the beer is ice cold_

_Cadillac, horns on the hood_

_My buddy Frankie had his dad hook him up good  
Girls smile when we roll by  
They hop in the back, and we cruise to the river side_

_(Whoa-oh)_

_Never gonna grow up__  
(Whoa-oh)__  
Never gonna slow down__  
(Whoa-oh)__  
We were shinin' like lighters in the dark__  
In the middle of a rock show__  
(Whoa-oh)__  
We were doin' it right__  
(Whoa-oh)__  
We were comin' alive__  
(Whoa-oh)__  
Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean nigh_t

When Sesshoumaru finished his song the lights went off on him and Bankotsu and shiro took the stage again. There dance song came on and they were going to have fun with it.

_She thinks my tractor's sexy__  
It really turns her on__  
She's always staring at me__  
While I'm chuggin along__  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land__  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan__  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me__  
She thinks my tractor's sexy_

* * *

"Well damn Bankotsu can dance. Thank you crescent, were going to move right along to the girl group. Its Soulless wind ladies and gents"

**Kagura:** _You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease__  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide__  
And you're wondering why you can't get free__  
_

**Yura:**_ He's like a curse, he's like a drug__  
You get addicted to his love__  
You wanna get out, but he's holding you down__  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

**Kagura:**_ He's a good time, cowboy casanova__  
Leaning up against the record machine__  
He looks like a cool drink of water__  
But he's candy-coated misery_

**Yura:**_ He's the devil in disguise__  
A snake with blue eyes__  
And he only comes out at night__  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
You better run for your life_

After Kagura and Yura finished their song with one really crappy dance the spotlight hit on Kanna, Ayame and Kikyo who were sitting on wooden stoles in cute country themed dresses.

**Kikyo:** _I took my love and I took it down__  
__I climbed a mountain and I turned around__  
__And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills__  
__Well, the landslide brought me down_

**Kanna:**_ Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love__  
__Can the child within my heart rise above__  
__Can I sail through the changing ocean tides__  
__Can I handle the seasons of my life__  
_**  
****All the girls: **_Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh_

**Ayame:**_ Well, I've been afraid of changin'__  
__Cause I've built my life around you__  
__But time gets bolder__  
__Even children get older__  
__And I'm getting older too__  
_

* * *

"Thank you ladies. Im pretty sure that is the first time we have seen Yura not singing as back up. None of the girls were back up this week. Our 2nd place winners were Fiery red so let's see what you got guys"

**Rin:** _Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause,__  
I can't fight it anymore._

**Rin and Shippo:**_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one._  
_I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_  
_And I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

**Shippo:**_ Another shot of whiskey,__  
Can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

**Rin and Shippo:**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one._  
_I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._

Shippo stepped out of the spotlight and rin was left alone.

**Rin:** _I told you on the day we wed__  
I was gonna love you till I's dead__  
Made you wait till our weddin' night__  
That's the first and the last time I'll wear white__  
So if the ties that bind ever do come loose__  
Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose.__  
'Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell__  
Before I see you with someone else_

_Put me in the ground_

_And put me six foot down__  
And let the stone say__  
Here lies the girl whose only crutch was loving one man just a little too much__  
If you go before I do,__  
I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he better dig two!_

After rin finished her song we walked to where shippo was sitting to do her dance with him.

_Out of all of the places in this little town__  
__Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down__  
__I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red__  
__Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

_So-o-o__  
__Why you wanna__  
__Show up in a old t-shirt that I love__  
__Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good__  
__Don't know what__  
__You were thinkin'__  
__You were doing__  
__Moving in for a hug__  
__Like you don't know I'm coming undone__  
__Why you gotta__  
__Why you wanna__  
__Make me keep wanting you_

* * *

"Thank you Rin, I think country suites you very well. Now let's give it up for the first place winners that have held on to it for the longest time, its mas legacy." We started off with the spotlight on Souta and I and then akira joined me for some river dance moves.

**Kagome:** _You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail_

_I get so aggravated when I get off the phone_  
_And I get the third degree_  
_I'm really feelin' frustrated_  
_Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me_  
_And you'll see_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts_  
_Relax_

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you_  
_Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you_  
_Don't be absurd-you know I want you_  
_Don't be impossible_  
_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)_  
_Can't live without you (can't live without you)_  
_I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)_  
_don't be stupid-you know I love you_

Akira had a pulled a wooden stool for me to sit on before we finished the song. Kohaku was playing his guitar right next to me in the spotlight.

**Kagome:**_ Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Just as I finished my song Souta and Akira started their dance.

_You know I'd fall apart without you__  
I don't know how you do what you do__  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me__  
Makes sense when I'm with you__  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you__  
But it's more than one and one makes two__  
Put aside the math and the logic__  
You gotta know you want it too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up__  
Wanna kiss your lips__  
I wanna make you feel wanted__  
And I wanna call you mine__  
Wanna hold you hand forever__  
Never let you forget it__  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty__(Yeah)__  
You get that all the time, I know you do__  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup__  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight__  
When I wrap you up__  
When I kiss your lips__  
I wanna make you feel wanted__  
And I wanna call you mine__  
Wanna hold you hand forever__  
Never let you forget it__  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

"Thank you Akira and Souta for showing us that beautiful dance number. I got the chills just watching you two. As always everyone please vote on your way out"

* * *

Backstage-K.P.O.V

I was still wiping the tears away from my eyes. My brother and his wonder girlfriend have just done this amazing dance to this beautiful song that I fell madly in love with.

"Kagome are you ever going to stop crying"

"Maybe. It was just such an amazing dance"

"Hey kagome"

"Hello Bankotsu and Shiro. You guys were great"

"Thank you, we spent all last week learning that dance. And Akira you and Souta did a gorgeous dance. I almost cried."

"Thank you Kagome really helped us with it. She came up with everything"

"Multitalented girl"

"Oh shush I'm not that good"

"Yes you are"

"Well thank you guys. Now if you would excuse me I have some stuff to do."

"Ready to go?'

"Yeah Souta let me grab my bag"

"Bye guys"

…

"Where do you think they are off too?"

"Who Knows?"

"But we always have dinner together after a show"

"Come on Akira we will get you some ice cream to cheer you up"

* * *

As always please vote!

VOTE FOR YOUR FAV!

1

2

3

4

5

* * *

I do not own any of the songs just using them for pure enjoyment.

**Lost Wolf Boys:** Chicken Fried- Zac brown Band

Nobody's sad on a Saturday night –Uncle Kracker

**Crescent: **Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley & Allison K.

Barefoot Blue Jean Night – Jake Owen

She thinks my tractor is sexy –Kenny Chesney- Dance inspiration: w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/ watch?v=YHJ69AcGd4Q

**Soulless wind: **Cowboy Casanova – Carrie underwood

Landslide- Dixie Chicks

**Fiery Red:** Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

Better Dig Two – The Band Perry

Why you Wanna- Jana Kramer – Dance Insipration:

w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/ watch?v=aR-sFgNkoLo

**Mas Legacy:** Don't Be Stupid- Shania Twain (if you have never watched it. This song is one of my favorites by her -w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/watch?v=aP4puxOMsKg )

Never Grow up- Taylor Swift

Wanted – Hunter Hayes - Dance Inspiration-w/w/w/./y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m/ watch?v=CldNIRxOFvk

* * *

Next week were going back to 80's rock! Only songs from the 80's in the rock genre


End file.
